La Vie Que Nous Avons Créée Ensemble
by PJOKCHG
Summary: Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Two hearts, one love. It follows the story of Enjolras and Eponine, from when they first fell in love to crazy in-laws. Through the deepest of passion to bumps in the road, from hell and back again. What comes next...only time will tell. AU...I think. Welcome home, chapter 41!
1. Battement De Coeur

She walked up the stairs, her head peering over the railing. He looked over to see who it was. _Lub-dub_ went his heart. _Oh god,_ he thought. It was her, Éponine. Marius's shadow. She had come to the café.

Enjolras never got distracted at a meeting. He put all his faith and trust into his beloved Patria and his work. He lived and breathed revolution. He lived and breathed liberty. It was all he seemed to know about. He remembered his first day arriving in Paris. He was only nineteen. Before finding an apartment, he decided to get aquanted with the city. He wanted to make friends, and the best place to do so was to hang out at a café. It was then that he found Le Café Musain. Le Café Musain was different back then. Less people. The only ones he very well remembered hanging around in le café were Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire, the boys who were soon to be his friends. They were a kooky group with only three things on their mind: revolution, drinks, and women; not necessarily in that order. Enjolras can recall the moment the three came over, most likely half-drunk, but he didn't care. "Oooo, who are you?" asked the dark haired, dark eyed Grantaire as he stumbled over to Enjolras. Courfeyrac and Combeferre followed suit. "Pardon R, monsieur. He doesn't know when to stop with the alcohol. I'm Combeferre. This man standing next to me is Courfeyrac and…I see you've met Grantaire." Combeferre apologized as Grantaire began to sniff Enjolras's curly blond hair. Enjolras tried to swat him away, but Grantaire was persistant. "Though I do quite agree with Grantaire's question, may I ask who you are? You don't seem familiar, then again I forget what my professors look like after being in their lectures for God knows how long." Courfeyrac said. Enjolras smiled. "I'm new here. I just came here from a small town outside Paris. I will be entering the University here. I'm on a scholarship…" "Oooo, a brainy boy! I love it!" Grantaire slurred. "Tell me, what do you think of revolution?" Courfeyrac and Combeferre inched closer to the bench in which Enjolras was sitting on, as if the words that would come out of his mouth would mean life or death. Enjolras sat up tall. "I say, if you stand for nothing, what's the point of living? I stand for this revolution. It's unfair that those less fortunate than us have to suffer. As American Thomas Jefferson once wrote, _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness._ If America can have these beliefs, surely we should too. I don't want to wait around and let the King rule us forever. If there is a revolution, I want in." Grantaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac cheered. "I like you kid! I knew you were one of us." Courfeyrac patted Enjolras on the back as he sat down next to him. The other boys plopped down next to him. "What's your name?" Combeferre asked. "Enjolras." Enjolras replied. "Sooo, Enjy…can I call you that? Do you drink?" Grantaire hiccupped. Enjolras chuckled. "Yes I do." "MADAME! FOUR MORE!" Grantaire half slurred half yelled across the room. A dark haired woman who seemed to be in her thirties, glared at him. "Yes, your majesty." She grumbled and brought over a bottle and four glasses. She slammed them on the table and mumbled a few curse words, then walked away. The four boys were silent. "Well isn't she precious?" Courfeyrac broke in. The boys laughed and pour their wine. As they were doing so, the very pretty women came into the café. Two had blond hair and one had light brown hair. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre began to whistle and call out to them. "Helllloooo, ladies!" "Lookin' for somethin' to do? Come on over and sit for a while." "Come on, madamoselles! Like what you see?" The three girls looked at each other and giggled. The brown head flirtted, "I don't think so. Not tonight, monsuires." The girls continued their fits of giggles. "Well, if you want a good time, you know where to find us." Courfeyrac said seductively. Enjolras rolled his eyes and chuckled. " _Parisians_." He thought. The boys tried everything to attract the ladies, from raising their glasses, to sending them kisses. One of the blonds bit her lip. "We'll let you know." The girls again broke into a fit of giggles and walked over to the madame who was waiting behind the counter. The three boys were checking the girls out as they walked away, while Enjolras paid no attention to them. Apparently that caught Grantaire's eye. "Not your types?" he asked as he took a sip of wine. Combeferre and Courfeyrac chuckled and followed suit. Enjolras shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just…I have no interest in women." Graintaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all spat their wine out and into Enjolras's face. "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed as if what Enjolras said something worse than a swear word. As if the pits of hell just opened up, and was ready to consume them. Enjolras looked at each one of the boys. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I just have no interest. I came to Paris in hopes to start over. To create a new life for my country and for myself. At this time, women are just not high on my objective. I want to focus on this country before anything else. I hope to tell my story to my descendants, but for now my country is first." Combeferre grinned. "You are a man with priorities. Very well, mon ami. I support your decison." "I second it." Courfeyrac chimed in. Grantaire rolled his eyes. "I guess I third it." Enjolras smiled. "I'm sorry I talk too much. I've never had a group of friends before. I promise to make you all proud." The three boys smiled. "Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!" Combeferre exclaimed. All of them laughed. "To the revolution!" Enjolras exclaimed as he raised his glass. "TO THE REVOLUTION!" the others sang and raised their glasses.

Her head became more visible now. Her dark hair was tangled, knotted, and matted. Her skin was tan from the dirt of the streets. She had a skinny, hunger-pang frame, but what drew Enjolras to her was her eyes. She had the warmest color of brown for eyes that gleamed with intelligence. She was a diamond in the rough. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Enjolras's heart began to beat faster. It had been seven year since he told his friends about his choice of revolution over women. .Every other woman he met, he dismissed. So why was this one making him feel otherwise? How was it that this street beggar, who was madly in love with his good friend Marius, capturing his attention? He stared a little bit longer. _Oh God. Oh my dear God_. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. For a moment, all he could see was her. _Éponine._ Her face was beaten by the wear and tear of her life. Her lips seemed to be untouched by her life. Those beautiful lips that were perfect size. Not too small, not too big. Enjolras wanted to press those lips of her to his. He wanted to hold her skinny frame in his embrace. He wanted her. He wanted to let Éponine know that he was madly in love with her.

"Ponine!" called Enjolras's friend Marius. This shook Enjolras out of his daze. He had forgotten. It was June fourth. The next day would be the planned revolution. Earlier, Marius was talking about a girl he met on the street. A pretty blond who he described as "more beautiful than the angels in Heaven". Enjolras's friends, who now grew from three member to nine, had begun to snicker and taunt Marius about his "ghost girl". Enjolras tried to convince him to stop his romantic fantasies, but to no avail. Now he knew how Marius felt. What it felt like to be in love. "Ponine!" Marius called out again. Éponine looked over at him and smiled. This broke Enjolra's heart. Her smile. The only time he saw her smile was when she was with Marius. Her smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like it was going to burst. Marius jogged over to Éponine. "Did you find her?" he asked. Éponine nodded and began to walk down the stairs of the café. Marius looked at Enjolras for approval. He nodded. Marius smiled and followed Éponine down to where his love would be. "Enjolras, what do you think?" Combeferre asked from behind. Enjolras turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, what?" "The plans! The battle plans! What do you think?" Combeferre asked in an irritated tone. "Well, what do _you_ think?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre looked upset. "You're the leader! You should decide!" "Yes, I know. But you're my right hand man. What would happen if I died in battle? Then _you_ take charge. _You_ must also make decisions." Enjolras patted Combeferre on the shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I need some air." And Enjolras took off down the stairs. _Have I gone mad?_ Enjolras asked himself. He wasn't going out for air. He was going to see her. He was going to see Éponine.


	2. Laissez-Moi Vous Aider

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reading my first Enjonine fanfic. Here's chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. The book or the musical.**

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Enjolras's heart had never beat so fast. _I am mad,_ he thought. Enjolras was usually a man with a plan, thinking before acting. But at this instance, he didn't think. All he could see was Éponine. He could remember the first instance he fell for her.

It was the year eighteen-thirty. King Louis-Philippe was on the throne and Paris was in distress. Thoughts of revolution began to spread like wild fire. In Le Café Musain, Enjolras and his friends were discussing the wrongs that were going on in the city. From the time Enjolras arrived in Paris to this current time, his small group of friends had expanded. His new group, now known as Les Amis de l'ABC, included a hypochondriac named Joly, a man of bad luck named Bossuet, a poet named Prouvaire, and a Polish orphan named Feuilly. Their recent addition to the group was a one Marius Pontmercy who was…an interesting fellow. Interesting as in the time when Marius was trying to complement Enjolras's speaking ability, instead of saying 'I wish I could have your words in my mouth', he said 'I wish I could have your tongue in my mouth'. The only reason Marius remained was because of Courfeyac. He had befriended the tongue-tied school boy, and wanted to keep him like a pet. Enjolras agreed as long as he didn't mess up their plans. On the day he met Éponine, Enjolras was giving a small speech. "Why should the elite get to sit on their thrones of wealth, while there are people out in the freezing cold trying to scrounge up their next meal? Is it truly just that one class is much superior than the other? Do you think we should watch as our brothers and sisters suffer like fish out of water? Or should we show the king the unfairness of his rule?" All of Les Amis all cheered together. "Let's show that bastard who he's dealing with!" Feuilly shouted. All of Les Amis cheered again and repeated the phrases "Vive la France! Vive la revolution! Vive la liberté!" All except Marius, that is. When Enjolras jumped down from the pedestal he was on, Marius approached him. "En-Enjolras?" Enjolras turned to him. "Oui?" Marius shook with fear. "I-I th-think that maybe, maybe you're taking this revolution t-too seriously." He stammered. Enjolras was confused. "What do you mean?" Marius took a minute to gain confidence. "I mean…I hate the king as much as anyone here, but do we really need revolution? I mean, look at us in the big revolution! Instead of fighting for a republic, we fought and killed hundreds, and what for? Nothing!" "This will be different." Enjolras grumbled angrily. "And what if it is not?" Marius questioned. Enjolras got angry. He began to push at Marius's chest. "Now listen here, monsieur I-know-more-because-my-daddy-was-a-war-hero, I have worked too long and too hard to let this all go to waste now! I don't need your input! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I am the leader and whatever I say, goes! If you don't like it, then leave! Otherwise, sit down and shut up!" Marius cringed at every word Enjolras said, and began to put his arms up above his head as if he was about to be struck. Suddenly, there was a flash as someone ran in front of Marius. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" came a voice from the figure. Enjolras's eye widen and his jaw nearly dropped. It was a girl, no more than fifteen . Her green and purple dress was torn. She wore a brown belt that fit over her skinny waist. Her face was all red and she had fire in her eyes. She stood tall in front of Marius. " YOU BIG, FAT, BULLY!" she yelled at Enjolras with all the fire she had. He could've easily gotten angry with her, tell her off, but he couldn't. He found this street beggar and her fire…attractive. She didn't look like much, but oh how Enjolras looked at her. He had never seen a woman with such fire, such rugged beauty. The Amis were looking at Enjolras now, wondering and worried about his next move. Enjolras stepped back a little and gave a small bow. "As you wish, mademoiselle." The Amis dropped open their jaws. Did their leader just get beaten, by a girl? The girl smiled and turned to Marius. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Éponine! You can't keep trying to save me! I appreciate the kindness, but I need to do things myself, you know." Marius replied. _Éponine. Éponine. Oh God, that's her name._ Enjolras straightened up and walked toward Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire, but trying to hide the face he was watching her. He examined Éponine. _Elle est_ _très belle. Lovely eyes, beautful lips, firey passion, nice curves…oh dear God I'm a pervert._ He didn't realize he was looking all over her. Her hips, her bum, her breasts. _Dear God, what is wrong with me ?_ He asked. Then he was hit by the final blow. Éponine smled. Almost in that instant, Enjolras felt like he was punched in the stomach. That smile. That shining smile. Enjolras could feel his tough shell start to crack. He had never felt like this before, yet he knew what he was feeling. _Lub-dub._

 _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Faster and faster his heart pounded. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "All right, genius. What am I going to do?" Enjolras began to talk to himself. He couldn't just tell Éponine he was in love with her. She was in love with Marius. But a thought ran through his head. _What if I die in battle? What if I never see her again? I cannot let it slide. I must say…no I can't._ Enjolras was at war with himself. Should he or shouldn't he? Was he up to the challenge if Éponine did not feel the same? "I guess I'll find out when I get there.

A large gate separated Marius from his new found love. Éponine hid in the shadows as she heard the man she loved exchange romantic words with Cosette. Cosette. The Lark. Her first friend now her enemy. Taking away the man that Éponine had so deeply loved. She knew it wasn't Cosette's fault. She was picked up by a wealthy man and given a better life, whereas Éponine was stuck with parents who were mean and cruel. If it was Éponine who was given the life of luxury, maybe things would be different with her and Marius. When Cosette was called back in by her father, and Marius left Rue Plumet with a huge grin, Éponine knew she lost the battle. Marius's heart was won over. Éponine began to tear up. _Not now, 'Ponine girl. You can cry later_ she thought. In truth, she didn't have time to cry. She felt a presence in her wake. "Look! It's your brat, Éponine! What she doin' 'ere?" came a familiar voice. Brujon. That could only mean one thing. The Patron-Minette. Her father's gang which consisted of Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, and Montparnesse. They walked over to Éponine and circled around her. Her father, an older man with orange hair, faced her. "Éponine, get on home. You're not needed in this. We're enough here without you" Éponine shook her head. "I know this house I tell you there's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives" Thénardier grabbed Éponine's hair and pulled her out of the way. "Don't interfere. You've got some gall. Take care, young miss, you've got a lot to say!" Thénardier summoned Claquesous and Montparnasse to climb the gate. _No,_ Éponine thought. _I can't let my father ruin Marius's happiness._ She was hesitant at first, but she built up the courage and blurted out, "I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them." Thénardier turned and faced his daughter. "One little scream and you'll regret it." Éponine knew she had to do something. _For Marius_ , she thought. Then, she screamed. Thénardier looked up at his two henchmen **.** Claquesous and Montparnasse fell from the gate. Their operation was ruined. "You wait my girl! You'll rue this night! I'll make you scream! You'll scream all right!" and in what seemed like a millisecond, Thénardier punched Éponine and she fell to the ground with a loud ' _thud_ '. "Head for the sewers, boys! Make sure you're not seen!" shouted Thé no time, he and the Patron-Minette scattered **.** Éponine was sprawled on the dirty cobblestone floor, her face throbbing. She was in so much pain she didn't even notice the figure standing above her.

Enjolras saw the whole thing. From the moment Éponine led Marius to the house of his love, to that horrendous punch. He had been punched before, so he knew the feeling. But seeing Éponine get punched brought pain to his heart. He watched as the group of men left her on the floor. The pain in his heart grew as Éponine laid there, unmoving. _Oh my God she looks so helpless,_ Enjolras thought. He slowly walked towards her. Éponine still didn't move. He inched closer and closer. When he was above her, he began to speak. "Mademoiselle? Are you okay?" _Of course she's not okay! What kind of stupid question is that?_ Enjolras yelled in his brain. Éponine still didn't move. "Éponine?" Éponine slowly moved her head and looked up at Enjolras. He put out his hand towards her. "Here, let me help you." Éponine hesitated. After a few minutes of thinking, she took his hand.


	3. Parler

**Author's note: Hey guys! Happy New Year's Eve! (or New Years). For all you awesome readers, I'll give you a gift...chapter 3! Thank you so much for your views! It means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer~I don't own Les Miserables, book or musical**

 **P.S. To all the Hamilton fans, have you noticed some of Hamilton references?**

Enjolras's garret was not too small, but not too big. It was a more comfy size, if you will. Éponine was surprised by the way Enjolras reached out to her. No one had ever done that before. _Was he being kind?_ Éponine wondered. _Maybe he just wants some service. Well, I've agreed to come, I might as well follow through._ Enjolras led Éponine to his small dining table and sat her down. He looked into her eyes. "I'm going to bring a washcloth with some cold water for that bruise. Then I'll make you some tea. Will that be alright?" Éponine nodded. He walked over to the counter and pulled a teapot out of the cupboard and placed it on the table. To her left stood a small fireplace. In that small fireplace, a bucket of water hung from the top. Enjolras grabbed the bucket and placed that on the table as well. "Pardon for the mess." He apologized. Éponine nodded. As Enjolras was busy getting his equipment together, Éponine looked around the garret.

The room she was currently in was painted in a glowing sunset red color. Above the fireplace were two large portraits. One was she had seen before, thanks to Marius. It was the writer Voltaire. The other one looked a lot like Enjolras, but Éponine had a feeling it wasn't him. The man looked about Enjolras's age, with the same curly blond hair and bright blue eyes as he. But the man in the painting had a different aura, more noble than rebellious. She looked to her right. There were two wooden doors. One of the doors was open. It was his bedroom. It was a nice warm green color. He had an old wooden bed with egg shell white covers. The door blocked most of the view, but Éponine could see that Enjolras had a large red bookcase which was overflowing. Éponine could help but to chuckle. She knew that Enjolras was an intellectual and she was not surprised at the amount of books he had. After spending some time at Le Café Musain with Marius, she learned a little bit about the Man of Marble. For one thing, he was determined to change the lives of the poor. Éponine knew it was a lost cause, but Enjolras had this way of speaking that almost hypnotized anyone with ears. He could convince anyone, and maybe that is what drew her to follow him home. Then again, there was no one in the entire city of Paris who would've taken her in like that. Well, maybe Marius, if she was lucky. Whether it was out of kindness or want for service, Éponine braced herself.

Enjolras poured some tea into a cup and handed to her. "Does it still hurt?" Enjolras asked as he squeezed the excess water from the towel into the porcelain bowl. Éponine nodded lightly. The pain may have stopped, but she could feel a big hot lump growing on her face, which made her blush with embarrassment. Enjolras moved over to Éponine and crouched to face her. He slowly moved the towel in his hand towards her face. Éponine flinched. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Enjolras coxed. She relaxed a little and let him put the towel on her face. The cool water from the towel made the heat of the bruise diminish. This made Éponine sigh. It felt so nice on her face. When Enjolras went to rinse the towel, Éponine took a sip of her tea. Soothing and warm. "That was really brave what you did back there." Enjolras said as he came back. Éponine just took another sip of her tea. "Hey, look. It's fine if you don't want to talk. I'm just trying to be frien…" "Aren't you supposed to be running a revolution?" Éponine broke in. Enjolras chuckled. _I don't think I have ever heard him chuckle before._ Éponine thought. "Why yes I am, and yet I'm helping you." "I can leave if you like. I don't want to burden you." "You're no burden. I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. Besides, I left Combeferre in charge, so I can spare a few minutes." Éponine nodded. "Well…you're too kind, monsieur. How may I repay you for your kindness?" She looked into Enjolras's bedroom, anticipating his answer. Enjolras saw where Éponine was looking, then faced her again. "That kind of payment isn't necessary. The only thing I want from you is to take care of yourself." Éponine was both confused and relieved. Relieved because she didn't have to sell herself again. Confused because, well, why was he being so nice to her? She looked into his handsome blue eyes. They sparked with fire that Éponine had always seen in him. His curly blond hair was plastered to his face. His cleft chin made him seem almost god like. He was handsome, she would give him that, but he wasn't Marius. Where Marius seemed more innocent, Enjolras seemed more adult. His dark red jacket he wore seemed to bring out his revolutionary aura which seemed more like him.

"Are you fighting, tomorrow?" Éponine asked as Enjolras was putting away dishes. She knew the answer but she wanted to stay in Enjolras's kindness for a while longer. "Yes I am. In fact, I'm leading." He turned towards her. "I hope you are not joining us. It's too dangerous for a woman like you." Éponine laughed. "Oh please! If you think I can't handle myself, then you've got the wrong girl. For seventeen years, I think, have had to put up with my family. Trust me when I saw that's a war zone in it of itself." Enjolras frowned. "Well, it's nothing personal against you. It's for all women. If a man saw a woman in battle, his first instinct would be to protect her instead of his fellow soldiers. Women aren't exactly the strongest of the sexes. We need as many men as possible in order to win this war. We cannot be distracted by…your kind." _Excuse me?_ She thought angrily. _Did he just say that women are weak? Oh poor uneducated_ boy. If there was one thing Éponine was not, it was weak. She had suffered way too much to be insulted by some school boy. Éponine stood up and walked over to Enjolras with her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know two things, _monsieur Enjolras_. One, women are _much_ tougher than men. We cook, clean, get pregnant, bare children, raise them, provide for you, take care of the sick ones in the family…need I go on?" she slowly walked up to him until he hit the counter behind him. "Second, I am more than able to take care of myself thank you very much. I have lived on the streets almost my entire life. I'll admit, I have had many unspeakable things happen to me. I've been beaten. I've been raped. I've been harassed. I've been shunned. Does that make me weak?" "I never said women were weak. I said that they aren't exactly the stronger sex." "What's the difference? Weak, not strong? It all sounds all the same." Éponine argued. "Now tell me, monsieur, have ever been raped? Do you know what it's like to be pinned down like a rag doll, unable to move, while the figure on top takes advantage of you?" Éponine began to tear up, but continued on. "I'm guessing not. You read books about how women are damsels in distress and always need rescuing. They are nothing but weak. While we women try to make good out of our lives, you men degrade us. Discard us. Hurt us. And you saw _we_ are weak? Well, monsieur, do you still think we women are weak? After all what men do to us, do you still believe we are weak?" Enjolras stood there speechless. Éponine smirked in triumph. "What's the matter, monsieur? Cat got you tongue?" she stepped back and let Enjolras gather his thoughts. She half expected him to kick her out. _Any minute now._ She thought. But that wasn't what happened. Instead he bowed to her. "My apologies, mademoiselle." Éponine's body began to tingle. Was he…accepting her words? Did he…actually listen? Enjolras straighten up. "You have caught my attention. You brought up some really good points. You are also quite the speaker. I should have you speak at one of our meetings." He smiled a very handsome smile. _Lub-dub_ _._ Éponine looked at the Marble Man. "I don't think I have ever seen you smile before, monsieur Enjolras." Enjolras frowned. "I'm sorry." "No, no, no! Don't be sorry. I rather like it. It makes you more…human." The two of them shared eye contact for no more than a minute before Enjolras broke the connection. "If your face seems fine, then I should be heading back to the café. Combeferre must be in a panic right now." He chuckled then walked over to Éponine. Suddenly, Enjolras did something Éponine never expected. He took her right hand, and kissed it. _Lub-dub._ His lips we soft on her rough hand. "Thank you for your kindness, monsieur. I hope all goes well with your revolution." Éponine told. "Enjolras. No need to call me monsieur. It makes me feel old, mademoiselle." He said as straightened up. "Éponine. No need to call me mademoiselle. Don't deserve that title." The two looked at each other again for another good minute. "Well, I should go." Enjolras said and began to head for the door. He turned his head towards her. "Help yourself to anything you like to eat. I have some baguettes in the cupboard." Éponine smiled. "Merci beaucoup." Enjolras opened the door, and soon disappeared down the hall. Éponine found a knife and cut a dozen pieces of baguette and put them in a handkerchief she found. "I'm sure 'Zel, Gav', Hugues and Bressole will be happy to have these." She said to herself. Finally, she took one more look at Enjolras's garret, taking in all the moments that happened there. Then, she slowly inched her way to the door until she too disappeared down the hall.


	4. Sur Ces Pierres

**Author's note: Thank you all again for your views! It means the world to me! The next few chapters are coming together slowly. These are very hard chapters for me to write so I appreciate your patients. Yes, I know this ship is overdone and unrealistic, but I love ExE and I have been planning this fanfiction for a while. Also this is my story, so I can make it as unrealistic as I want :P. Please read and enjoy. If you like this story so far, give a little review!**

 **Disclaimer~I don't own Les Miserables, book or musical.**

"TO THE BARRICADE!" Enjolras yelled to his comrades. The sounds of gunfire and screaming people meant only one thing, it had begun. As soon as one of the National Guardsmen fired at a civilian woman, the fighting broke out. Les Amis and the hundreds of others who joined the fight ran to their battle stations. Couches, chairs, tables, and pianos poured like rain from apartments above. Carriages were pushed over. Stairs were dismantled. Anything that was good for a barricade was used. Les Amis ran from the funeral carriage to Le Café Musain, led by Marius on horseback. The apartments above threw their home furnishing down to the boys. Enjolras looked at the progress they made on their barricade. _This is it! All our hard work is finally coming together._ "Pardon, monsieur." Said a young boy in a brow coat as he bumped in Enjolras. Enjolras didn't take the time to say it was fine. He was too busy admiring his work like one would to a newborn child. As Enjolras and friends continued to build their masterpiece, Enjolras realized that his team needed a spy. "I need a volunteer! Someone who can find out about their plan and when they will attack!" he called out. Right next to him, an older man in a navy blue jacket turned to Enjolras. "I can find out the truth. I know their ways. I fought their wars and served my time when I was in my youth. I will be your volunteer, monsieur." Enjolras smiled and nodded. The man looked familiar, but Enjolras had no time to think. There was too much going on at the moment. When the barricade was finally finished, Enjolras stood on the very top, with Marius to his left, Combeferre to his right, and his followers behind him. In full confidence, Enjolras announced to anybody who would be listening, "Here upon these stones, we build our barricade! In the heart of this city we claim as our own! We are united as one! We will fight until this war is won!" The boys cheered. "They will come when we call! Vive la France!"

The darkness began to swallow the sky. There was no sign of Enjolras's spy or the National Guard. Enjolras made his rounds, talking to his men and friends. "Have faith." He told each man with a hand on their shoulders. As Enjolras finished talking to Courfeyrac and Gavroche, the inseparable duo who wouldn't fight without the other, he noticed the boy who bumped into him earlier. The boy passed Enjolras, but something didn't seem right about him. _Since when did boys have curves? Wait…oh dear God no._ Enjolras quietly followed the "boy" from behind. He hid behind the doorway of Le Café Musain. He watched as the "boy" was looking for something or someone. Enjolras found a rock the size of a button next to his foot. He picked it up, and carefully threw it pass the "boy's" head, hitting the wall in front of him. He turned around to see who threw the rock. _No. No, no, no, no, no, no!_ Enjolras panicked. It was her. It was Éponine. He figured out why he didn't recognize her. Éponine was wearing a hat that cover all her hair and part of her face, and a long brown trench coat that only the sharpest of eyes could pick up that she was a woman. _Why? Why would she do this?_ Enjolras wondered. _Was she trying to prove something? That women aren't weak like she said? She's being so foolish!_ Éponine turned her head towards the barricade, to a man in a blue coat. _Marius. She's here because of Marius._ Enjolras's heart would've broke if he wasn't so worried about Éponine's safety. He watched her look at Marius with such compassion. _She loves him. She will always love him._ Enjolras had to admit it to himself sometime. He knew he would.

"He's back!" Prouvaire yelled. Enjolras and some of the boys grabbed their guns and climbed up the barricade. Enjolras peered over. It was the spy he sent earlier. "Let him in." Enjolras ordered. The boys climbed down and moved some rubble away in order to create an opening. The spy walked in. "Listen! My friends! I have been to their lines and counted each man. They have armies to spare and our danger is real. We will need to do everything in our power to stop them." The Amis looked at their leader, waiting to hear what he would say. Enjolras let the words sink in a little. With all his confidence, he told the spy, "If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. We shall overcome their power. What do you have for us, my good monsieur?" The spy explained, "There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. They plan to concentrate their force and hit us from the right." "LIAR!" came a voice from the group. It was little Gavroche. He pointed his small finger at the spy. "I know that man! He's inspector Javert! He's been spying on us and telling the National Guard! Don't listen to him!" _Of course! How could I've been so stupid! That's why he looked familiar!_ Enjolras now remembered the inspector. Javert always impeded on his speeches, and yet he could never remember his face. Until now, that it is. The Amis pointed their guns at Javert. "Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Prouvaire asked. Enjolras looked at Javert. "Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there. The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" Grantaire and Combeferre grabbed Javert by the arms while Bossuet held a rifle to the inspector's back. As they headed inside the café, Javert pushed Grantaire into wall. He head-butted Combeferre in the mouth, which caused Combeferre to lose his grip. The other boys ran inside to contain him. Enjolras tried to help, but ended up getting punched in the jaw. It didn't take long for Enjolras to recooperate. When he came back to his senses, Enjolras found a metal rod propped up against the wall. He ran over to the wall and grabbed the metal rod. Enjolras then hit Javert across the head. The inspector crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The boys looked at Enjolras with fear. They had never seen their leader act so violently like this before. Marius ran up behind Enjolras and patted him on the back. "You did what you had to, mon ami." Enjolras turned to Marius and nodded. The two of them looked at the other schoolboys. "Well? Don't just stand there gawking! Tie the traitor up!" Marius ordered. The boys stayed in place. "You heard Marius! Tie him up!" barked Enjolras. The boys went to work. Marius turned to Enjolras again. "Enjolras, we need to send another spy. I have a feeling that we are goi…" "Marius, shut up." Enjolras interrupted. "Everyone be quiet!" he ordered to his men. No one moved or made a sound. They heard it. Footsteps. Heading towards the barricade. The boys grabbed their guns and climbed up the barricade. Enjolras got to the top first. _Oh mon Dieu._ A full National Guard army had established themselves a few yards away from the start of the barricade. _We're outgunned and outnumbered._ One of the soldiers stepped out of rank, most likely the commanding officer. He stood at full attention. "Who's there?" he called out. Enjolras looked at Marius, who was by his. He turned back to the Guardsmen. He hesitated, but finally Enjolras built up enough courage to yell, "French Revolution!"

"FIRE!" the orders vomited out of the officer's mouth. The shower of bullets began. "READY?!"Enjolras yelled. They boys had their rifles cocked and aimed. "FIRE!" and just like that, the fighting began. Musket shots blew up their ears. Some of them backfired. The Amis climbed up different areas of the barricade to get better shots. The beginning of the battle seemed to work in favor of them. Dozens upon dozens of National Guardsmen were dropping like flies. When the officer realized what was happening, he pulled out his sword. "ADVANCE!" he ordered. The Guardsmen pulled out their bayonets and began to march towards the barricade. The Amis braced themselves as the Guardsmen climbed the barricade. Many of the Amis, including Enjolras, went into hand-to-hand combat. They were sliced by the bayonets. Enjolras was hit from the back multiple times. He shot at a few and stabbed a few men. Then, he saw her. Éponine was following close behind Marius, like a mother would with her exploring child. He had a terrible feeling he knew what she was going to do. She was going to risk her life for him. Enjolras couldn't let her do that. He stumbled down the barricade towards her. When he got close enough, Enjolras grabbed Éponine's shoulders and twisted her around to face him. In the millisecond he twisted around, he saw her face. Petrified with fear. "Éponine! Get out of here! DUCK!" Enjolras yelled as he pushed Éponine down, pulled out this gun, and shot a Guardsman heading towards them. Éponine was laying on the ground, covering her head as musket fire cracked passed Enjolras and her. "MARIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" cried Gavroche. Enjolras looked up at his friend. Marius was carrying a large barrel of gunpowder in one hand, and in another a torch. He was unarmed. Éponine uncovered her head. "No!" she yelled, and Enjolras knew why. A National Guardsmen was climbing over the barricade, with his musket ready to fire at Marius. Éponine tried get up but Enjolras pushed her down again. "Stay there!" he ordered to her. Enjolras had to think of something. Fast. He looked at the ground both men were making. There was a small niche within shooting range of the Guardsman, Enjolras ran as quckly as he could to the niche, cocking the gun into place. When he reached the niche he had no time to lose. He aimed the gun at the Guardsman's head and pulled the trigger. If Enjolras waited a second later, Marius would've been dead. The Guardsman fell back and crumpled down the front of the barricade. "HOLD YOUR FIRE OR I'LL BLOW THE BARRICADE!" Marius yelled out. "Blow it up and take yourself with it?" The National Guard officer asked him. Marius nodded. "And myself with it." He slowly carried the torch to the gunpowder. "BACK!" the officer cried out, and the National Guard retreated.

Enjolras sat on the ground, completely exhausted. He never had this much adrenalin run through his veins before. Now he realized he had three things to worry about: his men, the National Guard, and Éponine. _I have to get her out of here, but I can't abandon my post._ He realized right then and there that he was right about one thing. Women distracted men. _Éponine_ distracted him. _God Éponine_ , _I love you. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself._ Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. "Why did you do that?" it was Éponine. Enjolras turn his head and looked up. She had that fire in her eyes which he loved. "I'm sorry. I believe you were supposed to say 'thank you'." "Thank you?!" Éponine exclaimed. Enjolras stood up and faced her. "Your welcome." He said as he started to walk past her. Éponine grabbed him by the shoulder. "How could you do this? How could you stop me like that? You realized Marius could've gotten killed?!" "You would've gotten killed as well." He tried to move, but Éponine blockaded him. "I am more than willing to die for him! He means the world to me! Not that you would understand." Enjolras stood quietly and examined her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. Tears of unrequited love. Enjolras resisted the urge to cup her cheek, run his thumb against her cheek. He wanted to tell her that he did understand. That she meant the world to him, but those words must be left unsaid. Those actions must be left untaken. "All I wanted was to help you. To help all my friends." He told her. "Well, I don't want help. I can do things on my own." She turned and began to walk away from him. "You almost fooled me, you know. You make a convincing boy." Éponine turned around to face him. "Then how did you know? How did you know it was me?" Enjolras smirked. "Boys don't have curves." That made Éponine smile. "Okay, I'll give you that." She walked back up to him. "Don't you have a revolution to run?" "Well it's kind of hard to do so if you are around." Éponine frowned. "I'm sorry if I cause trouble." "Yes, you should be sorry." Enjolras said sternly. "Do me a favor, Éponine. Do the revolution a favor. Please go home." "But…" Éponine started. "No buts. That's an order." Enjolras looked at Éponine's concerned face. He knew what was keeping her back. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on Marius, not that I haven't so before. What do you say?" Éponine looked at him in the eyes for a good few minutes. Then, she did something Enjolras never suspected. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, her head buried in his chest. Enjolras, surprised, responded to her embrace by wrapping his arms around her as well. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Enjolras was a little hurt when she let go of him. "Thank you." She mouthed. Enjolras nodded. Then, Éponine ran past him, scrambled up the barricade, and disappeared into the night.


	5. La Lutte Finale

**Author's note: Thank you all again for your views! It really means a lot to me! Please read and if you have the time, review! Here's chapter 5.**

 _ **Disclaimer~ I don't own Les Miserables, any adaption**_

The morning sun rose. They survived through the night.

During the night, a man joined their barricade. A tall, big, older man who volunteered. Enjolras was reluctant to let in another volunteer for fear that the boys would have another inspector Javert on their hands. Enjolras felt confident in this man when he executed Javert, so he let the man in.

Feuillly whistled to the boys as a wakeup call. Combeferre walked up behind Enjolras and whispered the words that Enjolras hoped he would never hear, "We're the only ones left." He gulped. _How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them that all hope is lost?_ Marius jumped down from a broken table that was on the barricade. "Enjolras, we're low on ammunition. There are dead bodies…" "We're the only ones left." Enjolras blurted out. The boys looked at him as if he were going mad. "We're the only ones left." The harsh truth began to sink in. They were doomed. Enjolras looked at each of his friends and member of the barricade. Most of these boys had lovers, wives, children. If these young men died, who would provide for them? Then Enjolras thought of Éponine. Oh how he wanted to get back to her and tell her how much she meant to him, but he was a leader. He had to command until his last breath. Enjolras came to his senses, and announced to his men, "The people have not stirred. We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. The people have not heard. Yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives. Let all the fathers of children go from here." A few followers left the barricade in a hurry, wanting to get back to their families. The only people left at the barricade were the Amis. Prouvaire put his arm around Enjolras's shoulders. "We will fight with you 'til the end, mon ami." Enjolras would've been glad to hear this if he wasn't pushing his friends to their impending doom. "Enjolras, I'm going to the other side of the barricade to get more ammunition." Marius told as he started to head over to the beginning of the rubble. "Marius, no. You are much too big for that kind of work. You could be an easy target." Enjolras explained, making sure to keep Éponine's promise. What Enjolras and the other boys didn't know was that one of their own was already getting the ammunition. Gavroche. As he climbed through the little holes and cracks of the barricade, he managed to get many cans of gunpowder. On the other side of the alleyway from where the barricade stood, the National Guard had planted themselves on the street behind their own makeshift barricade. One Guardsman noticed the little boy climbing, aiding the rebels. He turned to his commanding officer. The officer nodded. The Guardsman aimed his gun, and fired at Gavroche. The Amis heard the gunfire. Courfeyrac looked around to find his little buddy, but Gavroche was nowhere to be seen. "GAVROCHE!" Courfeyrac screamed as he realized where his little buddy was. He ran to the top of the barricade, only to be held back by Combeferre, Joly, and Feiully. Another gunshot. "Look at you cowards! Yellow bellies! You don't have the guts to shoot a kid!" Gavroche taunted. "GAVROCHE!" cried Courfeyrac, frantically trying to push his friends away and reach him. The little boy continued to taunt. Another gunshot. The taunting stopped. "NOOO!" Courfeyrac screamed. Gavroche was dead. Courfeyrac punched his friends out of the way and climbed down the other side of the barricade to pick up his little buddy. When he came back to the other side, Courfeyrac clutched the limp body of what was his brother-from-another-mother. He sobbed. Enjolras felt a fire light up in his belly. He knew how much Gavroche meant to Courfeyrac, and now he wanted revenge. Revenge against the man who killed the youngest member of the barricade. He wanted revenge on the men who will kill them all. Now, all thoughts of worry left Enjolras. All he had left was anger. "You at the barricade listen to this!" the National Guard officer yelled to the boys. Enjolras listened intently. "The people of Paris sleep in their beds. You have no chance. No chance at all. Why throw your lives away?" Enjolras looked at his friends. They had been through so much together, from their first revolutionary meeting to the strange three in the morning study sessions. Now they were all going to die. In a small pit of silence, Enjolras gave one final speech, "It was a pleasure getting to know all of you. Fight as hard as you can. Do what it takes to survive. Be brave, mes amis. If we die, I'll see you on the other side." He looked at his friends again, trying to remember their faces. Then, he climbed up the barricade. "Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!"

The Final battle was all but a blur to Enjolras. He heard the officer yell for cannons, and four large ones came into the scene. One blasted so close to Enjolras, that he could feel hs red coat singe. "FIRE!" Enjolras commanded, and his friends went to work. The Guardsmen continued to push the cannons closer and closer to the barricade. Some of the Guardsmen ran up the rubble and began shooting at the boys. Prouvaire was shot first. Right between the ribs. The boys had gone into had to hand combat when the National Guard climbed over the barricade. _CLINK_ slashed the bayonets. _CRACK_ the muskets sang. _SHH-BOOM_ went the cannons. Moans and screams echoed the alleyway. Blood blasted everywhere. Joly was hit and pummeled to the ground. Enjolras franticly shot and stabbed as many Guardsmen as he could. Combeferre and Courfeyrac banged on the apartment doors, begging the families inside to let them in. It was no use. _CRACK CRACK CRACK!_ Bahorel, the friend that Enjolras always seemed to never talk to, was killed. Another shot went off, hitting Marius in the hip. "Marius!" Enjolras exclaimed. The elderly man who was with them, picked up Marius. Enjolras looked at the man in his eyes. His gentile eyes gave Enjolras reassurance that Marius would be okay. A scream came"COME ON!" Feuilly yelled and pulled Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre into the café. They stumbled up the stairs to the top, while Enjolras proceeded to break down the steps. They boys needed as much time to live as possible. Feulliy, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras gathered in the middle of the upstairs room. They could hear the National Guard quietly walk into the café. All four boys stood n dead silence, waiting for what would come next. In a flash, bullets blasted through the floor. Feulliy, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac fell to the floor around Enjolras. They were dead. Enjolras panicked. He was the only one left. He hear the Guardsmen conversing and trying to pull themselves up onto the second floor. Enjolras ran to the window on the other side of the room. _Maybe I could jump._ He looked down. It was a long drop down. He would surely die on impact if he did. _Alright. Let's face it. There's no way out. I'll be with you soon, my friends!_ Enjolras heard some rustling. He turned to the direction of the noise. The officer and a few Guardsmen managed to climb up onto the second floor. They pointed their guns at Enjolras. _This is it._ He closed his eyes. "Wait!" came a voice out of nowhere. Coming up from behind a toppled over table was a face Enjolras was so glad to see. Grantaire. He stumbled over to where Enjolras was. He turned and faced the Guardsmen. "If you kill him, you have to kill me too." Grantaire looked back at Enjolras. "Permets-tu?" Enjolras untied the red flag that was around his waist and held it in his hand. With his free hand, Enjolras took Grantaire's, and nodded n approval. They both looked back at the Guardsmen. The red flag was raised. Shots like lightning were fired. Grantaire crumbled to the ground. Enjolras fell out of the window, and blacked out.

Éponine couldn't sleep the night she left the barricade. As she turned street corners, climbed over rubble, and passed fallen soldiers, all she could think of was Marius. _I hope he's alright. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him._ She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to remember his face. But instead of the innocent, freckled faced, green eyed man that she was desperately in love with, she saw someone else. Enjolras. With him mess of curly blond hair, his unscathed complexion, his fierce but gentile bright blue eyes. Éponine shook her head. _Why am I thinking of him for? He was kind to me that's all._ She tried again, but it was all the same. Enjolras. _Why?_ She thought about all the times she encountered him. The kindness displayed in the aftermath of the attempted robbery was a first, but Éponine had seen him around. She had seen him on the busy streets reading a book and walking at the same time. Éponine was always baffled that he never once walked into a lamppost or a pedestrian or a cart. He would walk and read as if he was the only one there. At night when she would pass the lightly lit café, she could see him pacing, running his fingers through his hair, looking distraught. _Poor boy,_ she would think. _You are way over your head._ Éponine had bumped into him at the brothel she worked at, which surprised her. Enjolras didn't seem like the man who would take a lady of the night, but at least once a month, she would see him. She usually would be helping the Patron-Minette on those nights, but she always wondered if he would take her if she was working. He didn't take her when he brought her to his house, so maybe no. _'Ponine, he is none of your concern now! Marius is. Let's just hope he will do what he promised._

Morning came. She heard screaming and cannon fire. Oh how Éponine wanted to go back, to make sure Marius was alright. Enjolras's words came back into her brain. _"Do me a favor, Éponine. Do the revolution a favor. Please go home."_ Was he truly caring or was she was just hurting the revolution? His order almost seemed like a beg. Like he knew something was going to happen to him and Enjolras didn't want Éponine involved. _Should I stay or should I go? What if he is hurt? What if he's…_ Éponine realized at that moment that she wasn't thinking of Marius anymore. She was thinking of Enjolras. Did he need help? Cannons still blasted. She couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, Enjolras." She said aloud. "But I am going to have to disobey your orders." And she ran to the barricade.

The battle ended by the time she got there. Blood and bodies were everywhere she stepped. Éponine looked around. All the boys who laid dead…she knew from Enjolras's meetings. Shot in the chest, stabbed, bleeding out. Éponine couldn't look. Marius was nowhere to be found. Then she saw him. Her little brother, Gavroche. When she was in the barricades, Éponine tried to convince him to leave, but being the little stubborn boy he was, Gavroche refused. She knew he could take care of himself, so she didn't think much of what would happen to him. Now he was gone, and it was all her fault. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. No more surprise tackles. No more "Stop, 'Ponine! That's disgusting!" when she would kiss him on the cheek. No more operation Bourgeois Begging, where one would make up such an elaborate story to distract the rich folk while the other robbed him blind. Éponine closed her brother's eyes, and cried. She had raised him all by herself from birth until now, and she didn't want to accept that he was really gone. She had her back faced against the entrance to the café. All she could do was watch her baby brother in hopes that he would wake up, knowing that he never would. Suddenly, she felt something tickle her neck. Éponine turned around. It was a red flag. She looked up and gasped. "Enjolras!" She ran into the café, only to find the stairs dismantled. She ran back to the barricade pulled out any loose bit of furniture that she could use to get herself up to the second floor. When she pulled together enough rubble to reach the opening of the stairs, she climbed up. Éponine pulled herself onto the second floor and the sight nearly made her gag. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Feulliy were lying on the floor, each boy holding each other's hand. _No. This…no._ They were schoolboys who were terrified, and relied on each other for comfort. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She carefully maneuvered herself around the boys to get to the window. As she got there, she saw Grantaire on the floor. Although he was a little quirky, Éponine still thought he was a sweetheart, calling her "Pony" instead of "'Ponine", getting into arguments over who had nicer hair, Enjolras or Marius, and always embarrassing her in sort of a brotherly way. She bent down and kissed him on the nose. "May you be able to drink as much as you want in Heaven, R." she whispered. She walked up to the window. Enjolras was hanging there like a ragdoll. "I have to get you out of there." Éponine knew her strength alone wouldn't be able to pull Enjolras out from the side. She looked around. There was a vertical beam holding the roof up. She looked at the trench coat she was wearing and got an idea. Éponine moved the toppled table at the other end of the room to where the beam was. She placed herself onto the table, took her coat off, and tried to tie it to the beam. _Too short_ she thought. Éponine looked at the dead boys. As much as she didn't want to disturb them, she had no choice. Éponine had to get Enjolras out from the side of the building and inside. She jogged over, and began to take the coats off of them. "I'm sorry." She apologized. When she got all four coats, she tied them together by the sleeves, making a long rope. She found a slightly tattered flag on the floor and tied up as well. Éponine stood on the table again and threw the rope over the beam. She got down from the table and tied the rope around Enjolras's legs. She got the other end of the rope, and began to pull. Slowly but surely, Enjolras was lifted from the side until his head barely touched the windowsill. Éponine slowly lowered him down, but before his head could hit the floor, she grabbed him from the front until his back was slightly bent. She lowered Enjolras onto the floor, and untied his feet. She moved to his side and looked at his face. It was cut up and bleeding, yet he still looked handsome. His body was covered in blood, his red jacket torn. His hair was plastered on his forehead. Despite what she saw, Éponine could tell he did not go out without a fight. She cupped his cheek. "I am so sorry." She whispered. Suddenly, Enjolras gasped for air. Éponine looked in shock. "You're alive!" she exclaimed. His whole body was shaking. He was going into shock, and Éponine knew he needed a doctor. Fast. She ran to the windowand began to yell. "HELP! SOMEONE! I NEED A DOCTOR! HELP THS MAN IS DYING!" she continued yelling and yelling. _Someone has to come! Please, God! Send some help!_ Éponine yelled again, until she saw a young man with a few women trailing behind him heading for the café. "We're coming, mademoiselle! Just stay where you are!" one of the women called out to her. Éponine ran back to Enjolras's side. "Hold on, Enjolras. Help is on the way. Hold on."


	6. L'hôpital

**Author's note: If you guys actually read these author's notes, PM me the word Banana. Ok? Now back to my note. Again, I want to say thank you for your views. It means a lot to me. If you are wondering why am uploading a new chapter so fast, here's my answer: I can't help it. Once I finish writing, I just have to put it out there. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Please review! Here's Chapter 6.**

His vision was blurry. A bright light was casting into what looked like a white room. "I think he's waking up." Said what sounded like a man's voice. "It's a miracle" exclaimed a young woman's voice who sounded an awful lot like Éponine. Enjolras's vision began to clear up. He could see the people whose voices he heard. The man was about in his early thirties. He wore a white coat with a nice white shirt. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of spectacles. He had sandy brown hair, a long curvy mustache, and grey eyes. The man hovered over Enjolras's face. "Bonjour, monsieur, I see you seem to have recovered fine. My name is Dr. Beaumont, and I will be looking over you for the next few months. You are very lucky. If this young woman didn't call for help, you would've died." The young woman walked up to the side of the bed. " _Éponine_." Exclaimed weakly. She wasn't wearing her man's clothing. Instead, she was wearing her ripped green and purple dress. Her hair was a mess, but he didn't care. The woman who saved him was the woman he was in love with. Éponine smiled as she took a seat close to his bed. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "How are you feeling?" she took his hand. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "Fine." He replied. Enjolras tried to position himself in the bed, but a sharp pain hit his chest and side. "Woah woah woah! Hold on there!" Dr. Beaumont said as he and Éponine carefully eased him up. The pain had spread, and Enjolras felt like he was going to blackout again. "Enjolras, stay with me!" Éponine said in the most gentleness of tones, that Enjolras felt like it was his duty to comply. "Well, aren't you an active one. You still have a long road ahead of you to recover. If you keep moving like this all the time, you will run the risk of reopening your wounds." Dr. Beaumont told him. The Doctor turned to Éponine. "I'll be back in an hour to check up on him. Some nurses will come to give medicine, food, and water. You may stay if you like. Visiting hours are until sundown. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Éponine nodded. "Oui, doctor. Merci beaucoup." The Doctor smiled and walked away to tend to his other patients. Éponine looked back at Enjolras and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are alive." Enjolras tried to smile back, but the effort was too great. "Hey, don't hurt yourself! Dr. Beaumont said that your case was a miracle. The gunshots should've killed you." She grabbed his hand again. "I'm no miracle." Éponine shook her head. "Don't say that." "If I'm a miracle, then I should've been able to save my friends. Should've won this revolution, but did I? No. And now they're dead…and it's all my fault." Enjolras tried desperately not to cry. If there was one thing he didn't like to show weakness. Especially in front of Éponine. She held his hand tighter. "Enjolras, please don't say that! I may not know what you are facing, but I lost someone too. My baby brother, Gavroche. I feel like this was my fault. I should've been there for him, but I can't change the past. No one can." "But I should've died with them. I was their leader." Enjolras choked. "Maybe there was a reason you didn't die. Maybe, you have some unfinished business here." "So did my friends. Combeferre had a wife, who is pregnant. Joly and Bahorel had a girl whom they fancied. Gavroche was so young. He had so much to live for, and yet…it was me who lived. I should've died, not them." Éponine bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. She looked stumped. "'Ponine, I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better. The thing is, they had more to live for than I. They had stories that they will never tell their children. Women in which they will never woo. They will be trapped in history as failed revolutionaries." "Then tell their stories! Be the one to keep your friends tales alive! Maybe that's why you lived!" Éponine exclaimed. "Tell me a few things you remember from your experiences with your friends." "Éponine, please. It's just too painful." Enjolras told. The two of them sat in silence. "You know, Gavroche really admired you." Éponine broke in. "I remember one time, he found and old, discarded, red jacket which was two sizes too big. He put it on and told me he was you. He started making pouty faces, and called me Marius. He would try to mimic your voice and say to me," she tried to mimic Gavroche, "We don't have time for your granddaddy issues Marius! I'm running a revolution here! This isn't a daycare, Pontmercy!" Enjolras chucked while Éponine giggled. "Gavroche really did that?" he asked. Éponine nodded and smiled. "I'll give him some credit I did say those things, but I don't pout." Enjolras explained. "Sure you do! It's especially visible through the wrinkles on your forehead." Éponine teased. "Okay, now you're sounding like Joly. He used to say "Enjolras! Don't make that face! It will be stuck like that forever! According to page three-hundred and ninety four in my medical textbook…" as he talked about his friends to Éponine to feel a little better. They weren't with him, but his memories were strong. _They will not die in vain. I will tell their story._ Memories flowed between Enjolras and Éponine, as if all the things they were talking about happened only yesterday. They laughed and they cried, but the words still kept coming. Enjolras didn't want this to end, but as the sun started to set, he realized Éponine would have to leave. Éponine didn't seem to notice the time as she was recalling something that happened to her with Grantaire. "…and then he said 'Come here to see me with my trousers off, eh?' and I said 'I prefer if you kept your trousers on, thank-you-very-much' and we just kept swinging our pieces of wood until I knocked his out of his hands, and…" "I'm sorry to interrupt," Apologized a young blond hair, blue eyed nurse as she walked alongside the bed. "but I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You need some sleep, monsieur." She turned to Éponine. "Are you related to the patient?" _Relation? Oh, great. What is she going to say?_ "She's my…" Enjolras started, but was cut off by Éponine, who blurted out, "Sister! I'm his sister!" The nurse looked at Enjolras then Éponine then back again, trying to see the relation between the two. "Ah, yes! She's my sister. She looks like our mother and I look our father. As you can see, I got the good looks in the family." Enjolras turned and winked at Éponine, who seemed confuse on what was going on. She grinned and took the hint. She looked back at the nurse. "He's kind of slow, the poor thing." She teased. "She's the idiot, according to mother." Enjolras teased back. Éponine gasped. "It takes one to know one!" She playfully punched his arm. The two of them burst into a fit of laughter. The poor nurse looked confused. "Umm…okay. Well…you may seem him tomorrow morning, if you like. Visitors usually start coming in at ten." Éponine understood, but Enjolras was disappointed. He finally was able to talk to her without worry, and now she was leaving him. "Could you give us a minute?" Éponine asked. The nurse nodded and walked away for a moment. Éponine looked into Enjolras's eyes. "Feel better?" "Yes, I do. Maybe you are right. Maybe I am meant to tell their stories. Or I could join them…" "Oh no you're not! I did not pull you from the side of the cafe just to have you kill yourself. Promise me you won't do anything foolish while I'm gone." Enjolras looked deeper into her eyes. She was indeed concerned. Did she care for him? "I promise." He told her. Éponine smiled again and began to turn her back to him. "'Ponine!" Enjolras called to her. She turned around to face him. "Oui?" Enjolras paused for a moment, then in a soft voice he told her, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." "No, thank _you._ I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Éponine replied. The nurse came back, looking very impatient. "Pardon, mademoiselle." Éponine apologized. "See you tomorrow, Enjolras." The young street girl then disappeared through the hospital. "Alright, monsieur! Time to check your temperature!' The nurse exclaimed, but Enjolras didn't hear. _See you tomorrow._ That was all Enjolras could comprehend. _See you tomorrow. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._


	7. La Réunion

**Author's note: Thank you all for your views! I WUV YOU ALL! Shout out to tinaanimegirlgonarusaku for favorting my story! On with chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer~Well, I think you know the drill**

Every day for the next few weeks, Éponine came to visit Enjolras at the hospital. She wasn't sure what kept bringing her back to him. She wasn't in love with him, for she still cared for Marius. Maybe it was the fact that she felt bad that he was bedridden or maybe it was because he saved her life and showed her kindness, that Éponine decided to do the same. Whatever the case was, Éponine loved going to see him, and she made a full day routine out of it. At ten in morning, she would head off to the hospital. Enjolras would be in bed either reading books or newspapers the nurses gave him or sleeping. They'd greet each other and Éponine would check his condition. Enjolras seemed to glow with health, which made her happy inside. Since Enjolras couldn't leave his bed, Éponine made it her mission to describe the day to him. She would tell in in deep detail how the sun looked, the color of the sky, what the breeze felt like if any. When Éponine would finish, Enjolras would close his eyes and imagine what Éponine had described to him. He would smile, and that made her stomach have butterflies. Enjolras's nurse requested that he'd practice walking. Éponine would take his hands into her own and slowly guide him through the halls. When he would feel like falling, she would hold him up. At one point their noses touched, and Éponine got goosebumps. After a nice walk around the hospital, the two of them would head back to Enjolras's bed and would do some friendly talking. He would talk about his political ideas and aspirations, she would talk about her family. He would talk about his friends, she would talk about her life in Montfermeil. They would talk until sunset, when the visiting hours would end. They would concluding their meeting with a "see you tomorrow", and Éponine would leave. She would be a little sad to leave, but be elated knowing that she would she him again the next day.

One day, as she was on her way to the hospital, she bumped into a young man. He wore a blue jacket and trousers. The man had a beautiful dark brown cane in his left hand. He had reddish-brown hair that looked strangely familiar. "Pardon, monsieur…" Éponine started then looked at his face. "MARIUS!" she exclaimed and hugged his torso. "'Ponine! It's so great to see you again!" She looked at his face again. "We thought you were dead!" "We?" Marius questioned. "Oh, that's right! You don't know. Enjolras is alive and well!" Marius was in shock. "Really?" Éponine nodded. "I was going to go see him in the hospital. Care to join me?" Marius agreed and the two of them were on their way.

Éponine ordered Marius to stay behind so Enjolras wouldn't see. She walked over to Enjolras's bed, and noticed that he had his nose in book. Éponine chuckled. "Bonjour, mademoiselle." Enjolras sad without taking his nose out of the book. Éponine pushed the book out of his face and took a look at him. "May I help you?" he smiled. _Lub-dub._ "I have a surprise for you." Éponine told. "Now close your eyes." "Awe, 'Ponine! You know I hate surprises!" Enjolras complained. "I assure you, this is a surprise you will like." "Fine." Enjolras said as he closed his eyes. Éponine jogged over to Marius. "Come on!" she whispered and pulled him over to the bed. When the two of them got close enough, Éponine told Enjolras to open his eyes. "Marius?!" Enjolras exclaimed. "Enjolras!" Marius hobbled over to the side of the bed and took a seat next to his friend. The two got into a deep conversation, catching up on the last few weeks. Éponine watched the two of them, seeing how happy they were. She decided to leave the two boys alone and explore the hospital a little bit.

It was extremely crowded and hard to breathe in, but the patients seemed to manage. Children, adults, and older folks were bed ridden. Nurses were working overtime with many of the sick. Many of the people were throwing up, bleeding profusely, or were in intense pain. She passed by a few doctors taking a child's body down the hall. The child's mother was sobbing. Éponine wanted to comfort the lady and to tell her everything would be okay, but she knew better than to leave a morning woman to morn. She continued walking until Éponine heard some yelling. "You can't do this to me, I'm Frenchwoman! Let me through! I have to see him!" Éponine ran over to see who the scream belonged to.

A few doctors were trying to barricade a young woman from entering a hospital room. She was a pretty girl, with bright green eyes and curly light blond hair. She wore a nicely pressed, light yellow cotton dress with a yellow rose on her bodice. She was fair skinned with a light dusting of freckles on her face. Éponine knew who that was. That was Musichetta.

She had met Musichetta at the café, where she was flirting with Bahorel and Joly. The two of them weren't really friends, but they did exchange words from time to time. She was a girl who could trap any man with the power of her fortune-telling eyes and beautiful frame. She never refused time with her two lovers, and Éponine knew that when Muschetta was in love, she meant it.

"Please! I must see him! I must see my Joly!" _Joly? He's here? He's alive?_ Éponine ran over to Musichetta and the other doctors. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle. But if you do not have any relation to the patient, you may not see him." Tears were dripping from her eyes and flowing down her cheeks and nose. "Si'il vous plait! I must! At least tell me if he's alright!" Musichetta choked. "Mademoiselle! I'm sorry but…" "She's with me!" Éponine yelled to the doctors. They turned to her. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Éponine didn't hesitate. "She's with me. That's all you need to know. If you have any questions, please confront my brother." She jogged over to Musichetta. The doctors lost their grip on the girl and Éponine managed to grab Musichetta's skinny arm and pull her away. "Thank you, 'Ponine." She told. "Anytime. Now, let's go find Joly."

A nurse was helping a young man, who was on crutches get to his bed. He was struggling, but he managed to make it. The nurse steadied him down and left to get him some water. The young man wore a white shirt, red tie, black coat, and black trousers. He began checking his vital signs, looking for spiders on his bed, and covered his mouth when a two year old little boy walked over to his bed and coughed on him. "Germs!" the young man complained. "Jollly!" shouted a girl from across the room. Next thing he knew, Joly was being tackled by a hug and billions of kisses. "Musichetta?!" he asked surprisingly. Éponine watched from the side, giggling. She had never seen two people so happy, at least not as much as these two. "Oh Joly, Joly, Joly!" Musichetta breathed between every kiss. "My love! We have someone watching!" Joly exclaimed. Éponine giggled again. "No worries. I can leave, if you like." Joly released himself from the grasp of his lover. "Éponine? What are you doing here?" Éponine was completely immersed in the sparks flying between Musichetta and Joly, she forgot about Enjolras. "Oh! I wanted to tell you that Marius and Enjolras are alive! Marius doesn't seem in too bad of shape. He is using a cane now. Enjolras was shot in the chest, but by some miracle he lived. He's lying in a bed right now, but I'm certain he would want to get us if he saw you. He cares for you deeply. So does Mari…us." Éponine, for some strange reason, felt like something was different about Joly. She looked down and gasped. _How did I not notice this when I saw him?_ Joly was missing a leg. Musichetta followed Éponine's eyes and gasped. "Jollly! Oh my poor Jollly! Who did this to you?" "I was shot in the leg, and it got infected. The doctors amputated it to save my life. I don't like it as much as you do, but I didn't have any choice." Musichetta planted kisses all over Joly's face. "My brave hero! Oh my hero!" Éponine giggled again. "If it's too much trouble, I can just tell Enjolras you're here…" "No! No trouble! I'll just need my medication from the druggist, check my vitals…" Joly started, but was interrupted by the little boy from earlier who proceeded to cough on him. "Or now would be pleasant."

Éponine watched as the three boys conversed. She had done her job for the day. She brought them back together. It wasn't all his friends, but at least those two made Enjolras happy. When Joly and Marius left, Éponine walked over to Enjolras's bedside and took a seat close to him. It was sunset, but she didn't care. Éponine wanted one last word with him before she left. "'Ponine…I…I don't know what to say. That was really thoughtful of you. Merci." Éponine smiled. "I knew how much your friends meant to you. Just wanted to do something right for a change." Suddenly, Enjolras did something she didn't expect. He lifted his hand and, with the gentlest of touches, cupped her right cheek. His hands were so soft like a gust of wind kissing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and let out an inaudible sigh when he slowly and gently graced his thumb across her cheek. Éponine closed her eyes. _Oh_ , _please. Don't let this stop._ "You always do something right. You just don't realize it." Enjolras whispered. Éponine opened her eyes and looked at the man staring back at her. He had saved her life. He had shown her kindness. In return, she had saved his life. She had shown him kindness. Her heart began to beat. Was she…? Éponine quickly pushed Enjolras's had away from her cheek. "I'm sorry Enjolras, but I have to go." She stood up and began to walk away. "'Ponine!" he called out. Éponine froze and turned to him. "See you tomorrow?" _Marius, 'Ponine. Think of Marius. Don't answer him,_ her brain argued. Éponine's heart had other ideas. _No. Go see him tomorrow. He makes you happy. Do what makes you happy._ "See you tomorrow." she replied, and gave him a smile. imEnjolras gave her one also. As Éponine left the hospital, she began to feel something inside her heart. _No. It can't be. You are in love with Marius! MARIUS! Marius! Marius. Marius. Mari…_ Her heart began to beat, but this time, it wasn't for Marius. It was for…him. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._


	8. Roméo et Juliette

**Author's note: Hope you like this one! Chapter 8!**

That night, Enjolras had a dream about Éponine. He usually had constant dreams of the woman he was madly in love with, but this dream was different. The background was blurry, so he couldn't make it out. All he could see was her. She had no dirt on her face, no bruises, no cuts. Her hair was all silky and pinned up by a large red rose the size of his palm. Her smiling lips glittered in red lipstick and her eyes were filled with passion. She wore a long and slightly loose, deep red dress. _Oh, god. I love you. You are so beautiful. "Enjolras."_ Said dream Éponine in a coaxing whisper. _"Wake up."_ She rubbed his arm softly. _"Wake up!"_ she said again, this time louder. The dream dissolved into black. _No! Wait come back! I love you!_

"Enjolras! Wake up!" Enjolras's eyes snapped open. He looked over to the edge of the bed. It was Éponine. The real Éponine, with her torn dress, dirty face, cuts and bruises. _God, you are still beautiful._ Her hand was rubbing his arm, like in his dream. Éponine looked a little concerned, though. "Are you alright? You were breaking into sweat! I thought you were having a fever." Enjolras grinned to her. "No, I was just having a dream." Éponine bit her bottom lip, which made his heart skip a beat. "Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted your dream." Éponine apologized. "No worries. It was only a dream." Enjolras replied. After all, he was with the real Éponine. That was much better than a dream.

"Look at you! You are getting stronger by the day!" Éponine cheered as she guided Enjolras through the hall on their daily walk. "Thanks to you, 'Ponine." Enjolras said to her. "Well, I don't want to take too much credit. You've done most of the work. You should thank yourself." She told. "Alright then. Thank you, me." Enjolras joked. Éponine laughed as she guided him back to the bed. Enjolras sat up while Éponine grabbed the chair and sat next to him. "Alright. What do you want to talk about? I think we've covered ever possible topic in the two months I've been here." Enjolras told. Éponine shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess we could talk about…" she looked over at the windowsill above Enjolras's head. A book perched there, like a baby bird. She reached over his head and grabbed the book. Éponine looked at the title. "Enjolras, I didn't know you like romance." She exclaimed. Enjolras was confused. "I don't read romance! What do I look like? A softy? If my friends heard that, they would laugh me out of Café Musain!" "But, this is a romance story." Éponine retorted and handed him the book. Enjolras examined the title and laughed. "What? What is it?" she asked. "This isn't a romance! It's a tragedy!" " _Romeo and Juliet_ is a romance! I've read the story before, _monsieur_! It is about two people falling in love at first sight and the trials they go through to be together!" Éponine protested. "First of all, _mademoiselle, Romeo and Juliet_ is a play about the faults that feuds can have on people. Second, it's a tragedy, not a love story. Romeo and Juliet are faced with a momentous obstacle that results in a horrible and fatal conclusion. That's how Shakespeare structures his tragedies. The two of them live in separate families who are at war with each other. Romeo and Juliet fall in love and get married secretly. Romeo kills a man. Juliet fakes her death resulting in Romeo killing himself when he believes his love is truly gone. Juliet wakes up. She finds her lover dead, and kills herself. The two families make amends. The End. Does that sound romantic for you?" Enjolras explained to her. Éponine crossed her arms. "Say what you want. I still think it is romantic. How they both were willing to die for one another. I always wanted a love like that. Just a strong, beautiful love that cannot be broken despite hardships. One that is everlasting. I'mm sure that if Romeo and Juliet lived, they would have an amazing life together. A powerful bond between two lovers. Love is a powerful thing, you know." There was that fire again. Oh, how Enjolras loved it. Éponine smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." Enjolras reached over and cupped her right cheek and smiled to her. "Not the way see it." She smiled, and Enjolras's heart melted. "'Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.'" Éponine whispered as she leaned in close, her nose barely grazing his. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Enjolras quoted. At that moment, Enjolras leaned into Éponine's lips, and kissed her. His heart began to race. He felt weightless. At that moment, time stopped for him. He had never thought this would happen to him. Éponine's hand reached up and cupped the back of his neck. Her tongue brushed against his lips, begging to enter. He parted his lips and let Éponine deepen the kiss. _Oh, God. Don't let this end._ He maneuvered his hand from her cheek to her knotty hair. The two gasped to get some air but it wasn't long before their lips made contact again. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ "I love you." Enjolras gasped, not realizing that he said those words out loud. Éponine pulled back quickly, and stood up abruptly. She had fear in her eyes. "Éponine." Enjolras called to her. She began to step back, as if she saw a dangerous lion approaching her. "I…" Éponine started. Suddenly, she rammed into a nurse, who was carrying some newspapers. "Hey! Watch it!" the nurse complain. Éponine couldn't stop looking at Enjolras. "I…" she kept walking backwards, afraid of what was in front of her. "Éponine." Enjolras called to her again. Éponine shook her head. Tears were forming n her eyes. "Enjolras, I…I'm sorry!" she bolted down the hallway, leaving Enjolras by himself. "Éponine! Éponine! Éponine! God damn it!" he hit the side of the bed. _Now look what you've done! You stupid man!_ Enjolras let a tear roll down his face. The one girl he was in love with, who actually kissed him, was now gone. _She probably won't come back now._ "Hey, monsieur." Said the old man in the bed to his left. Enjolras turned to him. "Did I just see you kiss your sister?" he asked. "Yes, I did! Why? Don't you do that with your own sister, monsieur I-have-no-life-therefore-I-must-dig-my-nose-into-other-people's-business? How about you go piss off." Enjolras snapped. The man turned away, grumbling some nasty words under his breath. _Well, now you've done it._ Enjolras thought angerly. _The last grasp you had on happiness is now gone. Bravo._


	9. Une Proposition

_Did that really just happen?_ Éponine asked herself. She rubbed her thumb against her lips. She wasn't sure why she did what she did. She let Enjolras kiss her. When his lips met her own, Éponine felt the fire spark inside her belly. She had been kissed by many men, well forced kissed as she was being raped or selling herself, but Enjolras was different. He didn't force her. She leaned in and he took her breath away. His lips were soft and comforting, like she could melt into them. Éponine didn't even know how she ended up kissing him. She was explaining her opinion on _Romeo and Juliet,_ next thing she knew he cupped her cheek like the day before. She looked into his handsome blue eyes. Those eyes that use to scare many men when Enjolras got angry, now had a sweet, calm, almost loving tinge to them. She felt like she was going to melt, her heart pounded. Then, she looked at his lips. Those lips that had spoken words of revolution. Those lips that made the cutest frown when he was upset. Just seeing his lips, his eyes, his face, made Éponine wonder how she could have never seen him before? He was kind, gentile, brave, bold. Then it hit her. Marius. She was so much in love with Marius, she never saw him. _Don't forget Marius_ her brain told her, but Éponine dismissed that thought when Enjolras quoted _Romeo and Juliet._ _Marius! Don't forget Marius! Mari…_ she got lost when her lips made contact with his. She didn't want it to end. She want to stay there, kissing hm. The man who always told her to 'bugger off'", the man who would put his friends and country, the man that no one believed to be capable of love, what kissing her. She felt his hand tangle up in her hair. She had never felt this way before. She felt giddy, and invincible. "I love you." Those words brought her back to reality. _No no no. He can't be! He's not…_ Éponine ran off. When she got to the end of the street, she slid down against a wall, buried her head into her knees, and began to cry. She was frightened. Frightened that someone might actually be in love with her. Éponine had visited Enjolras every day, and she didn't realize that every day she saw him, she was falling in love. It was so gradual, unlike with Marius. She just had to see Enjolras again, but after that incident, Éponine doubted that he would want to see the likes of her. _I'm so confused_ she thought. _What should I do?_

It had been a week since the kiss, and Enjolras had given up all hope. _She's not coming._ He began to wish that he could take back what he said, or better yet not have said it out loud. He was so driven by passion, the words just slipped. Now he was alone.

It had been three months since Enjolas was put in the hospital, and Doctor Beaumont had some news to share. "Monsieur, your condition seems to be improving. Within two more months, you will be ready to go out again. My only concern is that you will still need assistance on everyday things, like cooking and cleaning. I am going to assign you a nurse to assist you until full recovery." "Why can't I just stay here?" Enjolras asked. "I want you to get back into your old habits again. Get out of the hospital. Now nurse Amélie will…" "I don't need a nurse. I can handle myself." Enjolras protested. "Monsieur, you do! I cannot let you leave unless you have a…" "I'll do it." Came a voice. Enjolras turned to the voice and his heart skipped a beat. It was Éponine. She had come back. Doctor Beaumont turned to her also. "Mademoiselle! You're back! I hope this won't be a problem for you." "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem for them _at all_. _"_ Exclaimed the man in the bed next to Enjolras. The doctor dismissed it while Enjolras gave the man stink eye. "Alright, mademoiselle. Sit down so I can tell you what the monsieur can and cannot do." Éponine nodded and took a seat next to Enjolras. Doctor Beaumont looked at a list that was in his hand. "Okay. Within the two months you will be caring for him, the monsieur must not do are as follows: no running, no hard exercise or strenuous work, no climbing, no lifting unless it is a light object, no swimming but bathing is allowed, and…uh…no sex." "Fine by me." Enjolras said calmly. Éponine only nodded. "I guess everything else is alright, then?" Enjolras asked. Doctor Beaumont nodded and handed Éponine the paper. "There are some more instuctions on here. I just covered the basics. He is discharged." "Merci beaucoup, doctor. You are a hero." The Doctor smiled, which made Enjolras jealous. "No, mademoslle. You are." Éponine bit her lip and smiled. Enjolras really got jealous. "Okay! I think I should get home! Come along, Éponine! Help me up. Éponine helped pull hm up onto his feet. "You think you can manage?" she asked. "Yes I can, thank you!" Enjolras said as he slowly walked down the hall. Éponine smiled as he walked down the hall. _He's so attractive when he's upset._ She frowned. _Stop it! You are not in love! You're just…finishing what you've started._ Éponine trailed behind Enjolras, making sure he did not get into any trouble on the way to his garret.

The two of them walked into the garret. It was dusty and stuffy for the lack of air that circulated through the room. Éponine rushed over to the windows and opened them up. The calm late summer breeze blew inside. Enjolras took a deep breath in. He walked behind her. "Éponine, I just want to say thank you for taking…" Éponine spinned around to face him. She looked very unhappy. "Now you listen here!" she started moving forward, Enjolras was tripping backwards. "I am only here because I want to finish what I've started. I saved your life and helped you recover halfway. Now I am here to make sure you are fully recovered. In exactly two months, I will leave and at that point, you and I will never see each other again. No contact. We will not speak, we will not look at each other, we will act like this never happened. When the clock strikes exactly twelve-thirty in two months from now, I do not, do you hear? I do not want to see you ever again. Is that clear?!" Éponine had pinned Enjolras against the back wall, their noses barely touching. He understood. She wasn't fooling around. _Was she mad because of the kiss? She must be._ He looked at her face. The bruise from when she got hit was completely gone. Her eyebrows scrunched and her mouth frowned. Éponine's eyes still had that fire, but Enjolras saw more hate than passion. He knew he had to obey, even f it meant giving up his love for her happiness. "Alright then." Enjolras gulped. "May I make one request?" Éponine took a step backwards to let him breath. "Oui?" "Take my bed." Éponine looked surprised. "I have a spare cot n my office. I'll use that." "No, Enjolras. I can't…" Éponine shook her head. "Please. That's all I ask. Since you are going to be here a while, you might want to get comfortable." Enjolras requested, then began to walk towards his office. "Go ahead and get yourself cleaned off. There's soap and towels. Just go ask my landlady for some fresh water. She's in room 2 downstairs. You may also ask her for a nightshift, just make sure you clean it before returning it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He said with his baack turned. As he was about to walk through the doorway, Éponine called out to him. "Enjolras!" he turned. "Thank you." She said quietly. Enjolras nodded, then disappeared into his office.

The water in the tub was nice and warm when Éponine stepped into it. She wasn't surprised when the clear water turned black with dirt and grime, but it felt so nice to get the weight of past life off her skin. She did a deep cleaning with the soap and sponge until her skin turned pearly white. Éponine scrubbed her hair, untangling the knots and matting. When she finished, she dried her hair and brushed it out until it was silky smooth. She put on the nightshift and looked at herself in the mirror. The last time Éponine saw herself properly was almost twelve years ago. She had definitely grown up, with cuts, scars, and blemishes all over her face. _"Look at you! You really think someone would love a whore like you?"_ Montparnasse said to her once. _"You're better off being with me. After all, you do belong to me."_ Éponine shook that memory from her head, but he was right. _Who could love a girl like me? "I love you."_ She remembered Enjolras say. _Did he mean it? He couldn't have. He puts his country first._ Éponine was despertly trying to convince herself to not fall into the trap that every man she fell for set. They always broke her heart. Her first love, Montparnasse, broke her heart by taking her childhood away. Her second love, Marius, went unrequited. If she fell for Enjolras, how would he break her heart? She didn't want to know and she wanted to keep her distance. But she was helpng him recover. She was treading in the lion's den, and she had to be careful.

She walked into the parlor room and found Enjolras on the couch, with a book in his lap. He looked up. "You look…respectable." He turned back to his book. Éponine slowly walked towards the couch. He stayed there motionless. "I know I shouldn't, but I went out and bought some ingredients for a quiche. The recipe is on the table. Je vous en prie." He has a little hostility in his voice, which hurt Éponine a little. _This is good. Now you break away from him._ She walked towards the table where the recipe was. She had never cooked in her life, but she had to try. _Here goes nothing._

"Not bad. You say you've never cooked before?" Enjolras complimented as he took a bite out of his quiche. The two of them were on opposite ends of the table, eating Éponine's cooking. Éponine nodded. She hadn't said a word since her confrontation with Enjolras earlier, and she had the right to. He couldn't control his actions or words, and now he would be given the silent treatment. Enjolras examined her. Éponine looked rather beautiful, not that she wasn't before. She had a heavenly glow that made her look like an angel. Her hair was clean and free from knots, and it shimmered and curled in the candlelight. Her skin was slightly tan, but mostly white. _Belle. Belle._ Enjolras kept repeating in his mind. _But she's not mine. She will never be mine. I'll have to accept that._ The two of them sat in silence, taking small bites of their quiche. "Thank you, for the meal." Enjolras said, breaking the silence. Éponine still said nothing. "Éponine, you know that we are going to need to communicate if you are going to help me out." She stood up from the table. "Bon nuit, Enjolras. If you need anything, just knock." Enjolras watched as she scurried over to his bedroom, and shut the door. _She is acting like this, all because of you! Why don't you ever think before you act?_ He buried his head into his hands and sat in silence.

Éponine had her back against the door of Enjolras's room. _This is going to be a long two months._


	10. Un Compromis

**Author's note: Thank you for your views, guys! You are all amazing! Shout out to Eponine Enjolras23 for following this story and shout out to fangirl202122 for your reviews. It means a lot to me! Now ONWARD TO CHAPTER 10!**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Les Mis or any of the musicals I reference in my story**

The morning sun shined through the window. Éponine woke up having forgotten that she was in Enjolras's bed. She got up and walked around his room. There were speeches pinned upon the walls. She took a closer look at some of the parchments. Enjolras had impeccable penmanship, but she couldn't read any of his words. She could read, just not the long, complicated words. She made her rounds until she hit the bookshelf. She ran her fingers across the spines, feeling the bumps on the tips of her fingers.

Suddenly, Éponine heard a door creak. She turned her head to see if it was the door to the bedroom. It was not. She slowly made her way to the door, and ever so slightly, opened it. She saw Enjolras at the table reading the newspaper and drinking tea. Éponine opened the door a little bit wider. She noticed some croissants on a plate not too far from Enjolras's reach. The aroma filled her nose and tingled her spine. She was use to smelling these baked goods in the early mornings when she would pass the patisserie. Éponine opened the door wide enough to slip into the parlor. "Bon matin, mademoiselle." Enjloras said without moving his head from reading the newspaper. Éponine slowly took a seat across from him. "Bon matin." She whispered. Éponine took a glance at Enjolras. He wore a clean white shirt, with the top two buttons undone. Over his shirt, Enjolras wore a cardinal red jacket which complimented his blue eyes. His black tie was loose around his neck. Éponine eyed his hair, which was a huge curly blond mess. Enjolras had a small stubble on his jaw, which gave him a rugged look. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ Enjolras put the paper down on the table and smiled at her. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Well." Éponine whispered. "You need not to be afraid of me. What happen to the young lady who would tell me extravagant stories when I was in the hospital?" Enjolras asked. She shrugged. "Éponine, if this is about the…my advances, I am truly sorry. I do not know what came over me at that moment, I just…I'm usually…I have a tendency to act before I think. If I hurt you in anyway, I will make it up to you. I am a man of my word." Enjolras explained. Éponine looked into his eyes. He really meant it. _He's apologizing… for something that you edged on! That kiss was all your fault! He's apologizing for something you did!_ "You don't need to make it up to me. That…incident was all my fault. You were vulnerable, and I should have known better…" Éponine stated guiltly, but Enjolras protested, "No, this was all my fault. Don't blame yourself for something you did not do…" "No, it was my fault…" Éponine objected. "No it was mine." "Enjolras, please don't argue with me…" "Then let's compromise!" Enjolras exclaimed. Éponine cocked her head in puzzlement. "Compromise?" "Oui. It can be both of our faults so not one of use can call blame. Or, we both _not_ be at fault and just blame the ghosts of Romeo and Juliet for possession of our bodies. Your choice." Enjolras declared. Éponine laughed. "I like the latter." Enjolras chuckled. "Then it's settled. Now we can put this behind us and start over." Éponine smiled and stretched her arm out across the table. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Éponine Thénardier. It's a pleasure to meet you." Enjolras grinned and reached to grab her hand. Sparks flew up his arm. "Et moi? Je m'appelle Enjolras. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." The two of them shook hands like old friends, then sat back down. Enjolras grabbed a croissant from the plate. Éponine only watched. "Go ahead. Take one. It's for both of us." Said Enjolras. Éponine reached over and took a large one, and examined it. "It has chocolate inside, just so you know." She took a big bite, and the sweet filling filled her mouth. She had never had anything like this in her life. The fluffiness of the croissant and the smoothness of the chocolate danced on her tongue. "C'est magnifique!" she exclaimed. Enjolras swallowed his bite. "You know, my housekeeper back home always made chocolate croissants every morning before school." Éponine took another bite, then made a realization. "Wait, I thought the doctor said you cannot go outside?" Enjolras shook his head. "No, he said no running," "No hard exercise or strenuous work," Éponine helped list off. "No climbing," Enjolras said. "No lifting heavy objects," Éponine said. "No swimming," Enjolras pointed out. "And no sex." The two of them said in unison. Éponine giggled and Enjolras chuckled. _God, he looks so handsome_ said her heat. _Bad 'Ponine! No!_ "Alright. I know I have a few things to do. Get groceries, clean your garret, do some washing…is there anything I'm forgetting?" Enjolras thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Not that I can think of." Éponine got up from her chair. "Well, I better get started. It's a long day, and I'm not even dressed. Merci for the croissants." She began to head to the bedroom door, but stopped. She spinned around and sped over to the table and grabbed two more croissants. "I'll take those!" Éponine told, then sped into the bedroom. Enjolras chuckled. _She may not be mine, but oh how I love her._


	11. Madame Toussaint

**Author's note: Hey guys, again thanks for the views! You are all awesome. (as usual :)) I just want to let you all know that I will be heading back to school on Monday, so I won't be posting as much as I usually do. Don't worry, though! I have pre-written some chapters that will hopefully keep you all busy when I'm gone. Don't think I'm abandoning you! I love you all so much! Thank you for your views, now to chapter 11.**

The next two weeks were similar to the three months Enjolras and Éponine spent at the hospital. The only differences were Éponine had to do housework, and Enjolras was able to freely move. At exactly noon, the two of them would take a short walk around the block every day for some fresh air. They would pass many shops, patisseries, butcheries, toy shops, and Éponine's favorite, the dress shops. One day as they were passing the dress shop, Éponine noticed an elderly lady putting out a sample dress in the window. It was a lovely, deep rose red with delicate white laces on the bodice. It kind of reminded her of the red flag Enjolras wore around his waist during the revolution. She walked over to the glass to get a nice look at it. The fabric seemed to shimmer in the sulight, making it look elegant and dainty. _Oh, how I wish I could have a dress like this!_ "Come on, 'Ponine! We should go!" Enjolras called to her, but she still had her eyes glued to the dress. "'Ponine!" Éponine slowly walked towards Enjolras without taking her eyes off the window. She heard him chuckle. "What? What is so funny?" she looked at him and demanded. "I'll tell you at home."

They both entered the garret, and Enjolras halted Éponine at the doorway. "Wait here." He disappeared into his office. A few seconds later, he came out with a few franks and a note. "Here, take this to that shop you were looking at. I know the lady who owns that shop. Give her this note and she will help you." Enjolras smiled and handed the items to her. Éponine studied the franks and note in her hands. "You're not afraid that I might pocket this money?" she asked. Enjolras put his fingers under chin and lifted her head so their eyes made contact. "I think I known you long enough to trust you." Éponine smiled as her heart pounded in her chest. Similarly, Enjolras's heart pounded in his. "Now, go!" he exclaimed. Éponine took one last look at him before she disappeared down the hall.

A bell rang as Éponine opened the door to the little shop. "I'll be with you in a minute!" called and elderly woman's voice from a back room in the building. Éponine looked around the shop. A rainbow of colored fabrics filled the shelfs, from the deepest of greens to the rosiest of pinks. Some of the colors were bold, some were romantic, some were bright, and some were warm. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "What are you doing in here? Get out!" Éponine turned to see the elderly lady who owned the shop. The lady had curly red hair with streaks of grey that was pinned up into a bun. She had wrinkles all over her face, but her green eyes made the lady look ten years younger. She was about two inches shorter than Éponine, but she was very strong. The lady grabbed Éponine's arm. "Get out! I don't need beggers in my shop!" "No, no,no! Madame, please! I was sent here! I have a note for you!" Éponine gave the lady the note. The lady looked unconvinced, but she took the note and opened it. "Oh! You're monsieur Enjolras's friend! But…you are a…." "A begger?" Éponine finished. The lady let go of Éponine's arm. "Oui." "I can leave, if you like." The lady reread the note and looked back at Éponine. "Well, I never thought I'd say this, but stay. I'll help you out. My name is Madame Toussaint, and you are…?" Madame Toussaint asked. "I am Éponine. If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Enjolras?" Madame Toussaint circled Éponine, looking at her frame. "Oh, he said my husband's life from being trampled by a runaway horse. I owe him a favor." She explained. "I guess this is his favor, helping out a pretty girl like you. This is a first." The Madame smiled, almost evilly. "It's interesting. You seem to have the same frame size as my daughter. I'm guessing you would like a dress. Well, I have many pre-made dresses in her size for my displays. Would you like to try one?" Éponine smiled and nodded. "Alright, I have some in the back. Come follow me." Madame Toussaint began to walk to the back room, but Éponine didn't follow. She saw the red dress on the small platform behind the window. Éponine began to walk towards the dress. She stepped up on the platform, and touched it. She was in love with this gown. "Mademoiselle Éponine! Where are you?" Madame Toussaint called out from the back room. "Here!" Éponine responded. Madame Toussain walked into the showroom and smiled. "Ah, I see you've found my newest edition. Would you like to try it on?" Éponine's eyes glistened. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

"So how long have you and monsieur Enjolras been together?" Madame Toussaint asked as she pulled up the dress over Éponine's body. This took her by surprise. "Oh, no! We're not together! I am just his nurse. I'm just staying with him until he fully recovers…you see, during the revolution…" "Oh, I know all about that. Word travels fast around here." Madame Toussaint said. "He must be a good kisser, what do you think?" "Madame!" Éponine exclaimed in shock. _She isn't wrong, though._ The memory of their kiss played back in her mind. "Hey I maybe sixty-five, but I still have some fire in me!" Madame Toussaint said proudly. Éponine laughed. "You know, many women would sacrifice their first-born child for one night with him." "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised." Madame Toussaint giggled and looked at Éponine's face. "Is there something wrong?" Éponine asked. "I'm trying to find what monsieur Enjolras sees in you." "You're not implying that…" "I am not implying anything. All I am saying is that monsieur Enjolras is a troubled boy. He has good intentions, but no direction. This may be the mother side of me, but I think he needs a woman in his life. A pretty girl. All his other friends have settled down. Monsieur Combeferre, may he rest in peace, had a wife. He had someone to look out for him and support him through tough times. He had more of a conscience than monsieur Enjolras. I love him like a son, and I want what's best for him. He's a beat. A lion. A wild one. Even a lion can be tamed, you know." She said as she laced up Éponine 's bodice. "Madame, if you're suggesting that I'm that woman, you're wrong. I am not steady mentally, physically, or emotionally. I'm just a begger who just happened to get myself entangled in Enjolras's life." Éponine explained. "Sweetheart, you may not think that, but I do. What are the odds that in a time of need for him, you appear?" Madame Toussaint exclaimed as she patted down Éponine's dress. "But you don't even know me!" Éponine protested. Madame Toussaint smiled. "I don't need to eat the entire apple to know it's rotten."

The Madame stepped back to take a good look at Éponine. "Oh, mon dieu! You look heavenly, my dear!" Éponine walked over to a long mirror that hung on the wall in the back room, and took a look at herself. The dress was a perfect fit. It hugged her curves beautifully, and pushed her breast up slightly. She moved her hands around her body, feeling the fabric on her skin. Éponine twirled in her new dress, letting the skirt poof out. "Oh, I love it!" she giggled. "Then, it is all yours." Madame Toussaint grinned. Éponine turned to the Madame, ran, and gave her a huge hug. "Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!" she exclaimed. Madame Toussaint returned the hug. "How much do I owe you?" Éponine asked. The Madame let go and looked at her face. "No charge. Just do me one favor." Éponine nodded and waited for the favor. "Tame that beast." "Madame! I am not with Enjolras! I'm just his caretaker!" Éponine exclaimed. "You're doing well, already. Why else would he let a woman into his home and send her off to get pretty gowns? He fancies you! It's not every day you see Enjolras go soft." Madame Toussaint winked. Éponine smiled. "Okay, I will do my best to tame him."

Enjolras was making tea when he heard the front door open. His back was turned towards the door. "Took you long enou…" Enjolras began as he turned to face Éponine. The tea cup he had in his hand fell to the floor, making a loud _CRASH!._ Enjolras's jaw went slightly ajar. _Oh. Dear. God._ Éponine stood in the doorway, wearing her new dress. Beautiful was an understatement in Enjolras's mind. She radiated in the red gown, like a rose in the warm spring sun. The dress fit like a glove, accenting every part of her body. Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off her. Éponine gave him a wicked smile. "What do you think? Do you like it?" she asked. _Say something, Enjolras! You are good with words! Say something!_ He was speechless. "For a man of many words, you seem to be at a loss for them." She giggled. Enjolras's heart began skipping beats. "Here. Let me help you clean this up." Éponine exclaimed as she bent down to reach for the broken cup. Enjolras looked down and realized he forgot that he dropped the cup. He crouched down to reach for the cup too. As the two of them picked up the pieces of the cup, Enjolras and Éponine's fingers touched. Sparks flew up Enjolras's arm again. They both lifted their heads and looked into each other's eyes, with their noses barely grazing one another. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "I've got it." Éponine whispered as she picked up the last shards of glass from the floor. She stood up and walked over to the waste basket and dropped the pieces inside. Enjolras stayed crouched and watched her. He was so mesmerized by her appearance, that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She turned around and looked down to Enjolras. "Are you going to stay down there or what?" Enjolras got up without taking his eyes off her. Éponine walked over to him, making Enjolras heart race. "Are you hungry? I'll cook up some supper. What would you like?" "I have a recipe for soupe de l'oignon. You can try that." He said, finally getting words out of his mouth. Éponine put her hand on his arm, giving him goosebumps. "How about you rest, and I'll get started." She took her hand off his arm and walked over to the cupboard. Enjolras smiled, and slowly walked to his room to grab a book.

 **Review!**


	12. Un Détour

**Author's note: 1st day back was amazing! Thanks for the views on the last chapter (I tried to make it as cute as possible :)) BTW any Matilda the Musical Fans out there? I'm going to see it next week and I'm super excited! I always image a young Enjolras singing Naughty. :P Anyways, I hope you guys will like this chapter. Keep your reviews comin'! LUV U!**

On the poorer side of Paris in a little crumbling down flat, the Thénardier family and the Patron-Minette sat in a circle in the parlor. Brujon was picking his teeth with his nail. Montparnasse was throwing his knife onto the table in front of him. Claquesous stood quietly in the corner. Babet was counting the prize the Patron-Minette had collected that day. Thénardier was drinking a bottle of alcohol. Madame Thénardier and Azelma stood watching from a distance, not wanting to get involved with the men.

Thénardier took a big chug, then threw the bottle onto the table. It shattered all over himself and the Patron-Minette. "How much di' we make, boys?" Thénardier slurred. Babet looked up from counting the money. "Fifteen hundred." Thénardier groaned. "Not ENOUGH!" he screamed. "Well this month, we've been caught more than before. Haven't you notice?" Brujon asked. "Well, Azelma is the one to blame! She knows nothing about looking out for the police!" Babet exclaimed. Azelma ran up to the circle of men. "I'm a pickpocket! Not a lookout! 'Ponine was the best lookout we had! It's not my fault she decided to stop coming back to us!" Montparnasse stabbed the table and stood up. "Azelma's right. She and I had an interaction the night before those stupid school boys started that revolution. After that, I noticed her heading to the hospital. No doubt going to her god damn Marius." Thénardier stood up also. "She's with that bourgeois boy? Doesn't she even have a brain in her head?! We are starving out here, and she's out whoring herself!" "You should have taught you girl better." Clasquesous quietly said. "She believes in true wuv!" Azelma said sarcastically. "Doesn't she ever stop with these stupid fantasies?" Brujon asked. "She's been having these thoughts ever since that brat Cosette left with that man." Madame Thénardier noted. "This girl is going to be the death of us all." Clasquesous chimed in quietly."Has anyone tried to get her back?" Thénardier asked. "What do you think I've been doing, daddy? But every time I try to get her back, she disappears!" Azelma blurted out. Thénardier walked over to his daughter, and slapped her with the back of his hand. "YOU'RE USELESS! 'PARNASSE!" he yelled. Montparnasse turned to Thénardier. "Have you had any luck? You know her better than all of us." "Yes, _much better."_ Babet included. Montparnasse gave Babet a death glare. "I've been…busy." he told. Thénardier rolled his eyes. "I gave her to you! I thought you would keep her in your sights!" "I can't watch your brat every minute of the day! She's your kid!" Montparnasse argued. "Bring her back, Montparnasse! Do whatever you want with her. Slap her! Beat her! Drag her! Just get her the hell back!" Thénardier yelled. "Oh, I will bring her back." Monparnassse said evilly. "And she will regret ever leaving us."


	13. Un Cadeau

**Author's Note: YAY! 11 REVIEWS! (My favorite number is 11, just an FYI) Thank you guys for your views, again! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! I hope you all like this chapter! (BTW sorry for any typos. My computer is strange...)**

Enjolras was at the table, shuffling through the mail while Éponine was wiping the kitchen counter. "What did you get today? Anything important?" Éponine asked. "Well, I got a few letters from an old friend who now lives in Marseille…a letter from my cousin…another from an old friend…and a package." Enjolras examined the small box. It was about the size of his palm, covered in blue wrappings with a design of small red roses. Éponine walked over and stood over him, wiping her hands into her apron. "Who sent it?" she asked. Enjolras shrugged. "All it says is my address. Strange. I have no idea." Éponine looked at him. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Enjolras looked up at her, then proceeded to unwrap the box. When he took off the top of the box, he pulled out a silver locket. It was oval shaped with a few flowers edged onto the front. "Well, Enjolras. I never knew you liked jewelry." Éponine teased. Enjolras looked up at her. "Ha. Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically. She took the locket in her hand, and examined it. Enjolras loved the way she concentrated. Éponine always bit her bottom lip, with her left eye brow lift up slightly. Her small piece of hair would fall between her face and grazed the side of her nose. Enjolras grinned as he watched her. "Oh, Enjolras! This is beautiful! I really wish we knew who sent it." She exclaimed as she put the locket back in the box. Enjolras took it out again. "If you think it's beautiful, why don't you try it on? You are a girl, right?" Éponine looked at him in shock. "Oh, no! I…I couldn't! I also don't think it's my style…and yes I'm a girl." "She picked up the locket again and smirked. "Okay…maybe I'll try it. But just this once." Éponine attempted to hook the locket around her neck. "Enjolras? If it is not a problem, could you help me?" she asked. Enjolras grinned mentally, and stood up. Éponine held her hair up as Enjolras began to hook the locket around her neck. His fingers ghosted her neck, leaving goosebumps on Éponine's skin. He heard her sigh as he hooked the locket around her neck. She moved her hair to her left shoulder, exposing her neck to Enjolras. Éponine could feel his warm breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, and felt her heart skip a beat. She put her hand over the locket, which fit perfectly over her chest. Enjolras's nose barely grazed the nape of her neck, which made Éponine's heart skip like jump rope. Éponine opened her eyes and slowly tilted her head to face Enjolras. His eyes had a look of tenderness, something that she didn't really notice until now. "What do you think?" he whispered. Éponine noticed she was leaning in closer to his face. "I really like it. If it was sent to you, maybe I can keep it." She whispered, almost touching his lips with hers. All of a sudden, Enjolras pulled back. "You should." He sounded a little upset. "I'm going to write returns to the letters I received. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Enjolras told as he gathered his materials and headed to his office, leaving Éponine alone. She walked through Enjolras's bedroom to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and touched the locket. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

 _"Oh! This necklace is beautiful, Jehan!" exclaimed Prouvaire's girl. Enjolras watched as Jehan held a box with a necklace inside. "Yeah, it's too bad I don't know who sent it." Prouvaire shrugged. "Why don't you try it on?" The girl nodded held her hair up and Jehan placed the necklace around her neck. She giggled and turned to kiss him full on the lips. Enjolras rolled his eyes. 'Love birds. Why would anyone want to go to such a stupid length just to impress a woman?' He shook his head. 'I know, I'll never do something as foolish as that.'_

 **Review, please!**


	14. Une Chanson

**Author's note: You are all frekin' amazing! Your views and reviews help keep me going! I love you all! I can't wait to share this next chapter with you! I just want to let you all know that my French is okay. I can read and write well, but listening and speaking (don't make me laugh). It was kind of hard to copy this song verbatim so if you know this song and found an incorrect lyric, please PM me. Now, allons-y!**

A faint sound of music filled the garret as Éponine made her way inside. Enjolras was sweeping the floor, practicing to gain his strength back. She had never seen a man do domestic housework like this before, so seeing Enjolras do work surprised her. Éponine stood and watched as Enjolras struggled to get the pile of dirt into the dustpan. "Need any help?" she asked as Éponine placed the groceries on the countertop. Enjolras looked up from his work, then back down again. "No, I think I got it." He told. Éponine began to take out the groceries from the basket. "Enjolras, where is that music coming from?" she asked. "Downstairs. My landlady's daughter, Veronique, and her friends like to perform for the students in the flats when she comes to visit. I usually ignore them because of my studies." Enjolras explained. "Well, I think it's lovely and she has an amazing voice." Éponine said. She stepped back from the counter, and started to sway. The melody was a sweet calming sound, in which made Éponine feel giddy. She closed her eyes, twirled and swayed. Enjolras watched her and smiled, feeling his insides melt. Éponine's curly hair waved as she twisted and turned. Her lips curled into a smile, making her complexion glow. There was no doubt about it, Enjolras had fall into quicksand. He was struggling to get out, but the sight Éponine pulled him back down again. _God, this woman. Out of all the women, in all the cities, in all the world, she's the one who stole my heart._

The song ended and Éponine stopped, which disappointed Enjolras. She turned to him with a smile that he would usually see on little girls who got a new pony, and his heart began to melt. "You dance often?" Enjolras asked. Éponine shook her head. "Not really. I don't have the luxury to do so." Enjolras understood. She had to focus on more important things, like surviving, than the small useless things, like dancing. "What about you? Do you dance?" Éponine asked. Enjolras raised his eyebrow. "What do you take me for?" Éponine giggled. "Nothing. I was just curious. Marius dances." A spark of jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach. _Marius. Of course, Marius. She must still be having feelings for him. Ugh, you're reading too much into this!_ The music began to play again, and Éponine wore a smile of awe and excitement. "Oh, Enjolras! I know this song! I love this song!" she twirled again, and to Enjolras's surprise, began to sing.

 _"J'étais un bonheur_

 _De Mon petit coeur_

 _Que je ne suis pas_

 _De tout de rieux_

 _Paris alors_

 _C'est vrai que je vous adore_

 _The city of light_

 _The city of love_

 _Can you show me the magic_

 _That I'm dreamin' of"_

Enjolras was falling deeper into his quicksand, barely keeping his head up. _Oh, Éponine._ He felt pressure in his chest. Oh, how he loved her. Oh, how he loved her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted her to be his. Enjolras continued to watch, then remembered what Éponine asked not a few minutes before. _"Do you dance?"_ He never gave her a true answer. Enjolras slowly walked up to the dancing woman. "Éponine?" he asked. She looked to him. "May I have this dance?" Enjolras held his hand out to her. Éponine gave him a charming smile, and took his hand. She put one hand on his shoulder, while Enjolras placed his free hand on her waist. Éponine intertwined her fingers with Enjolras's. Their eyes met, and the two slowly began to sway to the slow melody. Éponine began to feel warm and gay. Enjolras never looked so handsome than at this moment. Some of his curls fell over his bright blue eyes. Enjolras had a small stubble on his jaw again, which Éponine loved. He looked very God-like, almost unreal. His hands were soft in her hand and on her waist. Her heart felt like it was on fire as she stared at this intoxicating man dancing with her. Éponine slowly put her head to Enjolras's chest, and she could feel his chest rise as he sighed. Her heart was burning now, just feeling his heat from his body on the side of her face. Éponine could hear Enjolras's heart beating. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Suddenly, she heard a soft voice above her. It was Enjolras, and he was quietly singing along.

 _"_ _Vous êtes un vouler_

 _De mon petite Coeur_

 _Mais je ne suis pas_

 _De tout de rieux_

 _Bonsoir mon cher Paris"_

 _Oh, Enjolras. What are you doing to me?_ Éponine asked herself as she listened to both his heart beat and his soft God-like voice. She couldn't control it. She had to admit it to herself. _Oh mon dieu._ When the song ended, Éponine looked up again at Enjolras's perfectly sculptured face. "You have a lovely voice." She whispered to him. Enjolras gave her a tender smile, and that made Éponine's heart leap. "Nah, I sound like a dying lamb." He noted. Éponine giggled at his remark. He kissed the top of her head, the sensation tingled his lips. Éponine sighed. Enjolras lowered his head, and placed his lips on her right cheek. "Enjolras." She gasped as he let his lips slowly move up her cheek. The sparks from his lips spread a warm feeling through Éponine's face. "Oh, God." She barely breathed. She tilted her head, causing Enjolras's lips to slide to her jaw. Both of them were gasping as the heat of their touch surged through their bodies. "Éponine." He gasped. _I love you._

"Enjolras!" a young man busted through the door, looking at a letter in his hands. Enjolras and Éponine jumped away from each other as the young man looked up at them. "Oh, pardon! I just wanted to give you your mail which was accidently sent to me." The young man handed the letter to Enjolras, who hesitantly took it. "Merci." Enjolras nodded. The young man smiled awkwardly, then walked out of the garret. Enjolras and Éponine stood in silence. Finally, Éponine broke the silence. "I'm going to go freshen up." Enjolras nodded and watched as the enchanting woman, that was Éponine, walk into his room.

Enjolras wore the largest smile he ever had. He probably looked stupid, but he didn't care. _Vous_ _êtes_ _mon_ _bonheur_ _. Je t'aime._ Éponine flopped onto the bed, grabbed it and threw it onto her face, screaming into it with utmost felicity. _Vous êtes un vouler de mon coeur._ The barrier she so desperately wanted to keep around her heart finally broke down. _Je t'aime._


	15. Deux Coeurs Un Amour

**Author's note: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. You know, school. I just want to give a heads up, this is kind of a PG-13is chapter, so if the fanfiction net community feels like this is not to be T rated material, I will be happy to change the rating. Just let me know! Anyway, I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Chapter 15, AWAY!**

"I have to tell him." Éponine told herself as she walked the streets heading back to the garret. All day, she had been debating on what to say and when to do so. She didn't want to just spring it on him spontaneously, but she didn't want to keep it to herself like she did with Marius. _Oh, why is love so complicated?_ Éponine began to chew her hair, a habit she picked up when she got anxious. All she could think of was him. Enjolras. The man who opened his home and his heart to her. The handsome, wild man with those heavenly golden curls and deep blue eyes that had a tinge of courage and tenderness. She closed her eyes and thought about the kiss she shared with him at the hospital. " _I love you."_ His words echoed in her head. " _I love you."_ Oh, how she hoped it was true. She wanted it to be true. As she walked, Éponine pasted her old work place, the brothel. As she passed it, Éponine saw a trio old friends who helped her through her time in prostitution. There was Bette, a pretty petite red hair, brown eyed teenager with a high pitched voice. There was Yvette, a woman about twenty-five, with jet black hair and blue eyes, and there was Gigi who was about twenty, with honey blond hair and green eyes. She tried to avoid them, but she heard Bette's call her name. "'Ponine!" she turned towards them. "Come here!" Éponine looked around, then walked over to the trio. They were sitting on some old crates, waiting for a client. "Bonjour, Yvette, Gigi, Bette. H…how are you?" she choked out. "'Ponine! I thought it was you!" Bette exclaimed. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a tub of blood splattered all over you." Gigi asked disgustingly as she examined Éponine. "Well, I think you look very attractive…and clean! Where have you been? Where did you get such a lovely dress?" Yvette questioned. Éponine knew she could lie to them. For one, those three were smart and knew when they were being lied to. Two, Yvette, Gigi, and Better were her friends and she trusted them. "Well…I…I've met someone…" Éponine started, but was interrupted by Gigi, who complained, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Please don't bring up Marius! That son of a…" "Are you stupid, Gigi? She said she _met someone_! Who is this someone?" Bette asked. Éponine blushed. "His name is Enjolras, and…" "Oooo! 'Ponine's found a new boy toy!" Bette squealed. "I thought you all would be mad at me for abandoning you…" "I am." Gigi blurted. Yvette slapped her upside the head. "No way! If you, a scarlet woman, can get a better life, then there's hope for our asses after all!" Bette exclaimed. The four of them giggled. "So…this Enjolras…is he your…you know…" Yvette nudged. Éponine looked in shock. "No! No! No! Oh, God no! It's nothing like that…He was hurt. I saved his life…and…" she blushed again. "And he gave you gifts, I see." Bette said charmingly as she stood up and examined Éponine's locket. Éponine put her hand over the locket for fear that Bette might steal it. "Yes, he did. That locket costs as much as a week of work! You lucky girl!" Bette exclaimed. "So let me guess. You are going to stay with him until you can get enough money, and when you do, you will leave and start life over. Am I right, or am I right?" Gigi nudged. Éponine shook her head. "It's not that. It's just…well…I think…" "Oh dear Lord, Eppie! Spit it out! What is it?" Yvette sounded irritated. "I'm in love with him!" Éponine blurted out. "And, I think he fancies me." Bette, Yvette, and Gigi dropped their jaws. "Does he know?" Yvette asked. Éponine shook her head. "And I'm not sure if I should tell him." Gigi stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on Éponine's shoulder. "Look, 'Ponine. I'm no expert on the subject of love, but how does he make you feel? I'm only askin' as a friend. I honestly don't care, but let's hear what you have to say." The gamine paused for a bit. "He…he won't leave me alone. His handsome, well sculpted face invades my mind. When he says 'hi', I forget who I am. I always feel like I should look my best when I am around him. I've never used make up, and now look at me! Just this past month I bought five different kinds of rouge, two different perfumes, and three different kinds of eyeliner! I have never used any of these, but I thought he would like me in makeup. I always want to make him smile, because when he smiles…I feel so helpless." Éponine awed as she saw Enjolras's face in her mind. "She's nuts!" Gigi exclaimed. "She's not nuts, she's crazy!" Bette chimed. "She's in love!" Yvette awed. "Well, if he's anything like Marius, you're screwed." Gigi commented. "Oh, he's nothing like Marius! He's kind, but stubborn as hell. He won't sit still, and if I tell him my opinion on something, he'll go on a five hour speech on what he thinks…I don't agree with what he thinks, but with that voice I could change my mind in a heart-beat." Éponine said all starry-eyed. "Then go tell him." Yvette told. "I can't." "Why not?" Bette asked. Éponine sat down on a crate. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm making a fool out of myself?" "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Éponine! You sound like those snobby rich girls who want a man. Just tell him! If he doesn't feel the same way then screw him! You don't need a man" Gigi exclaimed. "For once, Gigi's right, 'Ponine. You are much stronger than any woman in Paris. A man has to be blind in order to not see you! If things don't work out, then that just means you don't need anyone. You're strong. You're independent." Yvette explained. Éponine looked at the three women. "You think so?" "YES!" they all chimed together. Éponine closed her eyes and imagined Enjolras's face, and began to feel a warm sensation tingle her body. "I love him." She smiled, and ran off to tell the Marble Man.

"I have to tell her." Enjolras told himself as he "paced around the garret, with his fingers ran through his curly locks. He usually never gets nervous. Usually. He was in love with her. He never been in love before, but from the moment he saw her, Éponine was always on his mind. The revolution took up most of the space in his mind, but she managed to crawl inside somehow. It was almost twelve-thirty, the exact time Éponine said she would leave two months prior. This broke Enjolras's heart. He missed her shining face when she would be gone for a few minutes. Now she would vanish from his life, the woman he needed in his life. The woman who saved him. _I have to. I just have to._ He chuckled to himself, realizing that he always told off his friends about love. Now _he_ was the one in love, and he swore he could hear his friends teasing him. _"I am agog! I am aghast! Has Enjolras fallin' in love at last?"_

Éponine walked into the garret, and Enjolras's heart began to race. She look gorgeous, with her makeup and red dress. She gave him a small smile, which took his breath away. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "Épo—""Enjol—"the two overlapped each other. The two of them stood in silence for a bit. "Were you going to say something?" Enjolras asked, feeling his heart pounding. "You seem to have something on your mind. Why don't you start?" Éponine told him, feeling like she was melting. Enjolras froze. _Tell her, Enjolras! Tell her!_ Enjolras couldn't think. He couldn't speak. _Tell her!_ "It's almost twelve-thirty." He said. _What are you doing?! You're going to lose her!_ Éponine frowned. She looked at the church clock in the distance, then looked back at the man she was love with. "Yes. Yes it is." She choked. _Was he sending her away?_ "I guess, I should leave you then." She began to head to the door. "Éponine!" Enjolras called to her. She twisted to face him. "Éponine, I…I…" he stuttered. Éponine gave a small teasing smile. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I thought you were a man of many words." _This woman._ "I…I just want to thank you. For helping me, that is. You can keep the gifts. They're for you." Enjolras said. He was regretting what he was saying. Why was he saying these words? He was terrified of what she would say. What she would do. Enjolras's heart began to break. _I'm losing her._ Éponine nodded, and turned around to head for the door. She walked very slowly, trying to get her thoughts together. _I love him. I love him. I love him. 'I love you'_ His words from that day at the hospital came back to her. She had to truly know. "Enjolras?" she asked timidly as she turned around to face him again. "Oui?" he answered. Éponine hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Did you mean it?" Enjolras was a little confused. "Did I mean, what?" Éponine took a deep breath. "That day at the hospital, you said you loved me. Did you mean that?" her heart quickened its pace. Enjolras couldn't hold it any longer. "Yes. Yes, I did mean it." His heart began beating so hard, he swore it would pop out of his chest. "Éponine…I've been in love with you for the past two years. I fell for you when you defended Marius. I remember you called me a 'big fat bully'." He chuckled. Éponine started walking towards him. "I wanted to call you something else, but I decided to be nice." She grinned. "I've never thought I could feel this way about you. About any woman. When you smile, I fall apart like a broken glass doll." "Enjolras…" Éponine started, but was cut off. "I've seen you on the streets, suffering. All I wanted to do was to help you. Save you from your terrible life…God! I even went to the brothels just to try to buy you out so you wouldn't have to sell yourself…but you were never there…" "Enjolras…" Éponine started again, but was cut off. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I get it, but I love you Éponine. Every moment I see you, I can't stop thinking of you. Every moment of every day. I love your fire. I love your intelligence. I love your bravery. I love you. If in fact you don't feel the same way, I am willing to give up my love for your…" As if in no time at all, Éponine grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Enjolras stiffened up, but soon wrapped his arms around Éponine's torso. His whole body tingled. He felt like he was on air. _Oh, mon dieu!_ Éponine broke the kiss, her nose touching his. "Do you ever shut up?" Enjolras smiled, and so did she. He looked at her intently. "Éponine…" he whispered with all tenderness. She moved her right hand to Enjolras's cheek and her left to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I love you. I've been in love with you for the past four months. I've fallin' in love with you even more the past two. I always thought that Marius was the one for me, but then you entered my life. I don't know how, but you've changed me. You've opened me up. I was afraid at first, but now…I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, Enjolras. I wa…no. I need you." Those words set his heart ablaze. Enjolras took Éponine's hand that was cupping his cheek, and left a series of kisses on it. His other hand reached for her waist, bringing her closer. Their lips barely touched one another's. "Éponine..." "Enjolras…" their lips made contact again, spreading electricity between the two. Éponine slid both of her hands up and grabbed a clump of Enjolras's curls. Enjolras placed his other hand on her other side of her waist to secure her. He broke contact with their lips and began to kiss Éponine's eyes, nose, and jaw. Éponine moaned, which caused his heart to swell. Enjolras reached back to make contact with her lips. Éponine's tongue brushed his lips, and he was happy to deepen the kiss. Their hearts were dancing in their chests, their blood in their veins turned to fire. Éponine slid her hands from his scalp to his chest. Enjolras felt her attempting to push off his jacket from his shoulders, which he gladly took off. With her lips still pressed to his, Éponine's hands began to unbutton his shirt. Her warm hands left goosebumps to his chest. Enjolras broke the kiss again, taking off and throwing the shirt to the side. Éponine traced her hands over his breastbone, his collarbone, his abdomen. She kissed a line down and up his chest, which made him gasp. "Merde." Enjolras whispered. Éponine looked up at him, her brown eyes connecting with his blue. He pushed the few strands of hair that covered her left eye behind her ear. "Enjolras…" she whispered. Éponine moved his hands to her bodice, where he began to untie the laces. When the dress was loose enough, Enjolras gradually pushed the straps off her shoulders and let gown fall to the floor. The revolutionary felt Éponine incline to his warm touch on her rough skin. Enjolras untied Éponine's laces on her corset and it too fell to the floor. He cupped her breasts, and then her hips with his soft delicate hands. His soft lips followed suit, leaving burning kisses in its wake. "Oh, mon dieu. Oui. Oui, Enjolras." She gasped. _So this what love is._ Éponine pulled him to her, her hands grabbing his hair again. She had her breasts brush up against his chest, which made the revolutionary sweat. Enjolras lined a trail of kisses from her neck to the back of her ear and down again. His own ears tingling at the little moans and gasps that fell from her mouth. He held the small part of her back, as if he was not convinced she would stay there. He felt her hand move to the clasp of his trousers, and unhooked it in no time. _Oh, God. This woman._ Enjolras helped her pull his trousers off and kissed her full on the lips again. Éponine pushed her hips against his, making Enjolras's knees go weak. "Éponine…merde." He gasped. "I love you." She said in a husky voice in between kisses. Not breaking the kiss, Enjolras slowly walked backwards, guiding Éponine to the open bedroom. They tumbled together on Enjolras's bed, never losing contact.

Limbs bended. Lips made contact. Hand grazed all unknown territories. Gasps, moans, 'I love yous', curses, and names left their lips. Heat of the moment rushed through their bodies. For the first time ever, these two hearts beated as one. There had never been a love so sweet, so pure, and so real than the love between the revolutionary and the beggar.

 **Pwease review!**


	16. Ensemble

**Author's note: Heyooo my peeps! Thanks again for the views! Special shout out to AlexDrewello for the review. I love Hamilton and for some reason Alex reminds me of Enjolras. Wouldn't that be cool if they had an epic speech battle...COPYRIGHT! Anyways, I have a special early Valentine's Day gift for ya'll...CHAPTER 16! Luv ya!**

Enjolras laid sweaty and satisfied with his Éponine, who was sleeping on his chest. She had her arms around his torso, which felt so nice to him. Her locket, which she still had around her neck, felt cold on Enjolras's hot skin. He loved Éponine's little snore. She would inhale air through her nose and exhale air through her mouth in small puffs. She looked adorable in his eyes. Enjolras rubbed soft circles up and down Éponine's back. He looked at his lover with such affection. Just a few hours prior, Enjolras thought he was going to lose her. Now, Éponine was his. The woman who wandered the streets. The woman who stole and tricked people. The woman to whom he gave his love to. _Lub-dub._

Éponine groggily woke up, and the sight of her made his heart jump. "Mmmm, Enjolras?" she asked. "Yes?" he answered, gently pushing some loose strands of her hair behind Éponine's ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at his handsome face. "I'm glad this wasn't a dream." She said quietly. Enjolras moved his head to capture her lips. "I'm glad this wasn't a dream either." He kissed her again. Éponine smiled in his lips, feeling something she never felt before. She felt true passion. The event that took place earlier played back in the two lovers' minds. The passion, the fire, the pure love from that moment drew them close. Éponine began to play with Enjolras's chest hair. He smiled tenderly at his beautiful girl. "How do you feel?" Enjolras asked, continuing to rub circles up and down Éponine's back. She smiled tenderly. "Perfect." She placed a trail of kisses from his chest, up his neck, to the cleft of his chin. "What about you?" Éponine asked as she nipped at Enjolras's bottom lip. "Like I can conquer the world." He said in between kisses. They stared at each other with a loving gaze, just admiring one another. "You know, you are very handsome like this." Éponine said as she pushed some of Enjolras's curls from his forehead. "And I have never seen you this beautiful before. We should do this more often." He said seductively. Éponine laughed and shifted herself so she was on top of Enjolras, kissing him, with her locket tickling his throat. He moaned as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. "You know, I was afraid of this." Éponine kissed. "Afraid? Why were you afraid?" Enjolras kissed back. Éponine lifted her head up a little, and cupped his face in her hands. "Because every man I have ever fell in love with always broke my heart. Montparnasse and Marius had done so, and I feared…I feared that you would too." Enjolras looked at her with the utmost compassion any man could give a woman. "'Ponine…I love you too much to ever want to hurt you, but I'm not making any promises. I…I usually have bad luck with promises." Éponine grinned. "Welcome to the club." She placed a kiss on his nose, which caused Enjolras to smile like an idiot. "I love you. I've never loved anyone like this before. I've never loved any _woman,_ that is. Now that I have you, all I want is for you to be happy." He told with a true and earnest tone. Éponine touched her forehead to his, nuzzling his nose with her's. "I love you too, Enjolras, and I want you to be happy also." "I already am. As long as I'm with you, I couldn't be happier." He whispered. Éponine dipped her head for a nice, long, deep kiss.

The church bells rang in the distance. It was six in the evening. "Oh, that darn clock." Éponine pouted. "Why can't time just stop, and we can just enjoy this moment?" Enjolras nibbled her earlobe. "Time should continue on, so we can enjoy more moments like these. Time is on our side, 'Ponine. Time loves us." Éponine lifted up from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "But, Enjolras! Time is the one thing no one is master of. How can you be so sure?" Enjolras nuzzled his nose with her's. "Look at where we are now. We would have never gotten to this point if it weren't for time. We must appreciate the little things time does for us, and what it brings in the future." Éponine moved her head to kiss the soft spot on Enjolras's neck. "But I don't want to look to the future. Not yet, anyway. For now, let's just enjoy this moment." She gasped as Enjolras rolled her over, hovering above her. "Alright. I think we can do that." He kissed her, and she kissed back. For the rest of the night the two lovers basked in each other's company, preparing for a few more rounds together.

 **Review? Pleeeeasssseeee?**


	17. La Confrontation

**Author's note: Hello again! I left you all with something good, now I'm going to be a little evil (muhahaha!). Despite what happens in this chapter, I hope you will still enjoy it!**

 **Also: Any Ham/ Matilda the Musical fans? Please check out my story** ** _The Genius and the Scholar_** **! I need feedback, even if it is one chapter so far. You guys rock!**

"Could you help me with my laces, love? I think they're knotted." Éponine asked as she struggled to unknot her bodice. Enjolras smiled and walked over to her. She made her concentration face, which swelled his heart.

It had been a week since Éponine and Enjolras confessed their love for each other, and the two of them could not stay away from one another. They kissed, hugged, and exchanged words of love often. The two of them didn't think this was normal in a romantic relationship, but they soon concluded that they weren't normal themselves. "I mean, who ever thought a revolutionary and a street girl would ever be this close?" Éponine asked. Enjolras kissed her forehead. "I don't know. I guess we are the lucky ones."

Enjolras had given her the invitation to stay with him in his home, but Éponine was unsure. She didn't want to ruin his honor by staying with him past the two months she promised him. After all, she was a beggar and prostitute. "I don't care what people say. I don't care about my _honor._ All I care about, is you." He kissed her cheek, which gave Éponine enough courage to stay with the man she loved.

Enjolras tried to unknot Éponine's laces on her chest, trying to fight the blush creeping up his face. Every time he touched her, everyw _here_ he touched her, Enjolras swore he was going to disinagrate. Put him in an insane asylum, but he was not afraid to admit it. Enjolras was crazy for her. He finally got the laces unknotted, and Éponine took over. Enjolras just stood there, staring at the enchanting woman in front of him. How she ever saw anything in him, he wasn't sure.

When Éponine finished tying her bodice together, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. "Merci, mon amour." Her eyes glistened with deep fondness, her lips swollen from the constant kisses the two of them shared. Enjolras returned a response by nuzzling her nose. "Anything for you." He told. Éponine giggled and kissed him again. "How about we go for a nice walk outside. It's not warm, but at least we can get some fresh air. Maybe we can also pick up some pastries. How does that sound?" Enjolras looked at her, and with a teasing grin said, "It sounds like I've gone soft. What would the boys say if they saw me do such things?" Éponine pouted, but Enjolras gave her a quick peck on the nose. "It sounds perfect, ma chère." Éponine relaxed and placed her forehead on his. "I love you." He whispered.

Outside, a shadowy figure watched as the two lovers headed out from the lobby of the flat. They were holding hands and doing some small talk. The figure hid behind the nearest building. _Time to go to work._

"You never told me this story!" Éponine laughed. "So you tied Marius to the back of a moving carriage because of a dare?" "I was drunk! It was my first time ever being truly intoxicated, especially with Grantaire." Éponine giggled. "You and R together is like giving a baby a loaded gun; a bad idea." Enjolras gave her some stink eye. "I guess I should've expected he would influence me to do something stupid. Well after that incident, I vowed never to drink excessively again. Especially with Grantaire. Tying Marius to the back of a carriage…well…" Enjolras joked. Éponine punched him in the arm. "Be nice to Marius! He's a great man! Very nice." "Oh, and I'm not?" Enjolras jokingly retorted. "I never said that. I have never said that." Éponine responded. "You were thinking it." He smirked. "I hate you." Éponine teased. "I love you too." Enjolras teased back, and kissed her on the cheek. "You missed." Éponine told and kissed him on the lips. Enjolras's knees felt weak. _Oh, 'Ponine._

Éponine quickly pulled back. Something didn't seem right. Enjolras looked at her with concern. "'Ponine? What's wro…" "Shhhh!" she exclaimed, putting her index finger to his lips. Éponine looked like a rabbit, sensing what might be danger. She looked at Enjolras in a serious manner. "Enjolras, I need you to heed every word I say. When I tell you to run, head for the garret. Don't come back for me, I can handle myself. Just. Don't. Stop." Éponine looked both ways, then paused. "Éponine…" Enjolras whispered. "Run!" she yelled and off he went, down the street. _What am I doing, leaving her behind?_ But before Enjolras could answer his own question, two large men jumped in front of him, stopping the revolutionary dead in his tracks. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" said the fatter man. Suddenly, Enjolras felt a knife to his throat as a dark shadowy man took his place behind him. "Oooo, 'Parnasse is gonna love you, boy." Said the other man standing next to the fat man. Next thing Enjolras knew, he was being beaten and for a moment, blacked out.

Éponine tried to make sure the coast was clear before she too would head to the garret. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" came a smooth, almost intoxicating voice from behind her. Éponine slowly turned around to face the voice. He had a black coat, with a dirty white shirt underneath. His trousers were black and smeared with something Éponine didn't want to know. He had his devilish brown eyes and scruffy brown locks. On top of his head, he wore his famous black top hat. "Montparnasse." Éponine growled. He was a very handsome man, with a few scars on his cheek. He was intoxicating to look at. If Éponine looked at him any longer, she would surely melt. _No, 'Ponine! Don't be tempted! You're in love with Enjolras! He's trying to take you back!_ Montparnasse walked up close to her, their bodies close to one another. "Éponine. Dear Éponine. Sweet Éponine." He said, putting his index finger under her chin to have her look at him. "Where in the world have you been? We've been worried about you. _I've_ been worried about you." He breathed. "Around." She told, try to resist the urge to kiss him. Montparnasse leaned in, ghosting over her lips. "Around, hum? Well, it must be someone who has been…" Éponine felt Motparnasse run his hands over her bum and waist. "good to you." He kissed her. Éponine tried to resist, but she felt like she was losing the battle. How can a man be so evil, yet so seductive? Suddenly, she felt her body being pushed to the wall behind her. "No! Montparnasse! Let me go!" she yelled, trying to punch him away. "What's the matter, 'Ponine? I thought you wanted me? Remember? Our romantic nights?" he cooed as he scrunched up the fabric of her dress. Éponine forcefully pushed his hands down. "You took everything away from me! That wasn't romance!" "Then why did you always come back?" Monparnasse asked, scrunching up her dress again, this time high enough so Éponine's thighs were exposed to him. "I was a child! I was in love! It was wrong and you knew it!" she spat, trying to push her dress down again. "That's the thing about me, 'Ponine," Montparnasse said while nipping at her collarbone. "I never _do_ wrong." He ran his hands all over her body. "No! 'Parnasse! PLEASE!" Éponine begged.

"Hey, 'Parnasse!" Babet yelled to him. Montparnasse lifted his head from his advances and looked over to him. "You idiot! Can't you see that I'm busy?" he spat. "Yea, well I think you're gonna like this present we 'ave for you." Brujon and Babet threw down a limp Enjolras onto the cold hard cobblestone. He was beaten pretty bad, his jacket ripped and bruises appeared on his face. "No!" Éponine cried. Her heart broke seeing the love of her life in such a state. "Enjolras." She whispered. Montparnasse licked his lips and let go of Éponine. "Well now, who is this?" Montparnasse grabbed Enjolras by the hair, in which he yelped in pain. He examined the revolutionary with great detail. "You don't look like that red-haired, freckled freak that Azelma told me about…" then, it clicked in his head. "Wait! I know you! You're that boy from the barricade, aren't you? You're still wearing that red jacket like a target on your back." Montparnasse cackled and threw Enjolras to the ground. "'Parnasse, stop it! Leave him alone!" Éponine cried. He looked between her and Enjolras, then gave a Cheshire cat grin. "So this is the boy you've been seeing! I have to give you credit, 'Ponine. You always pick the good-looking ones. Maybe you get that because of me." He mocked. Éponine attempted to throw a punch, but Montparnasse caught it before her fist made any kind of impact. "I don't think so." He said and punched Éponine in the face. She tumbled to the ground with a loud _THUD!_ "That'll teach ya'." Enjolras tried to get up, but the Patron-Minette held him down. "Leave her out of this!" he yelled. Montparnasse slapped Enjolras upside the head. "Please! Don't hurt him!" Éponine begged. "Oh, dear, sweet 'Ponine. You always seem to drag some poor soul into my clutches. And besides, I am requested to punish you…" Montparnasse turned back to Enjolras. "I really don't want to do this, but it's my duty. My job. You can respect that, right? I mean, we're one in the same! I'm a leader and so were you, and as you know, leaders must do what's good for everyone else!" he asked as he pulled out a large knife from the inside of his coat. Montparnasse crouched down to Enjolras's level, and smiled. "Oh, my! You have such an adorable face! Almost like a kitten! Here, meow for me!" Enjolras spat in his face. Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous tried to move in, but Montparnasse halted them. He wiped his face with his coat sleeve. "I see. You're a feisty one. Well, I can change that." Montparnasse said as he slowly moved the knife to Enjolras's face. "Montparnasse, stop!" Éponine yelled, but she knew he wouldn't listen. The sharp knife made a long cut on Enjolras's face, causing him to yell. "Montparnasse! No!" "You should've come back to us, 'Ponine! You should've come back to _me_!" Montparnasse moved the knife to the other side of Enjolras face. As he was doing so, Enjolras head-butted Montparnasse in the nose. He stumbled back, giving the revolutionary enough time to get up. Montparnasse felt his nose. Broken in two. As he got up, he growled, "You want to dance, pretty boy? Then let's dance!" Éponine tried to stand up, but Enjolras ordered, "Stay down! This is my fight." "No help? I'm a man who honors that. I want no help either. Let's do this, man-to-man." Montparnasse growled. He and Enjolras both eyed the knife, which was now scattered on the floor. The both ran for it, but to Montparnasse's dismay, the revolutionary got it and pointed it at him. Enjolras put himself between the murderer and his lover. "Get away from Éponine, and get away from me." Montparnasse took off his hat and examined it. "Whatever you say, your majesty!" He threw the hat into Enjolras's face, causing the revolutionary to get distracted. Montparsse went for an attack, pinning him against the wall. He kneeing Enjolras in the chest, which Enjolras tried to fight back. He managed to use the wall to his advantage, by missing the punches thrown at him by his attacker and hearing the bone in Montparnasse's hand break. Montparnasse fell backwards, giving Enjolras enough time to hover over him and point the knife at his chest. To his surprise, Montparnasse smiled. "Go on, boy. Do it! Kill me! You know you want to, especially after what I've done to your girl." "Enjolras, don't!" Éponine pleaded "You're precious little whore. I've had my way with her. What a lovely one. She felt so good…" "He's trying to tempt you! He wants you to do this! He's playing with your mind! Please, Enjolras! Don't do this!" Éponine begged. "Do it, boy! Do it!" Montparnasse exclaimed crazily. "Don't, Enjolras! Please!" Éponine begged again. "Do it!"

 _A six year old Enjolras watched as a pretty yellow butterfly glided in the wind, landing on flowers. He giggled at the sight of the little insect. He ran alongside the butterfly as it passed from flower to flower. All of a sudden, Enjolras lost sight of his little friend. He desperately looked around, trying to find it. "No!" Enjolras yelled once he found his little friend. The butterfly was caught in a spider web, and the arachnid quickly crawled down to attack its prey. Enjolras grabbed a stick and tried to get the spider away from the butterfly. "No! No! No! Bad spider! Leave him alone!" "What are you doing?!" shouted a young man behind Enjolras. He was a tall, skinny man about thirty. He had the same curly blond hair and blue eyes as Enjolras. The man wore a light brown coat with black trousers and a black tie. It was his father. He grabbed the stick from his son's hand. "Poppa! This spider was going to kill this butterfly! I could let him do it!" Enjolras explained. His father shook his head. "Mon fils, killing is never the answer. It may be tempting, especially when the other person has hurt you or someone you love. Tell me, how would you feel if you killed that spider now?" Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a spider." Enjolras's father shook his head. "It's just a spider? What if that wasn't a spider? What if it was a man?" "But poppa! A spider and a man are two different things…" Enjolras argued. "Answer the question, mon fils. What if that spider was a man?" Enjolras thought for a moment. "I would feel awful. That man could have a family." Enjolras's father smiled. "Exactly! Now listen very carefully." Enjolras waited to hear what his father had to say. "You never want another man's blood on your conscience, or in this case, another arachnid's. No matter what the case is, death never solves anything. Understand?" Enjolras nodded. "Yes, poppa."_

"Enjolras, please! Don't do this! Please! I love you!" Éponine desperately begged. "Do it, boy!" Montparnasse yelled. Enjolras hesitated, then got up. Éponine grinned in relief. Montparnasse dusted himself off before finding his face getting smashed against the brick wall. "Now you listen here, you crazy son of a bitch!" Enjolras growled. "I don't want to see or hear from you again! And if you put one finger on Éponine, I swear to God I will rip your goddamn throat out. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" he enunciated. "Get your rich hands off me!" Montparnasse yelled. Enjolras let him go, while his attacker fixed himself up. Éponine ran and hugged Enjolras tight. "This isn't over, boy." Montparnasse growled. Enjolras and Éponine looked at the Patron-Minette member. "I believe it is." Enjolras told. "You better watch your back. I will see to it that you will rue this day." Suddenly, Montparnasse ran up to Éponine and ripped her locket from her neck. The shocked gamine put her hand to her now bare neck. "You can't hide behind that bourgeois forever, Éponine! YOU STILL BELONG TO ME!" Montparnasse gathered the Patron-Minette and they ran off, leaving the two lovers alone. "No." Éponine whispered, and began to cry. Enjolras took her into his tight embrace. "Shhh. Shhhh. Shhh." He coaxed, but Éponine was crying hysterically. "I…I'm so so…sorry, Enjolras. He was right, this is all my fault." Enjolras rubbed her back. "Come on, love. Let's go home." He said quietly in Éponine's ear. She nodded in the nape of his neck, and the two of them began to walk back to the garret.

 ***Anyone catch my Raiders of the Lost Ark reference?**

 **Review!**


	18. Après

"This might sting." Éponine sniffed as she wet a towel to clean Enjolras's cuts. He flinched as the towel grazed his cheek. They were both sitting on the couch in the garret. Éponine was extremely shaken up from today's events, and Enjolras tried to do everything in his power to calm her down. So far, he had no such luck.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Éponine whimpered. Enjolras moved his head to look at her. "'Ponine, ma chère. Please don't eat yourself up about this." "But it's true! It's all my fault! None of this would have happened if I had just stayed at home." Éponine sobbed. "Why me? Why me? Why does everything happen to me?" Enjolras cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her skin. "'Ponine, please. Don't blame yourself for this." "Enjolras, I appreciate that you are trying to cheer me up, but let's face the facts! My family wants me back. They knew that I was in love with Marius, so they assumed I was with him. I guess Montparnasse had it in his head that if he hurt Marius, or worse, I would go back to my old life. But I don't want to go back, Enjolras! I can't go back! Not when I finally found happiness! Not when I have you! " She blubbered. Enjolras leaned in to kiss her salty, tear stained lips. He wanted to kiss all the pain away. He wanted to kiss her past away. She was a woman who suffered too much.

Éponine told him about Montparnasse and the things he did to her. If he was there at that moment, Enjolras wouldn't be afraid to kill him. The bastard had taken advantage of her way too many times, and Enjolras was willing to get back at him. How could Montparnasse call himself a man after deflowering Éponine and continued to assault her for so many years? This woman. This miracle entered Enjolras's life did not deserve to be taken advantage by a monster. He wanted Montparnasse out of Éponine's life. Enjolras wanted him far away from her. Montparnasse wasn't going to take the love of his life happiness away. Enjolras just couldn't lose Éponine. He just couldn't.

"But, maybe it's for the best. Maybe I should go home." She wept. "Éponine, I will not let your family take you back. You don't deserve to go back on the streets. If I have to, I'll fight Montparnasse to keep you with me." Enjolras said while touching his forehead to her's. "Didn't you already do that?" Éponine sniffled a giggle. "I will fight until my dying breath if I have to."Enjolras smiled. Éponine looked at her lover with concern. "Please don't. I need you." Enjolras took Éponine's hand. "I will do my best not to resort to death, but I will protect you, ma chère. I swear, no one will harm you. As long as we're together, you will have nothing to fear."

There was a few seconds of silence before Éponine questioned. "Are you sure, you still want me after what we've been through today?" "More than anything." Enjolras kissed her hand. "Why?" "Because you're worth it." This made Éponine grin. "How about after you've calmed down a little bit, we can go back and get those pastries. We can also stop by the jeweler and try to get you a new locket." "I like that idea, but Enjolras, that locket was something special. Replacing that is like replacing a heart, you can't do that." Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck. "'Ponine, I have a confession to make…" he started, but was cut off by Éponine. "That you bought the locket and made it look like someone sent it to you with no address? I know that trick love. I've seen that done before." Enjolras was in shock, but at the same time knew Éponine would figure it out. She was very smart. "Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked. Éponine leaned in and kissed him. "Because no one had ever done something like that before with me. I guess I just wanted to enjoy the fact that I felt loved for the first time in my life." She said in between kisses. Not breaking the contact of their lips, Enjolras leaned back on the couch, taking Éponine with him. "I don't want you to worry about Montparnasse anymore, okay? You have nothing to fear, 'Ponine. I'm here. I will always be here."


	19. Hugues et Bressole

**Author's note: Hellloooo peeeoooopppllleee! I'm back (was I even gone?) Thanks for your view! I just want to say that I finally found the fanfiction that got me hooked on the ship Enjonine...Love Brings Tomorrow is the title by doyouhearthephantomsing. If you guys want to check out her story, I encourage you to do so! Its really amazing. Back to the story, chapter 19! As always, read and review!**

"I don't see how it can be December already!" Enjolras exclaimed. "It seems like only yesterday you saved my life." "I told you time has no master. Time just flies…Ooo! Look at the pretty decorations!" Éponine said distractingly. Enjolras laughed as he watched her run past the shops putting up wreaths and placing colorful presents in their windows. Horse-drawn carriages dragged Christmas trees behind them. The smell of roasted chestnuts filled the air. Carolers made their rounds, singing their hearts out. If there was a perfect time to be alive, it would be Christmas in Paris.

Éponine ran back to the revolutionary, giving him a huge hug. "Oh, Enjolras! I just love Christmas! The feeling of joy and compassion was what I always looked forward to when I lived on the streets!" she panted gaily. "I don't know…I find Christmas overrated." Enjolras teased. Éponine punched him in the arm. "Christmas is _not_ overrated! It's the most wonderful time of the year! Christmas is about giving and being with loved ones." Enjolras nuzzled her nose. "Loved ones? Like you?" Éponine giggled. "Yes, and you too, mon amour." The two of them walked down the streets, admiring the scenery. Éponine turned her head towards Enjolras. "Could I show you my favorite place to go on Christmas?" Enjolras shrugged. "I don't see why not." Éponine smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the crowds of people. "Come on!"

Notre Dame Cathedral stood with pride in the afternoon sun. The gothic architecture made her look grand. Her gargoyles watched the passersby in silence, their stony eyes never moving. The bell towers on either side of her stood at attention, waiting to go to work. In the middle of the courtyard in front of Notre Dame, was a giant green Christmas tree, decorated with tinsel. How the people managed to get it up was anybody's guess. All that mattered was how the Cathedral and the tree seemed to go hand-in-hand with one another. "Isn't she a beauty?" Éponine asked. Enjolras did not deny it. He was really impressed. "Whenever I was hurting, I would come here and just admire the architecture of Notre Dame. She soothed me with her beauty, and kept me from going insane." Enjolras imagined a depressed Éponine taking in the sight of the magnificent structure, slowly growing a small smile on her face. The thought of that made him feel better. "I think it's funny, I use to pass Notre Dame every day coming home from school, and yet I have never seen her this beautiful before." He told. Éponine looked at Enjolras. "Maybe you just weren't taking the time to look." Enjolras smiled and pulled Éponine to his side without the two of them breaking their gaze at the Cathedral.

Suddenly, Enjolras felt someone hit him on the right side. There were two little boys, one older and one younger, brushing past quite quickly. "Excuse me." Éponine said and walked over to them. Enjolras was curious on what she was planning on doing. Éponine grabbed the oldest boy by the arm, and he began to squirm. "NO! LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO!" the younger boy tried to free the older one, attempting to pull Éponine's hand away. "LET HIM GO YOU SLIMEY, NO-GOOD… Éponine?" the younger boy looked puzzled. The older one finally turned around to face her. "ÉPONINE!" the two boys yelled in unison and tackled her to the ground. _Wait, what?_ Enjolras was confused. Éponine and the two boys were giggling as she got up and gave them big hugs. "Oh, 'Ponine! We missed you!" said the older boy. "Oh, Hugues! Bressole! I missed you so much, boys!" Enjolras was still stood apart from the trio. He didn't want to break this tender moment. The younger boy looked over at him. "Hey, I know you! You're Enjolras!" Enjolras nodded. "I am." The older boy looked over Éponine's shoulder in awe. "Enjolras? You mean _the_ Enjolras? The man Gavroche talked about?" Éponine smiled and walked over to the revolutionary. "Yes, boys. This is Enjolras." She hugged his torso. "Enjolras, these are my other brothers. The older one is Hugues and the younger one is Bressole." The two boys waved with a big smile on their faces. "Hi!" Enjolras chuckled. "I should've guessed they were related to you! You three have the same eyes and hair." Bressole looked at Éponine. "I almost didn't recognize you, 'Ponine! You look so…so…so…" "Nice?" she asked. "I was going to say strange, but nice works too." Éponine playfully slapped Bressole upside the head. "So where have you been, 'Ponine? We haven't seen you around much." Hugues asked. "She's been with me." Enjolras told the boys. Hugues and Bressole looked at each other, then back at the Marble Man. "Wait, I thought Gavroche said you were allergic to women?" Hugues questioned. Éponine snorted. "I _never_ said I was allergic to women! I said I had no _interest_ in women! There's a difference!" Enjolras retorted. "Suuuuure." Hugues and Bressole said in unison. Éponine couldn't stop laughing. "Will you stop? Enjolras teased. Éponine tried to hold her laugh back, but she couldn't. Enjolras looked at her, then turned to her brothers. "You are actually related to her? She's absolutely mad!" Éponine teasingly slapped him on the arm, which actually hurt. "Ow!" "I am not mad! If you want mad, you should meet our mother." Hugues and Bressole nodded. "Yeah, she's not wrong." Hugues told. Enjolras looked at Éponine's face. "If your mother is madder than you, then I am terrified to meet her." Éponine put her arms around Enjolras's neck. "Well it's a good thing you'll never meet her. I don't think your fat head holding that big brain of yours could handle her madness." Enjolras ghosted her lips with his. "Try me." He whispered, then placed his lips on hers. He held her by the hips, and pulled her close to him. He couldn't be happier.

"Ewe! Gross! 'Ponine, what have you done to him? You broke him!" Bressole complained. The lovers broke from their kiss and turned to the boys. Éponine blushed while Enjolras chuckled. " _She_ hasn't done anything, nor did she _break_ me. I just decided to change, and I have no regrets." Éponine gave him another loving kiss, smiling into his lips. "This is why I am not looking forward to puberty." Hugues commented. "Oh come on, boys! What's wrong with being in love?" Éponine asked. "In our case, everything." Enjolras removed Éponine's arms, reluctantly, from his neck and walked over to the boys. "I was just like you when I was younger. I found love to be strange and disgusting, but over time as I matured, my point of view on love changed. I opened myself up a little. Now that I'm with your sister, I can't remember what life was like before her." "Probably better." Hugues mumbled. "Say what you like, but I have never found any woman who was as trusting or as kind as Éponine, and she is the kind of woman who I would have watch my back. That's why I love her." Enjolras explained while admiring Éponine as she walked over to her three boys. She blushed and kissed Enjolras on the cheek. "Okay, well if you two _lovebirds_ are going to continue being disgusting, we should go. Ready, Bressole?" Hugues asked. Bressole nodded and the two of them began to walk away. "Give it back, boy." Enjolras demanded while still admiring Éponine. Hugues and Bressole turned around. "Give what back?" they asked. Enjolras put his hand out and gave the boys stink eye. Hugues walked over to him and pressed Enjolras's wallet into his open palm. "Thank you!" he said. Éponine giggled as she watched her brothers's disappointed faces. Hugues looked towards his big sister. "I like him. He's a keeper." Then he and Bressole ran off to pickpocket someone else.

Enjolras held Éponine by her waist while Éponine wove her arms around Enjolras's neck again. "Am I a keeper?" he asked. Éponine smiled. "Damn right, you are." She captured his lips with hers, not caring about the people around them. For all they knew, they were alone.


	20. Marius et Cosette

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! Just posting chapter 20. No biggie. :) Thanks again for your views. This story has reached well over 2,000! You guys rock! Now, let see what are two lovebirds are up to now!**

Enjolras was heading back to the garret, trying to fight his way through the strong winter wind. He didn't expect to be gone this long, but finding Éponine the perfect Christmas present wasn't easy as he thought. _Dear Lord, I've turned into that kind of man._ Enjolras chuckled. He didn't mind being _that_ man. He was in love with a wonderful woman, and he didn't regret it one bit. Éponine's present was stuffed in a small pocket hidden in Enjolras's coat. He had a feeling she would love her present, he knew he did.

Enjolras opened the door to the garret, where he saw three faces in the parlor. One was Éponine, who wore a cotton, deep lavender colored dress. The dress had a low cut neckline with a plum colored bodice. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands grazing the sides of her face. The second face was Marius, dressed in blue as usual. The third face Enjolras did not recognize. She had long blond hair with electric blue eyes. She wore a baby blue dress with a dark blue ribbion on the front. She was pretty, but not Enjolras's type. _That must be Cosette._ Enjolras thought. Marius and the girl were sitting on the couch while Éponine was serving the two cups of tea. All three of them turned their heads towards the open door.

Éponine smiled as she walked over to him. Enjolras's heart skipped a beat. She looked lovely today. Well, she always looked lovely, but every time he saw Éponine, it felt like it was the first time he saw her. The first time he fell in love with her, minus the dirt and grime of her past.

She took his hand. "Mon cher! I was getting worried! It felt like you were gone for ages! Come!" she pulled Enjolras over to where Marius and the girl sat. "Bonjour, Enjolras! Happy almost Christmas!" Marius exclaimed as he took a sip of tea. "Happy almost Christmas." Enjolras said. He eyed the girl sitting next to Marius. Marius, being the confused man he was, didn't make the connection. Thank goodness the girl did. "Marius, darling! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Marius turned to the girl then to Enjolras then back again. "Oh, of course! Enjolras, this Mademoiselle Cosette Fauchlevent, the woman I told you about. Cosette, my love, this is my very good friend monsieur Enjolras." Enjolras took Cosette's hand and kissed it. "Enchanté, mademoiselle." Cosette smiled. "Merci." Éponine hugged Enjolras's arm. "Marius and Cosette invited us to their Christmas ball. What do you think?" Enjolras looked at her. "A ball, hmm? I don't know…I mean we will have to dress up and dance. I'm not that kind of man, 'Ponine." "Oh, 'Jolras! Please!" Éponine begged. "I don't think so, 'Ponine. You can go, but I would rather stay here." Enjolras told. Éponine smiled awkwardly and began pulling his arm towards the office door. "Excuse me, Marius. Cosette. I need to speak with my revolutionary for minute." When the two of them entered the office, she shut the door.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "What am I doing? What on Earth do you mean? I was just standing by you!" Enjolras explained. "Oh, don't go all smartass on me! You know what I meant! Why did you deny Marius and Cosette's invitation?" Éponine interrogated. "I hate balls, 'Ponine! I can't stand them!" Enjolras exclaimed. "Why?" "Why? Because you did not grow up with my mother, 'Ponine! I was constantly dragged into so many parties as a child, I can't even count them all! Plus, I can't dance…" "You danced with me a month ago! What makes this any different?" Éponine asked. "Because our dance wasn't in public! It was just you and me, and I liked it that way. If you want to go, be my guest. I'm not going, and that's final." Enjolras concluded. "Do you think I want to go alone?" Éponine asked. "Let me guess, ' _But Enjolras! It's not proper for a girl to go by herself!_ '" he said in his best girl impression. It was a high pitched voice with a nagging tone. Éponine shook her head. "First of all, I do not sound like that. Second, do you even know me? I have never been to a ball in my life! I don't know what's proper and what isn't!" "Of course! Now I know why you want to go! It's because of Marius! You only want to go because of Marius! I think, deep down, you still have feelings for him!" Enjolras spat. "That is not true and you know it." Éponine growled. "Enlighten me, then! Why do you want to go to some stupid ball on Christmas?" "Because I want to celebrate a happy Christmas with the man I love! You!" Éponine spat. "I thought we could go because I thought you would like the idea! You and me. Together. Dancing and celebrating the most wonderful time of the year. I'm not excited about going to Marius's grandfather's house by myself, especially with Cosette there. It's a long story. Anyways, I want to make this Christmas memorable, something that we can look back on as our first Christmas together." Enjolras relaxed his anger. _That's all she wants? A memorable Christmas with me?_ He usually spent most of his Christmases either with his friends at Le Café Musain drinking or studying. This was a first. She wanted to make his Christmas wonderful. Now he felt bad yelling at her. Enjolras cupped caressed her cheek. "'Ponine, I appreciate what you want to do, but I'm not like other men. I find enjoyment in the little things. What would make my Christmas memorable is you and I on the couch, reading a Christmas story, while drinking tea. That's all I want, but if you want to go to that ball, I'll be glad to escort you. If this is what you want, if this will make you happy, I'll go. " Éponine placed her hand on Enjolras's. She felt guilty making that remark. _Oh, 'Ponine! Why do you have to be so selfish! This isn't about you, you know! He doesn't want to go! Don't force him!_ "You really would do that? For me?" Éponine asked. Enjolras smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, ma chère." Éponine leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "Come. Let's go tell Marius and Cosette what we decided." She removed Enjolras's hand from her cheek and entwined her fingers with his. Éponine opened the door to the office and the two of them walked into the parlor.

Marius stood up from the couch and looked at his two friends who walked out of the office. "Marius, we've made a decision." Éponine told. Enjolras knew what she would say, 'they would be happy to go'. Marius awaited the answer. "We've decided to decline your invitation." Éponine said. Enjolras was in shock. "What?" he asked. Marius looked puzzled. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Éponine smiled and nodded. "This came all too soon. Christmas is tomorrow and I don't even have the proper clothes. I'm sorry Marius. Cosette. We won't be able to make it." Marius understood. "Well, hopefully we will plan something just the four of us." Cosette said cheerfully. "Absolutely." Marius chimed in. "Well, we should go. We don't want to keep you two from your day. Have a happy Christmas!" Cosette said gaily. Marius looked a little upset, but managed to put on a grin. "Yes, happy Christmas." Cosette and Éponine hugged and Marius and Enjolras shook hands. When Marius and Cosette left, Enjolras faced Éponine. "Why did you say no? I thought you wanted to go?" Éponine put her arms around his neck. "I thought about it, and I realized I was being a little selfish. I shouldn't push you into doing things you don't want to do, especially since we are just starting out in our relationship. I figured that you were right. We don't need a fancy night to make Christmas memorable. I'd much rather spend my Christmas at home, with you." Enjolras smiled. "That's very thoughtful, 'Ponine, but you didn't have to do that." "But I wanted to." Enjolras leaned in and captured her lips with his. "And besides," Éponine said, breaking the kiss. "I want to see your reaction when you open your present. You'll love it!" Enjolras leaned in for a swift kiss. The small package felt heavy in his coat pocket. "I know you'll love mine." He whispered.

 **Review!**


	21. Joyeux Noël

**Author's note: My goodness, you don't realize how happy I am for everyone's support on this story! I mean it! I want to give a shout out to Shadows-of-1832 for taking the time to read this story. I also want give a shout out to my tumblr buddy eponinexenjolras for letting me express my inner Enjonine love. I dedicate this chapter to you two. As always, I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 21!**

Christmas Eve

"Enjolras. Where are you taking me?" Éponine questioned as she and Enjolras were wandering the empty Paris streets. "Somewhere that I know you'll love." He answered. Enjolras felt his heart beat faster as he guided Éponine to the place where he would present her gift. He was getting nervous.

Earlier that day, he and Éponine had gone to visit Hugues and Bressole, giving them some croissants and baguettes as gifts. He had never seen two people scarf down food faster that Hugues and Bressole Thénardier. The boys smiled, enjoying their great treat as Enjolras and Éponine stayed and chatted for a while. Before the two of them left, Hugues and Bressole put in place the policy of 'break-our-sister's-heart-we-break-your-face ' to Enjolras. He had to admit on one thing, the boys were a lot scarier than any National Guard he met on the barricade. When family gets involved, that's when things get really messy. Soon, Enjolras and Éponine left to head back to the garret, but not before making a quick pit stop at the brothel. Enjolras wasn't thrilled to head over there, especially since he would be a fly in a web full of spiders, but Éponine had to meet up with some old friends. "Alright, but not for long."

When they got to the brothel, Éponine introduced Enjolras to Bette, Yvette, and Gigi. The three girls seemed entranced by him, which made Enjolras uncomfortable. "So _you're_ 'Ponine's sweetheart, aren't you? You are very handsome. You must've had a lot of women…" Yvette teased until Éponine slapped her upside the head. "OW! I was just kidding! God, 'Ponine!" "Awe, 'Ponine is being protective! It is love!" Bette squealed. "Yuck!" Gigi wrinkled her nose. "Love. Could you do anything else besides that? Ya know…boy stuff?" "Like what?" Enjolras asked. Gigi playfully punched his arm. "Ya know…stuff…you know you boys are too complicated. 'Ponine! I think your man broke my brain! This is why I hate men." Enjolras looked to Éponine in confusion. "She grew up with twelve brothers who picked on her." Enjolras nodded in an understanding manner.

Éponine talked with her friends while Enjolras, staying close to the gamine, listened. The girls spoke about many interesting topics, he forgot he was in brothel. At least until an older prostitute tried to seduce him, and Éponine threatened to "flatten" her if she came up to Enjolras again. _That's my girl._

It was getting late, so Éponine and her friends said their farewells, and the two of them headed back to the garret, but not before saying a quick 'Happy Chrismas' to Madame Toussaint at her shop. The Madame asked if the two lovers had exchanged presents yet, and Enjolras replied "no." "Well you better hurry up! You may never get a chance like this again!"

Madame Toussaint winked at him. She was the only one who know about the gift.

. The Revolutionary and the beggar headed back to the garret. When they entered, Éponine ordered Enjolras to sit down on the couch. "I have your Christmas present ready! I'll be right back." She told as she pecked Enjolras's cheek and ran into the bedroom. When she came out, Éponine held a rectangular maroon box. She couldn't stop smiling as she sat down next to Enjolras and handed him the box. He teasingly examine it, knowing that Éponine hated waiting. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?" she asked impatiently Enjolras gave a devilish grin. "I think I'll wait until next Christmas." Éponine punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay! Fine! I'll open it." Enjolras chuckled as he removed the cover of the box. He looked inside and pulled out a beautiful, snow colored quill. It was newly cut and fresh. Enjolras lightly pinched the feather and ran his fingers up the stem. T felt smooth to the touch. "Oh, 'Ponine…" he awed, not taking his eyes off of it. "I noticed that some of your other quills were dull, so I sold one of my perfume bottles and bought this for you. I thought you could use it." Éponine explained. Enjolras looked at her. "I love it. Merci beaucoup." He kissed her on the nose, which made Éponine blush. The two of them shared a romantic gaze, until Éponine asked, "Not trying to sound rude, but didn't you say you had a present for me?" "Of course!" Enjolras exclaimed as he patted his coat. "It's right…oh no! I think I dropped it on our way back home! Come on! Let's see if we can retrieve it!" "Enjolras, it's probably gone by now." Éponine told in a sad tone. Enjolras stood up and held his hand out. "We won't know unless we retrace our steps. Come." Éponine smiled and took his hand.

"Enjolras! This is nowhere near where we were today!" Éponine exclaimed "Oh, I know. I found your present hidden in my secret coat pocket. I just want to take you somewhere." The truth was, Enjolras didn't lose the gift. He just needed an excuse to get Éponine out of the garret again. It was all part of her present. "Enjolras. Where are you taking me?" "Somewhere that I know you'll love."

They finally reached their destination, Notre Dame Cathedral. Éponine smiled. "Of course! My favorite place! How could I have forgotten?" Enjolras's heart was racing. _It's okay. You're going to be fine. It will be just like a regular meeting. Deep breaths._ "Éponine?" Enjolras tried to get her attention, as she was admiring the cathedral. She turned herself towards him. _Oh, how radiant she looks at this moment._ Enjolras's heart felt like it was trying to pop out his chest. "Oui, mon cher?" she asked. Enjolras felt his knees go weak. "I…I wrote you a speech. I promise it won't long. It should take more than a couple of minutes." Éponine smiled. "Alright then." Enjolras took another deep breath, then began.

"We all experience change at some point in our lives, whether it's the changing of a new year, or starting school, or even letting someone new into our lives. Change is like death, inevitable. No matter how fast we run, it cannot be escaped. We must learn to accept change, despite the outcomes. I have had negative and positive experiences with change. I have lost so many people in my life I can't even count. I had begun to hate what change brought, until I met you. Éponine, you encouraged me to be strong through these changes. You believed in me at a time I didn't believe in myself. You were the positive change I needed in my life, and I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. I can't think of a life without you. I can't live without you, Éponine. You don't understand how much you matter to me. I love you, Éponine and I want to create a life with you. What I'm trying to say is…" Enjolras pulled out a small box from his coat, and began to take a knee. He opened the box and Éponine gasped. Enjolras smiled as he saw her cover her mouth with her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. "Éponine Thénardier, will you marry me?" Éponine was speechless. _Me? He wants to marry me?_ She felt warm giddy feeling electrifying her body. This man. This wonderful man, wanted to have her as his wife. Éponine had so much she wanted to say at that moment, but no words came out. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she nodded like a maniac. She had the biggest smile on her face when Enjolras stood up and placed the ring on her finger. It was nothing too fancy, just a single gold band with a small diamond. Éponine loved it. Her heart was beating fast as she looked from her ring to the man she loved. He was smiling too. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._ "So this was my Christmas present? A home with you?" Éponine asked with full tenderness. Enjolras gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Do you like it?" Éponine placed her forehead on the nape of his neck, and squeezed his torso. "I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life." The two of them tightened their embrace, almost as if one of them let go, they would never see each other again. Enjolras kissed her hair, his lips feeling electric. He wanted to stay like this forever, in the arms of his now fiancée. Éponine raised her head and let her left hand cup Enjolras's cheek. "You mean the world to me, mon cher. I cannot think of a life without you either." The tip of his nose touched Éponine's. "My wife-to-be." Enjolras breathed. "My husband-to-be." Éponine breathed as she felt Enjolras plant a kiss on her freezing lips. "Come, love. Let's get home and warm up." He said with a smile.

They made love that night. Their desire for one another grew more and more with every kiss and every touch. It was as if that moment was made only for them, the newly engaged couple.

Éponine and Enjolras laid tangled up together, feeling hot yet satisfied from their union. Éponine was lightly drawing circles around his breast bone with her index finger, while Enjolras rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He never ceased to admire the woman he now held dearly to his heart. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Éponine peered out the window, her eyes widening. "Enjolras! Look!" He too peered out the window. A slight sprinkle of snow was falling outside. It rarely snowed in Paris, so this was a first in a long time. "Would you look at that?" Enjolras admired. Éponine snuggled closer to his chest, and looked at her fiancé. "What a miracle. This has to be the best Christmas ever." She said affectionately. Enjolras looked at her with true compassion. He leaned in and captured her lips. "I couldn't agree more."

 **End of Part 1**


	22. Une Visite Surprise

**Author's Note: BIENVENUE TO PART 2 ( hey that rhymed). Things are going to (hopefuly) get interesting here! Shout out to lalabo for favoriting and following my story! And shout out to all you amazing people who take the time to read it! I hope you will contiue to do so! Here's chapter 22!**

Three Months Later

Éponine walked into the bedroom, where her sleeping husband-to-be was. In her hands, she held two cups filled with tea. She did her best not to spill any, but it proved to be quite difficult. Éponine wore Enjolras's shirt, which reached down to the middle of her thighs. The top two buttons were undone, which she knew her beau went crazy over, not to mention that she felt the same when he would wear his shirt in a similar fashion. Her engagement ring was starting to get dirty. She hadn't taken it off since Enjolras put it on her finger. She was in love with the ring, but more importantly, she was in love with the man who gave it to her.

Éponine placed both cups on the nightstand and quietly made her way to Enjolras. They made love the night before, and her beloved defiantly show it. He was on his back, shirtless, the sheets barely covering below his waist. He had swollen lips, and his birds nest like curls plastered on his forehead. Her fiancé looked like a God when he slept, all handsome, charming, and intoxicating. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek, admiring Enjolras's resting form. Éponine bent over and kissed his perfectly structured ips. "Mmmm." Enjolras groaned. "Bon matin, mon cher. Sleep well?" Éponine asked. Enjolras's eyes slowly fluttered open. He grinned at the angel standing over him. "I always sleep well when I'm with you." Enjolras entangled his fingers in Éponine's hair and pulled her in for another kiss. "Do you ever get tired of kissing me?" Éponine asked while brushing some of the curls from his forehead. Enjolras took her hand and kissed it. "No, and heaven forbid that I ever do." Éponine giggled as she walked over and grabbed a cup from the nightstand. Enjolras sat up in the bed as she walked back, handing the tea to him. "I thought you needed something to wake you up, so I made tea for the both of us." Enjolras took a small sip. "Merci." Éponine beamed at him as she picked up her own cup and rested against the nightstand. The two sipped their tea and admired one another. Enjolras, as much as he loved to embrace his wife-to-be, just the mere display of her charm always pulled him back into the quicksand. _Another day with Éponine_. _I am truly the happiest man alive._

Éponine looked out the window, the sun producing heavenly arura around her form. She tapped the side of her cup. By where she stood, Éponine looked like a painting. Enjolras watched his betrothed with such care and detail. Her frame was no longer hunger-panged. His shirt beautifully outlined every curve on Éponine's body, from her bosom, to her hips, to her bum. Her delicate brown hair seemed to tumble down her back, like a waterfall, with the ends completely curly. She was breathlessly intoxicating. From where she stood, her beauty would've envied gods. The beauty that was uniquely Éponine's. _My life is going be fine because Éponine's in it._

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, love?" Éponine asked, still looking out the window. "Yes you are." Enjolras grinned. Éponine turned to her betrothed, giving him a wicked smile. She walked over to the bed and took the tea cup from his hands. "You seem more interested in me than your tea." She said seductively. Enjolras gave her a handsome smile. "There is nothing in this world that interests me more than you." "And politics." Éponine chimed in. As she place the cups on the nightstand, Enjolras reached from the bed, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her onto the mattress. Éponine burst into a fit of giggles as the revolutionary hovered over her. "Yea, that too." He chuckled. He pressed his lips onto her's, smiling as Éponine pulled on his neck to deepen the kiss with such passion and fierceness. The two of them moaned as their tongues met in a fierce battle. "Oh, 'Ponine! I don't deserve you." Enjolras breathed as he nipped at Éponine's jaw. "Don't say that, love. It is _I_ who does not deserve _you_." Éponine whispered as she nibbled his earlobe. She could fell Enjolras's large, soft, warm hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt she wore. Éponine's vision began to drift in and out of focus. She gasped as his hands lightly grazed her breasts. _Oh, how I've wanted this._ She thought as the hum of electricity from her husband-to-be's touch engulfed her body. _To love and to be loved. He is mine and will forever be mine!_

"What are you doing?" she gasped as the last button was undone. Enjolras tenderly kissed her neck. "Being stupid." He muttered. Éponine slid her hands up into his hair, massaging his scalp. "Is that even possible? Enjolras being stupid? I've never heard such a thing!" she moaned. He left a trail of kisses down her chest. "Only when I'm around you, ma chère." He muttered. Éponine shivered as Enjolras kissed his way back up to her lips. Enjolras's spine tingled as he heard moans and gasps fell from his fiancée's mouth. His heart raced, his adrenaline pumped through his body. Enjolras was feeling hot as he rubbed himself against his lover. Éponine was sending him over the edge. " _Éponine. My Éponine_." He whispered in between kisses. " _My Enjolras_." Éponine whispered back.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. "God damn it!" Enjolras grumbled, his lips still pressed to Éponine's. "What could someone possibly want at this time of day? I swear to God if it's Marius…" There was another knock. "I don't think its Marius, Enjolras. He wouldn't be here this early. And besides, he and Cosette are in London on honeymoon…something _we_ should be doing soon." Éponine said while nipping at his bottom lip. A third knock. "Let's just ignore it." Enjolras groaned, not ceasing the kisses. Knock number four. "I think you should answer it." Éponine whispered. ". He raised his head and looked at his lover intently. Éponine reached her hand and rubbed the ends of her fingers over Enjolras's swollen lips. Disappointingly, he said, "Yea, you're right. I have a feeling this person won't be leaving…" Another knock. "Anytime soon." Éponine giggle and kissed his nose. "Come now, let's get up! I'm sure you are getting tired of me anyway." She smirked. Enjolras rolled off her and stood next to the bed. He cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Never." He planted a delicate kiss on her forehead, and walked over to pick up his trousers. Éponine just stayed in bed and watched him as he gathered his clothes. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She so badly wished there wasn't anyone at the door. She honestly didn't want that moment between them to break. His affection towards her made Éponine forget about her past, about her family, and especially about Montparnasse. "'Pon! Could you…" Enjolras started, but before he could finish, Éponine tossed him his shirt. He grinned. Another knock. "This person really wants to talk to you!" she teased. "Yes he does! I'll be back soon." Enjolras walked over and gave his wife-to-be a quick kiss and scurried off to the front door. _This is the man I will spend the rest of my life with._ Éponine blushed, then grabbed her dress that was hanging off the edge of the bed.

Another knock. "I'm coming!" Enjolras called out, He fumbled with the buttons as he approached the door. "This better be important." He muttered. Enjolras opened the door. A young woman stood in the doorway. She was a pretty girl, about Enjolras's age. She had light tan skin, shoulder length curly strawberry blond hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a light rose colored dress with lavender colored sleeves and an aqua colored ribbon around her waist. She had a delicate baby blue coin purse on her arm. Something about her seemed familiar. _Could it be?_

She looked down at the parchment she clutched in her hands. "Bonjour, monsieur. I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I am looking for…" The woman lifted her head, and had had a look of surprise. "Enjolras?" _It is!_ "Rachelle?" he asked excitedly, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The girl screamed and tackled Enjolras into a giant hug, pushing him back into the garret. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's you! You're not dead! Oh, how I missed you!" The girl, Rachelle, squeezed his torso with glee. "I missed you too, Rachelle." Enjolras told. Rachelle let go from the hug and examined him. "Oh, 'Jolras! You don't look like the chubby boy I knew back home!" she giggled. "What about you? You must've had a fairy God mother to help mother to help you out, hmm _Cendrillon?"_ Enjolras teased. "Mock me all you want, 'Jolras! You know you love me!" Rachelle teased back. Enjolras grinned. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." And proceeded to give Rachelle a hug. "It's been too long." Rachelle said in a broken whisper."I know." Enjolras responded.

"What's going on in here?" Éponine asked as she entered the parlor. She had been angry many times, but not as angry as what she was witnessing. _You know you love me! Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do._ Was this an old flame that Enjolras never told her about? Did she come to take him back? If that was the case, Éponine would not go down without a fight. She loved Enjolras way too much to let some other belle take him away.

Enjolras and the girl released from the hug, and the girl began walking towards Éponine. To her surprise, the girl wasn't mad or jealous. In fact, she was smiling. "Oh my dear! Are you Éponine? The girl Enjolras wrote to me about? Wow! You really outdid yourself, little brother!" Éponine was puzzled. _Wait…What did she say? Did she say…?_ "Would you stop calling me that? We're not even siblings! We're cousins!" Enjolras complained. "Cousins. Siblings. Stalkers. Same thing." The girl said. Éponine looked to her fiancé. "Enjolras? Who…?" "Oh, please! Let me! I'm Rachelle Brollini, neé Enjolras. I'm this fat head's cousin! Surely he's told you about me!" Éponine shook her head. Rachelle turned her head towards Enjolras, with anger plastered on her face. "You never talked about me? Not once? To the girl whom you praised as your Heaven and Earth, you never talked about me? Wow! That's harsh." "Look, I'm sorry! I guess I've been…" Enjolras looked at Éponine with compassion. "Busy." Éponine blushed, but at the same time horrible that Rachelle seemed to be upset at the matter. Rachelle looked Enjolras. "No! It's too late! You've hurt my feelings, 'Jolras!" She turned towards Éponine. "Now that I think about it, he didn't tell me he was getting married! I only now just saw the ring on your finger!" Éponine placed her hands on her hips and looked at her husband-to-be. "You didn't tell her about our engagement? Are you ashamed that you are getting married to me?" Enjolras walked up to his love and took her hand into his. "I'm not ashamed. I am never ashamed. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd say yes." Éponine cupped his cheek. "I'd rather be damned to hell then say no to you. I love you." They looked at each other until Éponine and Enjolras realized Rachelle was watching. "Pardon, Rachelle! I didn't…we didn't mean…" Enjolras stammered. Rachelle laughed. "No no! Its fine, little brother! I think you two are so cute! I could watch you all day." After realizing what she said, Rachelle frowned. "Okay, not like that, but you know what I mean." Éponine giggled and Enjolras asked teasingly,"Yikes! I have a stalker for a cousin! How are you even married?" Rachelle thought about it. "You know, honestly, I have no clue. But, I guess I'm crazy, and you're goning to have to like it." Éponine smled and walked over to Rachelle. "Well, I think you are amazing! Enjolras should learn more from his older sister!" "Hey!" Enjolras complained. The two girls giggled and hugged."Can I make you some tea?" Éponine asked breaking the hug and leading Rachelle to the table. "Oh, no tea. You're too kind, dearie." She smiled. "'Jolras, you've gotten lucky! I'm jealous!" Enjolras chuckled while he took a seat at the table. "Yes I have." Éponine sat on Enjolras's lap, both legs dangling from one side of the chair. Her arms wound around his neck, which made Enjolras giddy.

Rachelle put her elbows on the table and held her head with her hands. "Rachelle is my cousin from my father's side." Enjolras told Éponine. "The reason I call this fat head my little brother is…well…my mother died when I was born. Auntie Mattie took me in as a 'big sister' for Enjolras. We've been together ever since…well…until this fat head left me and I moved." Rachelle explained. "Speaking of moving, how's life in Florence?" Enjolras asked her. "Oh, lovely! All of Italy is lovely! I just feel so lucky to live in such a beautiful city! I know you would _love it_ there! The art, the architecture, the food! My favorite place to go is the Piazza della Signoria, with has the greatest art piece in the world, _David._ Oh how his form is just…and the marble is just…ugh! I get chills just thinking about him!" Enjolras looked at Éponine, who was trying hard not to laugh. "She's an artist if you haven't guessed." Éponine giggled. "Mock all you want, but you have never seen the staues in Italy! I don't know, there's just something about marble men that I find really attractive." Rachelle awed. "I couldn't agree more! I have one myself." Éponine said while planting a kiss on the top of Enjolras's head. He blushed. "How are Rudolpho and the kids?" Rachelle's hazel eyes glistened at that those words. "Venice and Milo are good! They miss their Uncle Enjolras. Venice has been taking up painting and Milo syas he wants to be a scientist! Isn't that cute? Rudolpho is great! He's writing a new Opera." Rachelle looked at Éponine. "My husband is an aspiring composer. He's written a few pieces and got them published. I would love you to hear them, Éponine! You look like someone who would like his work." Éponine smiled. "I would love to."

"So, what brings you to Paris?" Enjolras asked. Rachelle pulled a letter from her coin purse and handed it to him. Enjolras took the letter, and examined it. He did not look too happy. "What's wrong, love?" Éponine asked. He looked at Rachelle. "I'm not going." Enjolras told. " _Enjolras_ …" Rachelle started. "No! No don't you ' _Enjolras_ ' me! I gave you my answer! No!" Éponine got off Enjolras's lap and took the letter. "Enjolras, you haven't seen her in eight years. The least you can do is go and tell her you're alright…" Rachelle explained. "I'm sorry, Rachelle. I'm not going to face her again!" He shot up and spat at her. "Enjolras, she thinks you're dead! She heard about the events on the barricades, and she feels responsible for what happened!" "Madame Sébastian Enjolras…" Éponine read. She turned to Rachelle. "Are you talking about his mother?" "'Ponine, this is none of your concern." Enjolras growled. Éponine walked towards him. "No this _is_ my concern, Enjolras! You have a family! A mother who loves and worries about you! My mother never did that! She didn't care one bit about me! She let my father beat me because she was too afraid to stand up to him! If I had a mother like yours I would the happiest girl alive!" "You've never even met my mother! How could you say such things?" "I'm saying this as your fiancée and as your friend. Just give your mother another chance or…" Éponine hesitated. "Or what?" Enjolras demanded. "I won't marry you." Enjolras was shocked. "That's blackmail!" he exclaimed. "It's a trade! You visit your mother and I'll stay as your fiancée. Deal?" Enjolras ran his fingers through his curls. "Come on, little brother. Is this really worth risking your engagement over?" Rachelle asked. Enjolras looked at his beloved. He pointed his finger at her and said in a serious tone, "One week." Éponine smiled and jumped into his arms. "I knew you'd come through! I'm going to meet my mother-in-law!" She kissed him all over his face, like hoe Mucsietta did with Joly a while back. Rachelle laughed. "Oh, stop you two! This is too much! Though, a week? I don't know…I'd hate to see you miss the ball that's coming up in two months…" Éponine's eyes grew big at the sound of the word. "No! No no no, a week! You promised me a week!" Enjolras protested. Éponine put her hands to her hips. "I did not promise anything! And even if I did, they would backfire somehow, remember?" _Damn._ She used his words against him. Éponine ran over to Rachelle. "We'd love to go! I just need to get a few dresses…" "Ha! See? You don't have any money for those dresses, and I won't give you any money for them. Looks like you're out of luck." Enjolras said confidently. Éponine walked up to him very slowly and seuctivly. "Oh, sweetheart!" she purred, which made Enjolras's body tingle. "You have to remember…" she said, sliding her hands to his bum while kissing him on the lips. Enjolras couldn't think of what was going on. _Oh mon dieu!_ Suddenly, he didn't feel his lover touch on his body and noticed his wallet in her hands. "You're marrying a pickpocket! There is nothing you can keep away from me!" she tossed the wallet to Rachelle. "You are impossible!" Enjolras complained. Éponine tapped his nose. "You love it!" then she ran to the door. "Come on, Rachelle! Come help me pick some dresses!" Rachelle laughed and turned towards her cousin. "I definitely like her!" "Come on, Rachelle!" Éponine grabbed her arm and the two disappeared own the hallway.

Enjolras laughed. _God, how I love her._

 **Review!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the weird formatting. My computer is going crazy...please help.**


	23. Maison

**Author's note: Chapter 23 is here! Thanks for your views!**

Éponine slept on Enjolras's shoulder during the long carriage ride to her husband-to-be's old home, while the revolutionary read _Essay on the Customs and the Spirit of the Nations by Voltaire. The bright green country-side and the bright blue sky danced pass the window. The smell of wet grass and fresh air filled the inside._

 _It had been eight years since Enjolras had been back to his old home. Eight years since he lived in the country-side. Eight years since he ha seen his mother. Mother. Oh, good Lord. What will she think when she sees me? Enjolras felt his hands shake, his forehead sweat. He hadn't planned to visit her after their relationship-ending argument. "YOU NEVER LISTEN!" his last words he spat at her before angerly marching out the door. He thought that would be the last he'd ever see of his mother…until now._

Éponine's eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched in her seat. Enjolras smiled at his waking wife-to-be. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He teased. Éponine smiled a dreamy smile. "Are we there yet?" she asked, planting a kiss on his shoulder where her head was preaviously rested. Enjolras pushed a few strands of her hair from Éponine's face. "Look out the window." He whispered. Éponine looked out, and she couldn't believe what she saw. She scrambled over her fiancé's lap to get a better look.

It was a large estate, trimmed in brown and white. Vines creeped up the walls of the building, making it seem wild. The building had a dome in the middle and was hugged by two regangular walls on each side. The building had about three stories, with three sets of windows on each level. Pine trees were planted around the estate, standing at attention. In the front of the estate laied a large, circular waterfountain about five carrages in diameter. It had what appeared to be a geourgous sculpture of a woman in linen. She held a porcuin vase which the water spewed out from. What really caught Éponine's was how green the entire land was. There may have been gardens in Paris, but none were as green as what she saw. It was almost unreal.

Around the fountain were six other carrages, and Éponine could see ladies, gentalmen, and children hanging around them. Suddenly her heart began to race. Éponine was all of a suden…nervous. She was going to meet her beloved's family. _What will they think of me? Will they like me? I've never met a bourgeois family, besides Marius's grandfather. No, 'Ponine! First things first! We will restore Enjolras and his mother's relationship_ then _make an impression on his family. Enjolras is first._

Éponine felt Enjolras's hand being placed over hers. She turned to look into her fiancé's handsome blue eyes. "You sure you want to do this? We can turn back! It's not a problem!" Éponine chuckled. "What happened? I thought you were the ferousic, cold-blooded leader who was not afraid of anything?" Enjolras grinned. "Well, you know what they say! Nothing is more frightening than your own mother." Éponine gave him a puzzeled look. "Who said that?" "Me." Enjolras responded. Éponine giggled and gave her husband-to-be a sweet kiss on the mouth.

The carriage made its way around the fountain until it stopped to face the estate. Enjolras began to sweat again, until he felt Éponine's fingers entwine with his own. He turned to her. "You have nothing to fear, love. I'm here." Éponine reassured. Enjolras smiled in relief. Never had he needed more support than at this moment. The moment he would confront his mother again after eight years. "I love you." He said. Éponine squeezed his hand and smiled. "I love you, too."

The carriage door opened, the sun blinded the two of them. When they gained their focus back, they were welcomed by the sight of a short black man, who held the door open. "May I help you get monsuier…" the man started, but stopped when Enjolras popped his head out from the carriage. "That won't be nessisary, Clithby." The man named Clithby gave a look of surprise. "Why if it isn't monsuire Enjolras! We thought you were dead!" Enjolras jumped down from the carriage and shook Clithby's hand. "No dead, no! My, it's great to see you again, Clithby. Here! There's someone I want you to meet…" Enjolras turned and was expecting Éponine to stay in the carriage until he would help her out. Instead, his beloved had climbed out herself, planting her feet on the ground. "Oh, ma chére! I could've helped you out!" Éponine smiled and kissed Enjolras's cheek. "That's alright love! I don't want to be a burden on you." Enjolras looked into her eyes and smiled. "You are never a burden to me." He kissed her forehead, then pulled Éponine to his side. "Clithby, this is Éponine. She is the woman who saved my life." Éponine took his chin with her thumb and index finger and gently pulled his head to face her's. "We saved each other." She smiled. Clithby was in absolute shock. "Monsuire Enjolras! You…! You…! Does your mother know?" Enjolras looked to Clithby. "No, she doesn't. She doesn't even know I'm here. Please don't tell her! I want to keep it a surprise." Clithby bowed to the couple. "Oui, monsuir! Mum's the word." CLITHBY!" called a voice from one of the carrages. "I must go. I'm sure your mother will be very pleased to see you, and you mademoiselle. I know I am." Clithby bowed again. Éponine blushed as Clithby winked at her. "Watch over him, will you? He's nothing but trouble!" he whispered loudly. Enjolras looked upset. "Really? You too, Clithby?" Clithby chuckled as he walked away.

Éponine kissed Enjolras's cheek again. "Clithby. What an interesting name!" she exclaimed. Enjolras turned to face his fiancée again. "His real name was actually Clisby, but when I first met him…I didn't have my front two teeth. He thought it was funny, so the name just stuck." Éponine giggled. "You must have been quite adorable as a child!" Enjolras gave her stink eye. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, love! I'm giving you a compliment! I'm not trying to hurt your manliness." Enjolras smiled and nuzzled her nose. "I'm just teasing! Come! Let me show you around, if this place hasn't drastically changed since I left." Éponine entwined her fingers with his and the two of them took a stroll.

 **Review!**


	24. Momma

**Author's note: Hello! How are all of you? I am so excited to be posting the next chapter, as well as telling you all that I'm going to London to see Les Miserables! I hope you guys like this chapter! As always, read and review!**

"I can't believe this! You _lived_ here?!" Éponine asked in awe as she and Enjolras passed a few statues and benches that littered the green grounds. "I guess I'm in the same boat as Marius. We both come from semi-wealthy families, but we don't particularly like to talk about our past." Enjolras bent down, and picked up a lily from one of the bushes surrounding one of the benches. He placed it behind Éponine's left ear."I know exactly how that feels." She said tenderly. Éponine kissed his nose. "But I am quite jelous. If I lived here, I would never want to leave!" Enjolras grinned and he pulled her along to continue their walk.

They walked around the house, admiring every brick and vine that made the building unique. Éponine walked over and felt the cold rough bricks on her fingertips. She looked up the side of the house, noticing the bright eggshell curtains that peeked out of the window. Suddenly, Éponine felt two arms hugging her waist. Enjolras rested his chin on her shoulder, the side of his face brushing up against her's. "You know, most women would be admiring the gardens and the fountains." Éponine closed her eyes as she felt the warm energy radiating from her husband-to-be. She placed her hand onto his cheek, making him moan. "Well, I'm not _like_ most women! Is that a crime?" she felt Enjolras's lips lightly kissing her neck. "Not at all." Éponine sighed. Her heart was doing flips. _Oh God! I love you!_

Enjolras stopped his embrace, which disappointed Éponine until her turned her around to face him. "Shall we go on?" he smiled. Éponine nuzzeled his nose with hers. "Oui." She whispered. But before the two lovers could continue their tour, two young voices came from behind them. "UNCLE ENJOLRAS!" Enjolras and Éponine turned around and saw two kids, a girl and a boy, running towards them. They stopped abrubtly in front of the two lovers. The children looked no more than eleven. They both had curly black hair and very tan skin. The girl had dark brown eyes, almost black, while the boy had hazel eyes. The girl wore a white dress with red, orange, and yellow flowers embroided onto it. On top of her heard, she wore a pretty red bow. The boy wore white trousers and an ivy green coat, the same color as Éponine's dress. The two of them had large smiles on their faces. The girl gave Enjolras a hug, barely reaching his torso. "Oh, Uncle Enjolras! I missed you so much!" the girl told. The boy grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her away from Enjolras. "Stop it, Venice! Are you trying to embarrass him?" The girl Venice crossed her arms and pouted. "You're more of an embarssment, _Milo_!" The boy Milo stuck his tounge out at Venice. Venice did the same to him. "Hey! Hey! No one is embarrassing me! Though I did miss my niece and nephew." Enjolras chuckled. Venice and Milo smiled and ran over to give Enjolras a hug. Éponine giggled. "Wow! I thought Gavroche was an exception, but you seem to have a connection with kids!" Enjolras smiled at her. "Well, I've always wanted to be a father." He patted the children on their heads. "Really?" Éponine was shocked. "You don't seem like the type who would have the time for any." "Well, I put the revolution first. Now that's it's done, I can focus on other important things." Enjolras explained. "Like us!" Venice exclaimed. Enjolras chuckled. " 'Ponine, these are Rachelle's kids. This is Milo and this is Venice. Venice, Milo, this is Éponine. Last time I saw them, they were three! I'm surprised you still remember me!" The two kids released from the hug. "Hoow could we forget you! You're our favorite Uncle!" Milo exclaimed. Venice turned towards Éponine, "It's true, you know. Also, it's very nice to meet you, mademoslle Éponine!" Milo walked over to Enjolras's girl, took her hand, and kissed it. "Buongiorno, principessa." Éponine blushed. "Well! Aren't you a sweetheart?" "Hey, watch it!" Enjolras told to Milo. "She's mine!" Éponine kissed her fiancé's cheek, which made Enjolras feel gay.

"Are these two bambini pazzi bothering you?" came a voice that sounded like Rachelle's. It was her, wearing a sunkissed pink dress with a white rose on her bodice. Her hair was down, but blowing in the wind. "Mama, mama! Uncle Enjolras brought a girl with him!" Venice said as she ran over to her mother and tried to pull her over to the couple. "Yes, I know! I met her a week ago!" Rachelle laughed as her daughter let go of her arm. Venice and Milo ran off to go play tag, leaving the three of them alone. Éponine and Enjolras smiled at Rachelle. "Oh, come here!" Rachelle exclaimed as she pulled the two of them into a hug. When she let go, she took Éponine's hands into her's. "So? How do you like it here?" Éponine wore a large smile on her face. "Yes I do! Oh! It's so beautiful here! You and Enjolras were so lucky to have grown up in such a lovely countryside!" Enjolras wrapped one arm around Éponine's torso and pointed with his free arm at the fountain near the entrance of the estate. "I use to push Rachelle into that fountain before school, just to make her late. Remember that, big sis?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "No, of course I don't remember going inside the house, tracking water and mud in while Auntie Mattie would scream for towels." Éponine covered her mouth, trying to keep the giggles from her lips. "Enjolras!" she turned her head to face him. "How could you _do_ something like that?" Enjolras smirked. "Well, you know what they say! Sometimes you have to be little bit naughty!" "That is an understatement!" Rachelle complained. "A _huge_ understatement! Everyone knows you're not a little, you're extremely naughty!" Éponine teased, not breaking eye contact with her beloved. "Is that bad?" Enjolras questioned. Éponine shook her head. "No. I'm starting to find this trait on you to be very attractive." Enjolras's eyes widened. "What? You mean to tell me you never liked this personality trait of mine? 'Ponine! We've been together for almost a year now and…" Suddenly, Éponine grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Rachelle awed at the sight. When the two broke the kiss, Enjolras looked at little dazed. "Thank you for using the nice way to tell me to shup up." He babbled. Éponine chuckled. "I prefer that way. I like kissing you…" she leaned in for another until they heard Milo scream, "Mama! Mama! Grandmére wants to see everyone!" Enjolras looked at Rachelle. "Well, here comes the General. Meet you two at the steps!" she turned to Venice and Milo and barked orders at them in Italian. Enjolras looked back at Éponine. "I guess that's our cue." Enjolras entwined his fingers with hers, holding her hand tight. "Together?" he asked. Éponine raised his hand to her lips and gave it a light kiss. "Together."

When they both made their way back to the entrance, Éponine noticed something peculiar. All of Enjolras's family were standing at attention on both sides of the walkway, as if they were in the army. Enjolras and Éponine walked on the walkway, passing a sea of blond curly men and women just waiting for something to occur. "My mother was the daughter of a general during the French Revolution. She likes to keep our family in a military disapline when we get together. It makes her feel more in control of the situation.´Enjolras whispered. "Don't tell me _this_ is what you fought over with her!" Éponine whispered back. "Well…it's one of the reasons." Enjolras admitted. He hated the idea of people telling him what to do, even if that person was his own mom. But that wasn't what ended their relationship.

"Silence!" came a woman's voice so loud, it made Éponine flinch. Enjolras squeezed her hand, unknowing to Éponine that he did that to not only calm herself down, but himself as well. "It's okay. Don't be scared! Are you ready to meet your soon-to-be mother-in-law?" Éponine turned to him. "Well, if she talks like that, no. Then again, you seem to…" but before she could finish, a woman began to walk down the steps to the entrance of the house. Éponine was in awe. She was in her late fourties, with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a bun. Her skin was almost a pearl white. The woman wore a black mourning gown, which made Éponine sad. _This woman must've gone through a lot._ She thought. What really caught Éponine's attention were the woman's eyes. They were a familiar blue color, bright and beautiful. They were the same as her beloved's. She squeezed Enjolras's hand to get his attention. "Is that…?" Éponine asked, but Enjolras didn't respond.

 _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ Enjolras tried to swallow down his fear. _It's her._ His mother, with those eyes that could turn from happy to angry in just a millisecond. His mother, and her hands which use to pull Enjolras's ears when he was bad. His mother, the one who gave up all hope after his father died. His mother didn't seem to see him, but he knew it was only a matter of time. She began to speak in the voice he remembered as a child. Her I'm-in-charge voice. The voice that use to put him in his place. The voice he missed when he arrived in Paris.

Whatever hate she was going spat at him for have the guts to coming back, Enjolras was ready. He was terrified, but ready. "All right you all! Listen up! You know the rules of the house, and I want you to honor them! I don't…" she turned her head, and froze. Enjolras's mother seemed petrified at the sight she saw; him.

"What kind of sick joke are all of you pulling on me?" his mother demanded, tears trickling down her cheeks. Clithby, who was standing by her, tried to comfort her. "This isn't a joke, Madame! He's really here! Our boy is alive!" Madame Enjolras began to slowly walk, as if not to disturb the ground, towards her son. Enjolras released his grip of Éponine's hand and walked towards his mother in the same pace. When the two of them got close enough, his mother reached out to cup his cheek, as if not convinced he was real. Enjolras could feel tears flowing down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt her touch.

 _"_ _Momma! Momma!" a young Enjolras called out in his distant memory. His mother, now twenty years younger, grabbed the boy into her arms. "Oh! My little baby! Oh! My little boy!" she kissed him all over and tickled his belly. "Momma! I love you!" he giggled. "I love you too, my little babe! My beautiful boy!" The young Enjolras looked up at his mother. "We'll be together forever, right?" She nuzzeled his nose. "Yes! Together!"_

"It can't be…" his mother sobbed in awe. Enjolras though he would grow nervous at this moment. He didn't feel that. He felt…ashamed. Ashamed that he had left his own mother to suffer while she mourned his loss. Ashamed that he left her in such a state as he did eight years ago. Ashamed he left in the first place. Now seeing her in front of him after all these years, sobbing, turned him back into the little lost boy he was.

" _Hi, momma_." Enjolras choked. As if in no time, mother and son embraced each other in what could only be described as the biggest hug in the world. A hug that told 'I love you' in so many ways that only a mother and her child could translate. He could feel his mother cup his head, the same gesture one did to a newborn child. " _Oh! My little boy! Oh! My little baby!_ " Enjolras's mother sobbed. He couldn't contain it anymore. Enjorlas cried. He hadn't sobbed this much since the death of his friends, but the sence of being in his mother's embrace felt almost like being in Éponine's embrace. He felt protected. Madame Enjolras let go of her son and took a nice look at him. "Look at you! You've grown up!" She ran her fingers through his curls, a gester he remembered loving at a young age. "You look just like your father!" she weeped, trying to get her voice to work. Enjolras cupped bother her cheeks, and with his thumbs, tried to wipe away the tears from her face. "Yea, I may have his looks, but I have your brains." He chuckled. Madame Enjolras gave her son another huge hug. Enjolras sighed with glee at the feeling of his mom being back in his embrace again. "But…how? The papers from Paris said you were dead!" Enjolras realeased from her embrace and turned towards Éponine. He held his hand out as a way to tell her to come forward. When she did, Enjolras pulled her to his side. "Mother, this is Éponine. She saved my life." Éponine smiled at Madame Enjolras, but she didn't smile back. "Aaaa…A girl! Oh! Um…I don't know what to say! I wish you would've told me you were coming, or at least bringging a guest! I don't think we have room!" Madame stammered. Clithby walked up behind the Madame. "I can make up Master Enjolras's office for the little lady, if that will work." "Clithby, I don't think—"Madame Enjolras started, but was interrupted by her son. "That will be perfect, will that work for you?" Éponine looked from Enjolras to his mother. "Of course! Any place can work for me! You can even put me in the stables!" she teased. Madame Enjolras didn't crack a smile. Éponine frowned. She could already tell she wasn't making a good impression. "You are very witty." The Madame noted, as if she was making notes about Enjolras's little companion. She turned to her son. "Dismiss the ranks." She ordered. Reluctently, Enjolras let go of his beloved and stood at attention. "COMPANY DISMISSED!" he could hear the releaf leave the lips of his cousins and aunts and uncles as they hurried inside the house. "Dinner is promptly at six. I will be awaiting you at the table, mademoiselle." Madame Enjolras looked at her son and grinned. "I'm glad to see you again, mon fils." Enjolras nodded awkwardly. "I'm going to show Éponine around and get her settled. We can talk more later." The Madame nodded and watched her son pull Éponine with him towards the house."

"Oh, Madame! Doesn't Éponine seem lovely? Oh, do you think the two of them might be…do you think she is the one for him?" Clithby asked. Madame Enjolras looked to her servent. "I will be the judge of that." She began to head inside, with Clithby not too far behind.


	25. La Cuisine

**Author's note: Hello again! Thank you all for the views! It warms my heart! I may have said that I was going to London to see Les Miserables. Unfortunately, due to complications, I will not be able to. BUT I am going to see Hamilton! ("They both have French people and a Revolution...and singing. It's basically the same thing" says my dad). Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! As always, read and review! Luv ya!**

"Are you sure, you're not descended from royalty?" Éponine asked as she looked around the large, open chateau like rooms in the house. The wallpaper was the softest baby green, with eggshell white crown molding. The ceiling was a high raised one. Portraits and art pieces filled the walls. The sun shone through the windows, making an almost enchanted feeling in the rooms.

"'Pon, you asked me that question five times in the last ten seconds! No, I don't believe we are descended from royalty. Otherwise I would be shunned by my family for going against everything we stand for." Enjolras said in a half annoyed half chuckling voice. He knew she meant well, but he didn't want Éponine to get too consumed in his family's wealth. Riches usually brought the worst out of people

"I'm so sorry, love! I really didn't mean to ask so many times! I've just never seen a place as grand as this! Please forgive me!" Éponine begged, hugging his arm as tight as she could as if he would disappear if she didn't. Enjolras stopped and took her face into his hands. "I don't blame you, ma chére! I understand! To you, this is a whole new world. To me, it's a past I'm not too thrilled to come back to. But if you're happy, then I'm happy." Éponine looked into her lover's eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I mean, you're uncomfortable and I don't think you're mother was at all happy to meet me. Maybe we should go home." "But what about your plan on getting my mother and me back together? Didn't you want that? I mean, you convinced me to come here! And I havn't hugged my mother in God knows how long, and…if all goes well, we might make amends. Maybe you were right." Enjolras explained. "Now you're just saying that to make me feel better." Éponine responded. Enjolras shook his head. "If I wanted to make you feel better, I would do this." He pulled her face towards his, connecting their lips together. Éponine smiled in the kiss which made Enjolras smile also. When the broke their moment, Éponine blushed. "You'd do that anyway." Enjolras nuzzed her nose with his. "You know me so well." She gave him a kiss on his nose. "Are you hungry?" Enjolras asked. "Famished!" Éponine exclaimed. "Good! Because I know someone who can make us something!' Enjolras said like a child, pulling his fiancée's arm down a hallway. "Enjolras! You act like a child in a toy store!" Éponine giggled. "I've gone mad, 'Ponine! I've never felt so alive since I fell in love with you!" Enjolras exclaimed. Éponine laughed. The last time she saw her betrothed this excited, besides the times being with her, was at his meetings. And God how she found him captivating.

They entered a very hot, very stuffy kitchen. Different aromans fill the air, from sweet chocolate to cooked duck. All these smells made Éponine even hungrier. Bowls were scattered all over the large table. Pots and pans lined the brown walls. A heafty woman with grey hair tied in a bun, wearing a beige dress, was baking something in the oven. Right next to her was a skinny elderly man, much shorter than the woman, who wore the same color attire as she. They both had their backs toward the two lovers. "Oh, you dolt! The knives are dull! Can't you do anything right?" yelled the woman. "I'm sorry! I thought I sharpened them yesterday!" squeaked the had an incredibly deep voice that could've easily shook the room. Enjolras halted Éponine and slowly walked not to far away from the two. "Auntie Genevive! I'm home!" Enjolras exclaimed. The woman punched the man next to her in the arm. "OUCH! What did I do?" Éponine covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. "Stop teasing me, Claude! You know how much I miss him, bless his soul. He didn't deserve such fate, and now you're making fun of him! You sir are a bastard!" the lady named Genevive spat. "But ViVi! I didn't say nothing!" the man named Claude retorted. Enjolras turned to Éponine and winked, giving her a devilish smile which she found very attractive. He turned back to Genevive and Claude. "Now, Auntie ViVi! That's no way to treat Uncle Claude!" Claude turned his head. "Yes, ViVi! Listen to Enjolras!" and went back to work. When Claude realized what he said, he turned his head quickly back to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "ViVi! ViVi!" he stammered. "What?!" Genevive turned to see what Claude was making a big fuss about. Her eyes widen at the sight of Enjolras. "OH. MY. GOD!" Genevive yelled in excitement. Éponine broke into a fit of laughter and so did Enjolras. Genevive ran over to him and squeezed him into a hug. "Éponine! Help me!" Enjolras choked. His lover held her sides, she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, mon petit garcon! You're home! I missed you so much!" Genevive sobbed. "ViVi, you're going to kill the boy…" Claude started but was interrupted by Genevive's cry. "KILLED! OH I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED! YOUR MOTHER SAID SO! BUT YOU ARE HERE!" Poor Enjolras felt like he lost his hearing. He loved Genevive, but she was a little…overprotective. Even more so than his own mother.

When Genevive finally let go, Enjolras felt like he was going to fall. Thankfully, Éponine caught him just in time. "I'm so sorry my little Apollo! I just missed you so much." Genevive apologized. "Don't worry about him, Madame. He's a tough man. He can handle it." Éponine giggled. Genevive and Claude turned to her. "Who might be this nice young lady?" Claude asked. Enjolras smiled. "Auntie ViVi, Uncle Claude, this is Éponine." He took his betrothed's hand, "This is Éponine. She is my fiancée." Genevive gasped while Claude claped. "Bravo! Oh, felicitations to the both of…" "MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED! OH MON DIEU!" Genevive grabbed the couple into her arms. "'Ponine, did I ever mention I was the normal one in the family?" Enjolras asked, not happy to be squeazed again. "Love, there's no such thing as normal." Éponine half giggled half groaned as she was being squeezed.

When Genevive let the two go, she took a good inspection of Enjolras's lover. "Oh, Éponine is it? My my, aren't you a pretty one! Our little Apollo really knows how to pick his women." She teased. Éponine looked to her husband-to-be. "I thought only the boys at the Musain called you Apollo?" Enjolras grinned. "The name floats around." "Are you two hungry? You must be after your long trip from Paris! I made your favorite, little Apollo! Would you like that?' Genevive asked while heading to the oven. "Would you stop calling me little? I'm no longer a child!" Enjolras complained. "That is true, you are no longer a child in _your_ eyes, but to us you still are." Claude told. Éponine smiled at that remark and placed her hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Let them have their moment, love. They've missed you." Enjolras gave his wife-to-be an affectionate gaze before kissing her on the lips. "Alright then. Come." He guided Éponine to the table, pulling up a chair for her. "Mademoiselle." His fiancée blused as she took a seat. "Merci, mon amour." Enjolras, not taking his eyes off her, took a seat in the chair next to his lover. They both took their hands into one another's, never ceasing a romantic gaze. Genevive pulled out a tray of freshly baked chocolate croissants on the table in front of the two. "Oh, Éponine! Thank you so much, dear!" she exclaimed. Éponine looked at Genevive in confusion. "For what?" she asked. Genevive beamed at her. "For making our boy smile." "And for bringing me back home." Enjolras added, planting a loving smooch on her cheek. This made Éponine smile so big, one could kill with a smile like that. The two lovers took a croissant in their hands. "I have to warn you, ma chére! Once you start, you will not be able to stop!" Enjolras noted. Genevive let out a chuckle. "I'll take that chance!" Éponine told as she took a bite. Her eyes grew huge at the amazing taste in her mouth. "Well?" Enjolras asked. "The Parisain patisseries have _nothing_ compared to these! C'est parfait, Madame!" Éponine told. "Well, ViVi is the best cook in all of France!" Claude mentioned. "Stop bragging about me, Claude!" Genevive complained. "Well, it's true! You are the best!" Enjolras exclaimed. Genevive's face turned pink. "Oh, you're too kind dear!" Éponine and Enjolras laughed as they enjoyed their treat. "Are you a native Parisaian, Éponine?" Claude asked. Éponine shook her head. "No, I'm from Montfermeil. I don't know if you heard of it." "I've never heard ofthat name. Then again, I don't go out much." Claude chucked. Éponine looked to Genevive and asked, "Madame, I thought you were a housekeeper. Are you the cook as well?" Enjolras answered, "She was _my_ housekeeper. My personal one when I would come home from school or when my mother and father were busy. She's mainly the cook here." Éponine gave her fiancé some stink eye. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were a madame!" Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I was just clarifying for you!" Éponine leaned in close to his face. "And _you_ need to lighten up! I was just a joke, love! Don't take it so seriously!" Enjolras wore a small grin on his face. "'Ponine, you know I don't do jokes.' She kissed his grinning lips. "No, you do! You're just stressed. You and your mother will make amends! I can feel it!" Enjolras took her hand. 'I hope so." "I know you two will!" Genevive chimed in. "Behind that tough shell, Madeline Enjolras has a heart of gold. She loves you very much, my little Apollo! And I know she's been waiting for the day you'd come back." Éponine smiled at the revolutionary. "Looks like you two have a lot in common. I think this will work." Enjolras kissed his wife-to-be. "I hope so."

"There you two are!" Clithby wandered into the kitchen, looking extremely worn out. Enjolras and Éponine turned to him. "Your accomadations are ready, my lady." He told to Éponine. "Of course! How could I have forgotten!" she exclaimed as she got up. Enjolras stayed sitting down. "Aren't you coming?" Éponine asked. "I kind of want to stay here and catch up with these two, if you don't mind. I'll meet up with you later." He told. Éponine silently hurt, but remembered that it had been eight years since Enjolras had seen his family, and she knew better than to interfere. "Ok." She said with a slight bit of disappointment. Enjolras got up from his seat, held his lover by the waist, and looked at her with pure fondness. "I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere! And besides, you're probably getting tired of me." Éponine cupped his face with her hands. "Never." She whispered, and gave him a light yet passionet kiss. "Have fun! I'll see you later!" Éponine exclaimed, and followed close behind Clithby out the kitchen.


	26. Le Bureau du Maître

**Author's note: HELLLOOOO! Dear me, the weeks are coming faster than I can type! Again, thank you for your views and your reviews! It seriously means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Clithby led Éponine through the house until they reached a black wooden door. Engraved on the door was a gold crest, with a lion and a lamb standing back to back. Under the two creatures in bright red lettering were the words _Espérer. Rêver. Amour. Lutter_ Above the creatures written also in red was the family name _Enjolras._

"This is master Enjolras's office. I hope this will be comfortable for you. I'm afraid we have so many guests and not enough spaces!" Clithby explained as he opened the door. "It's alright!" Éponine told as she entered the room. "It's perfectly…" she stopped mid sentence at the sight she saw.

The room was half the size of Enjolras's garret, with the lovliest gold wallpaper she had ever seen. The bed was about the size of two dining table put together side by side. It had Scarlett silk sheets and a little brown chest at the foot. A window took up almost half of the back wall next to the bed. A desk sat on the opposite wall from the bed. Above the desk hung (and Éponine counted) nineteen portraits. She found herself walking over to the desk, and looked at each portrait. They were in groups of three, starting with a portrait of a newborn child. Next to that portrait was one of what looked like a one year old boy. He had the messiest blond curls and the bluest eyes Éponine had ever seen. As she continued down the line, she noticed something. _They are all Enjolras. One for every year of his life._ Each portrait seemed to show an amazing change, like a rose in bloom. From ages one to seven, young Enjolras was very plump. From ages eight to thirteen, he began to thin out, having a more mature look to him. From ages fourteen to nineteen, he began to look more handsome, close to the man she knew and loved.

"Master Enjolras loved his son, as you can see." Clithby told as he walked up next to her. Éponine looked at the man. "The must've been very close, hu?" "Enjolras was close to both his father _and_ mother. The three of them were insuperable. When the Master died, Madame became a lot more serious. And unfortunately, so did her kind hearted boy." Clithby explained. "What happened to Master Enjolras?" Éponine questioned. The servant frowned at her. "I never discuss the matter to anyone without the Madame's permission. It's kind of a…touchy subject. She's still in mourning about his death. It didn't help either that her son could've been lost too." Éponine nodded in understanding, and felt really bad about asking.

"Hello! How's my future sister-in-law doing?" said Rachelle as she entered the room. Clithby straighten himself out. "Well, I'll go get your bags." Before he could go, Éponine grabbed him by the arm and looked dead into the servant's eyes. "Thank you." She told. Clithby nodded, and walked out of the room. Rachelle took the servant's place next to Éponine. "What's wrong?"she asked the beggar. "I'm sorry, Rachelle. I'm just trying to get a better understanding of who the man I will marry was before he came to Paris." She apologized. Rachelle placed her hand on Éponine's shoulder. "I don't blame you. Enjolras isn't exactly an open book." Éponine looked at Rachelle. "For the nine months we've been together, I felt like I knew him. He is vicious, charming but capable of being terrible. He is also very sweet, gentile, loving, and kind. But now…ever since you mentioned his mother, I feel like he's a complete stranger. Like everything I know about him is wrong." Rachelle grinned. "Trust me, honey. He isn't a stranger. He's strange, but not a stranger. Enjolras is not one to drastically change. He can hide emotions, but not change them. Chances are he's still that same boring Apollo you know and love." Éponine felt a little better hearing those words. She loved her Enjolras the way he was, and she wasn't sure if she could handle a different side of him. He was already a handful, but she didn't mind. That's why she loved him. He was _her_ handful.

"Rachelle, do you know why Enjolras and his mother are under bad terms?" Éponine asked. She just had to know. Since Enjolras wouldn't tell her, she hoped Rachelle would. "Well, I wasn't there when it happened, so I'm not entirely sure why. I think it had something to do with Enjolras defending some street rat who was getting beaten up by the police. Unfortunately, as much as I love my little brother, I have to side with Auntie Mattie on this issue." Éponine had a feeling she knew the answer, but she asked why anyway. Rachelle looked at her funny. "Because he was a _street rat_! A beggar! Why should we help these people when they dug themselves into a ditch they can't get out of? Enjolras should've not intervened. Those people are like stray cats, once you feed them, they'll never leave!"

"I thought we were not to talk about politics?" came a voice that Éponine was so relieved to hear. She turned around to see her husband-to-be. Rachelle turned to face Enjolras as well. "It's not politics! It's a social matter!" Enjolras nodded in understanding. "Venice is looking for you. She wants to know where you put her paints." Rachelle looked at Éponine and smiled. "Well, duty calls! See you later, sis! We'll talk more later." She gave Enjolras's fiancée a side kiss on the cheek and headed out of the room.

Enjolras took Éponine's hands into his. "I hope she didn't offend you, if so we can leave." He said with concern. Éponine pulled Enjolras close to her, moving his hands to her bum while she wound her arms around her lover's torso. "I'm use to hearing those comments, and besides I thought we agreed that everything that happened before I met you would be erased? I was going to start fresh, remember? No more street life. Just me and you." she asked. Enjolras nuzzled her nose with his. "We did." Éponine grinned in the way her fiancé loved. "Then forget about it! The past is in the past. Let's appreciate the now." Enjolras captured her lips with his.

"You and your father must have the same mind. You both have beds in your offices." Éponine chuckled as she broke the kiss. "Actually, it was my idea. I always wanted to help my father when he would be working, but due to the fact that I was three and I fell asleep very easily, the bed was installed just for me. And soon, everyone in town began to have one. I'm not sure why, but the townsfolk must've really liked it." Enjolras explained. Éponine looked back at the wall of portraits. "Let's see…three year old Enjolras." "Oh no! Don't look at that!" the revolutionary exclaimed as covered his lover's eyes with his hands. Éponine couldn't stop laughing. "What? Are you afraid I will make fun of baby you?" she asked. "No! I'm worried that you will use this against me!" Enjolras whispered in her ear. Éponine pulled his hands away from her face. "Well…since you mentioned it…" she teased. "Éponine!" Enjolras exclaimed, the same way he use to do with Grantaire when his drunk would embarrass him during a meeting. Éponine laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't forget! Dinner is promptly at six." Enjolras murmured. "Looks like we've got time!" Éponine giggled and pull him onto the bed. "Éponine! Not now!" Enjolras exclaimed as he felt Éponine's flats come off her feet and her heels digging into his back, her arms wounding themselves around his neck. "I'm not thinking in those terms, love! I just need some time to clear my mind!" she joked, kissing him with deep passion. "Minx." Enjolras muttered through her lips as Éponine pushed her hips against his. "Your mother doesn't seem to like me very much." She said, remembering the reaction his mother had when they first met not too long ago. "Well, I love you. And if she says anything, I'll fight her." Enjolras told. Éponine was concerned at that statement. "You'd fight your own mother?" "I fight for what's right, and I don't let anyone get in my way." "Unless she wears a hat." Éponine teased. "That was one time with Javet at the barricade!" Enjolras exclaimed. "Twice! Once for Javert and once for me." Éponine corrected. "I hate you." Enjolras muttered in between kisses. "I love you, too." Éponine smiled.

 **Review!**


	27. Le Dîner avec Madame

**Author's note: Hello! Told you I didn't abandon ya'll!(Don't know what I'm talking about, read my one-shot Evermore :p) Seriously people, I can't thank you enough for your views and reviews! The time is now! The day is here! It's time for Éponine to make her impressions on Madame Enjolras! Here ya go! Chapter 27!**

Éponine looked at herself in the mirror, trying to make last minute fixes on her sangria colored evening dress. Her hair was put up in a bun with a magenta headband. Her cheeks were dusted with rose color rouge and her lips were of the same color as her cheeks. She wanted to make the best impression on Enjolras's mom, but was nervous. Éponine had never been to a proper dinner before in her life. All she hoped was that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Éponine! Are you ready?' Rachelle called through the door. She kissed her engagement ring for good luck. "Yes! I'm coming!" Éponine replied, and exited the bathroom. Rachelle, with Venice and Milo by her side looked at her in awe. "Oh, well don't you look stunning!" Rachelle complimented. Éponine curtsied. "Thank you." "You look like Sleeping Beauty, only you're awake!" Venice exclaimed which made Éponine giggle. "Come on! Let's go eat! I'm famished!" Milo exclaimed. The three girls and Milo laughed and headed towards the dining room.

The dining room was quite large, with a table big enough to hold thirty people. The setting gleamed with expensive crystal and china, reminding Éponine of Marie Antoinette's elegant parties she heard a few beggars talk about. The chairs were made up a smooth dark wood, with lilies surrounded by cupids carved onto the back. The wallpaper had little flowers engraved in the wall, but due to the candlelight, Éponine couldn't make out what color they were. The room was filled with chatter from the men, the women, and the children.

The dining room had been filled with all of Enjolras's family, all twenty of them. Each person stood next to a dining room chairs as if they were assigned to that specific place. Éponine saw Enjolras, wearing a clean-cut black suit with a red handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket. He stood next to the end of the table. Éponine took the seat across from him, and gave her lover a beaming smile. Enjolras returned the smile, making Éponine's heart skip. He mouthed _Are you okay?_ Éponine nodded. _Yes, I'm just nervous._ Enjolras blinked, which she understood as 'Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

Suddenly, the room went silent as Clithby entered. He stood at attention near the door. "Presenting, Madame Madeline Enjolras." After his announcement, Enjolras's mother entered the room, wearing a long silk maroon evening gown. Her hair was pinned up, making her pearl earrings be visible. She wore two necklaces, a pearl one and a gold heart locket. On her hands, Madame Enjolras wore black silk gloves. She looked very stunning.

Madame Enjolras nodded and everyone took their seats. Éponine noticed Enjolras and everyone else taking their napkins from the table and placed it on their laps. Éponine followed suit. When she looked at the setting in front of her, her jaw nearly fell open. How she didn't notice it before, Éponine had no idea, but there were three plates, one on top of the other with a bowl on top. Next to the plates were four knives, four forks, and three spoons, all different sizes. She and Enjolras always had one knife, one fork, and one spoon each. There was no reason for so many utensils. _This is madness!_ Éponine thought. Suddenly, three servants came into the dining room. One, a man, had a bottle of wine, another male servant had sliced baguettes which were neatly arranged on a silver platter, and a woman servant had a porcelain bowl with something that looked like potato soup. The servant with the wine poured the liquid into Éponine's glass, and not too far behind were the baguettes and the soup. Éponine looked at the three spoons on the table. She tried to see which spoon everyone was using, but she couldn't tell. Éponine picked the big one, but hesitantly put it back down. "It's the middle one." Came a whisper from behind her head. Éponine turned to see Clithby winking at her. She picked up the middle spoon and dipped it into the soup. She took a sip of the warm liquid, which made her taste buds dance. Éponine looked up at Enjolras, who made eye contact at her. The two of them shared a smile.

Enjolras wiped his mouth with his napkin. "'Ponine, I should probably introduce you to the rest of my family. At the very end of the table is my older cousin Loukas with his wife Éloise." A blond curly haired man and a red headed woman looked over to Éponine and smiled. "Nice to meet you!" Loukas commented. "Across from them are their four boys, Jean-Claude, Jean-Michel, Jean-Pierre, and Jean-Olivier." "Lot's of Jeans!" Éponine joked. "We like the name." Éloise smiled. "Next to Loukas are twins Emma and Elisabeth with their husbands across from them, Alix and Francois. The two young girls sitting next to Alix and Francois are Francois and Emma's daughters Ésmerelda and Belle." An old man, whom Éponine swore she didn't see him in the line up, was snoozing in his chair. "That man sleeping over there is my grandfather Robert. He's my mother's father…" "Don't worry, Lucie! I'll be with you soo…" the old man snored. Éponine tried to hold back a giggle. "He usually doesn't come for…these reasons. Nino, Alain, and Josephine are my father's siblings, the people who are sitting next to you. And…well you know Rachelle and her kids." All the other members of Enjolras's family greeted Éponine with the warmth and kindness. "We are so happy that you are here to joining us!" Emma exclaimed. "Merci beaucoup." Éponine beamed.

"So, Enjolras! How's life in Paris?" ask Loukas. "Yes, Uncle Enjolras! Tell us about Paris!" Venice blurted out. "Venice." Rachelle said sternly. "Sorry. Uncle Enjolras, could you tell us about Paris, please?" Venice asked quietly. Enjolras chuckled. "Sure. Paris is very lovely. I love the architecture and the structure of the city. Paris is the city where great minds that made their marks in our country's history…" "What about the people? Last time I was in Paris, the Parisians were extremely rude." Claimed Elisabeth. "They are just like any other people you'd meet in a city. In fact on my first day in Paris I got aquainted with a trio of men, Monsieur Combeferre, Monsieur Courfeyrac, and Monsieur Grantaire. All three of them made me feel right at home in the greatest city in the world, and I have no regrets leaving home." Enjolras told. His mother didn't seem impressed. "I also heard you lead a revolution in Paris?" asked Nino. Enjolras looked down at his food, then picked his head up with the utmost confidence. "Oui, I did." He turned to his mother. "And I'm not ashamed. I did what was right." Madame Enjolras glared at him. "Protecting those scums? They should be eradicated." "Moth…" Enjolras started, but was interrupted by Milo who asked, "A revolution, Uncle Enjolras? Did you die?" Venice kicked him under the table. Éponine could see Enjolras flashing back to that morning on the barricade and seeing his friends getting shot down like geese. Éponine tried to think of something, then got an idea. "Yes, Milo. He did die." Milo looked at her with interest. "But he _lived!_ " her lover didn't look very happy at the comment, but Éponine mouthed ' _Hear me out_ '. Venice had gotten invested in Éponine words and wanted to listen too. "How?!" Venice and Milo asked. Éponine giggle, then proceeded to tell her story. "Your Uncle Enjolras was outnumbered. All his troops were down, so he took shelter in a creepy dusty café, which was crumbling. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear the bad guys slowly crawling their way up to him. When he got to the top floor, your Uncle Enjolras ran to find a means of escape, but there was none!" Venice and Milo gasped and held onto each other for comfort. "Then suddenly, the bad guys made it up the top floor and the head bad guy yelled, 'This city isn't big enough for the two of us!' Suddenly, your Uncle Enjolras's friend Grantaire, very drunk as usual, stood by him to show those meanies that two is more powerful than one. Unfortunately, the bad guys didn't care and shot the two. As your Uncle was dying, he saw an angel come to him and say, 'your time is not here yet, my brave Apollo. You will live.' The angel picked up Enjolras and took him to the hospital. Now he's alive and well." Éponine finished. Enjolras smiled and mouthed _I love you. Thank you._ She mouthed back _You're welcome, my hero._ "Did that _really_ happen, Uncle Enjolras?" Milo asked impatiently. "Of course not, Milo. It's just a story." Madame Enjolras told the little boy. "Actually, there is one part that's true. I was saved by an angel." Enjolras told without taking his eyes off his lover. Éponine blushed. "Don't forget Grantaire! He may be drunk, but he cared for you." Enjolras wrinkled his nose at her, which made Éponine blush even more.

"You were friends with a drunkard? What kind of good can come out of a drunkard?" Madame Enjolras asked as the dishes were getting cleaned up for the next course. "Many things if you just open yourself to others." Enjolras told sternly. The Madame did not look the least bit happy. Like an owl eyeing prey, Madame Enjolras looked to Éponine. "My son says you saved his life after the barricade battle…" "Yes I did!" Éponine exclaimed, believing that she was going to receive praise. "Gentlewomen are not suppose to be on the field of battle, mademoiselle." The Madame took a quick look at her son. "Niether should gentlemen." Éponine was confused. "But madame…I thought you would be happy that I saved your son's…" "Why is she here?" Madame Enjolras demanded to Enjolras. "Is this something you Universitiy boys do? Bring strange girls home to make a statement?" Enjolras's face began to turn red. _Oh God. No!_ Éponine panicked. He stood up from his chair. "Tell me, _mother._ What statement am I making? I'm curious!" Éponine got up. "Enjolras sit down!" but to her surprise, Madame Enjolras stood up from her chair too. "She is the complete opposite of a woman I find fitting in society. Ergo, you are still rebelling against my thoughts and ideals…' "Éponine has nothing to do with politics, mother!" Enjolras yelled. "And you don't even know her! How can you say –" "Well then why is this Parisian here? Why did you bring her here?" Madame Enjolras inquired with anger. "I didn't bring her here, she wanted to meet you!" Enjolras told with heated ferocity. Madame Enjolras yelled. "Ha! Why would she want to meet me for? You had the audacity to bring her here when your heart is still full of hate? You are obviously trying to tell me something. If not political, then what? Is she a beggar? Is she one of those scums whom you dressed up to-" "SHE'S MY FIANCÉE!" Enjolras spat. The whole room went silent. Clithby peeped his head next to Madame Enjolras's head and whispered, "I knew it!"

Madame Enjolras fixed herself up before responding. "Your fiancée?" her voice was a lot calmer than earlier. "May I ask how that came about?" Enjolras explained to his mother about the romance that blossomed between he and Éponine, while his lover helped fill in some information that Enjolras forgot (which was almost none).

Madame Enjolras took her seat as well as Enjolras and Éponine. The Madame fiddled with her fork. "After sixteen years of finding women for you, you choose your own." "I am the master of my fate, mother. I do not intend to follow the rules. You know that."Madame looked up, making direct eye contact with her son."Why?" she asked. Enjolras didn't hesitate his answer. "Éponine has this sense of… _je ne sais quoi_. That's what I admire about her." Those words caught Madame Enjolras's ear. "Your father used those words when he told your grandfather about me…" she almost choked. Enjolras grinned a small grin. "I know."

Madame Enjolras looked to Éponine. She was worried the Madame would yell at her, but instead gave her a smile. "Well, I should thank you for saving my son's life as well as filling his heart with love. Also, I apologize for my behavior. It was very uncivilized of me to say such heated words." Éponine nodded and beamed at her. "You're welcome." She glanced at her fiancé, gave her look of happiness. _My mother approves._ Enjolras told through his gaze. This made Éponine giddy.

"I will accept this union…" Madame Enjolras started, but was interrupted by the cheers of the family. "ONLY," she yelled over them, which made the room silent again. Enjolras panicked. _Mother! No!_ Éponine look with concern between her lover and his mother. Madame Enjolras smiled evilly, the same smile Enjolras had when he had an idea. "If you two follow the traditional engagement etiquette." "Deal!" Éponine exclaimed. She looked to Enjolras, who looked sick. "What's wrong, love?" He couldn't believe it. She pulled a fast one on him that the revolutionary didn't see coming. "No! Mother you can't do this! Not to me! Not to us! I refuse to take part in this tradition!" The Madame turned to Éponine. "My dear, how long are you planning to stay with us?" "A week!" Enjolras interjected. "We will be joining your ball Rachelle told us about." "Éponine!" the revolutionary growled. "Enjolras, grow up! I know how much you hate being tied down to rules, but this is important for us! You will get plenty of time to make amends with your mother while I get to know the family I will marry into! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Madame Enjolras laughed, which kind of spooked Éponine. "I really like your taste in women, my son! She knows what to do. Clithby!" Clithby, who went back to his post earlier, rushed over to the Madame. "Oui?" Madame Enjolras smiled again. "You will be mademoiselle Éponine's guard." Éponine didn't understand. "Guard? What do I need a guard for?" "The. Tradition." Enjolras snarled. " _We are not allowed to make contact for the entire time we are here._ " Éponine turned towards the Madame, who again smiled evilly. "Oh yes! That means any kind of embrace is not allowed. No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, and…well you two are too smart to do anything stupid before marriage so I will leave it at that." "But…!" Éponine protested. "This tradition lasted since the Dark Ages. My husband Bash and I went through this tradition, and now you two will go through it!" "You can't make us." Enjolras told. Madame Enjolras faced her son. "Oh, yes I can! You're in my territory now. Everything you say and do will be used against you. No use running back to that sewer you call home…no. What enters here will never leave my sight!" She faced Éponine. "Welcome to the family, my dear!" Madame Enjolras smiled at her guests. "Now, who's hungry?"

 **Review please! Please for Venice and Milo?**


	28. Sans Toi Je Ne Suis Rien

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm feeling a little blue because one of my favorite shows (Amelie) is closing on Broadway, so I thought posting would make me feel better. Well, I do have something to look forward to in December: I'M GOING TO SEE HAMILTON! *screams* I'm soooo exited!**

 **On another note, there is a petiton going on to have Tom Hooper release the uncut version of Les Miserables (2012)! If you guys want to join, email your name, country, and why you want it to lesmisextended !**

 **Anyways, let's see what Enjolras and Eponine are up to now!**

"This can't be real. I must be dreaming!" Éponine exclaimed as Clithby escorted her to her room. Clithby chuckled. "Well, you are in quite a dream!" As they walked, Éponine began to regret every word she spewed out and every action she took.

 _Two months without Enjolras? I can't leaving him alone at home for a few hours while I get groceries without missing his touch and his presence! What would Enjolras do? Enjolras…oh my love! This is all my fault!_

As Clithby opened the door, Éponine stepped into the room. She faced the servant and asked, "What is the purpose of separating Enjolras and I, Clithby? Why is this a tradtion?" Clithby entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked around the space as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "Well as Madame Enjolras told me, love is very powerful. The only way to test that love is to separate the two. If what you and Enjolras have is real, then after the two months you two will never break apart." "Really?" Éponine asked. Clithby laughed. "No! I made that up! The truth is…I don't know why this family has this bizarre tradition! If you ask me, separating two people in love is just rubbish! I see the way Enjolras looks at you, both when you arrived and at dinner. He has been bewitched by the likes of you. Never had anyone of us thought that Enjolras would find love, and yet here you are. You are an angel sent from Heaven to watch over our boy, and he cares for you. If anything, I think you two should have an exception to this tradition." Éponine beamed at him. "Well you monsieur are quite a rebel! Going against tradition!" Clithby shook his head. "No, it's not that. I was separated from my wife when she and I were taken to America.I just feel strongly against the idea of being apart." Éponine walked over to Clithby and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Clithby didn't hug back, but said something that surprised Éponine. "You are not like any street girl I have ever met." She let go of the servant, who had a small smirk on his face. "How'd you know?" "Oh, so you _are_ a street girl! I was just making sure my facts were correct!" _I have been outsmarted._ Éponine thought in awe. The only other person who could outsmart her was Enjolras, but even then she didn't have to do it all the time. "Really! How'd you know?" Clithby chuckled. "The was how you got out of the carriage, the way how you tried to stop Enjolras when got into an argument with his mother, _the way how you didn't know which is the soup spoon at dinner_! Come now! Every proper lady knows the proper etiquette! Well at least they should…" Éponine giggled. "I guess you're right. Do you think Enjolras's mother knows?" Clithby shook his head. "Nope, and if she asks my lips are sealed. Mum's the word!"

Suddenly the door opened, and Éponine's heart fluttered with relief and excitement. It was her beloved. Enjolras ran over and gave her a strong and warm hug. Éponine wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her revolutionary close. "I'm sorry!" she said softly. "I screwed up everything." Enjolras released her and kissed Éponine on the forehead. "You did nothing of the sort! We've just hit a wall, but we will perceiver. You and I are quite good at that." Éponine beamed at him. "You're taking this all too well." "Not really." Enjolras told as he held up his right hand, all bandaged up. Éponine gasped. "What happened?" "I punched a wall and broke my hand." He said nonchalantly. "Because of me?" "Never because of you! You have nothing to do with this!" Éponine, with the gentlest of touches, brought Enjolras's wounded hand to her lips and kissed it. "Mon pauvre garcon!" He grinned at his lovers coos. "'Ponine, don't baby me!'' "You know you love it!" Éponine teased. With his uninjured hand, Enjolras caressed her cheek, his fingers feeling electrified as he brushed her soft skin. Éponine inclined to his touch. "It's not like we will never see each other again. We'll still be in the same house. The ball is May 31st, about two months away. We can last until then. "Enjolras explained. Éponine sighed, "I know. It's just that I can't last five minutes without you, much less two months!" "I can help you keep your mind of him during the two months! I'll get Madame Rachelle to help teach you etiquette! After all, the Madame is bound to know that her son is marrying a street girl!" Clithby chimed into the two lovers' conversation. "He noticed my 'improper things' I was doing today and figured out that I was a beggar. Isn't that clever?" Éponine asked. "Clever? Figured out? What on Earth are you talking about? I told him about you before supper!" Enjolras responded. The beggar gave Clithby stink eye. "Is there any other secrets you are hiding?" The servant thought for a moment. "No. Not really, no."

The grandfather clock that guarded the outside of the office door chimed. "Ten o'clock. It's curfew." Enjolras said disappointingly. "This may be the last time we touch in two months." "Well, in that case," Éponine cupped Enjolras's face and pulling his towards hers. Their lips captured each others, blossoming a feeling that they both didn't want to leave from. "We'll get through this. Really, this is a piece of cake. You and I have been through Hell and back." Enjolras whispered between kisses. "I hope so." Éponine responded. "I feel helpless without you." Enjolras, hesitantly, broke the kiss and connected his blue eyes with her brown. "Éponine, as long as I am here and I am alive, I swear to God you will never feel helpless." He leaned over to her cheek and lightly pressed his lips to it. "I love you." Éponine watched as Enjolras exited the room.

The room felt quiet, until Clithby awkwardly said, "Well, goodnight!" and left the room as well, leaving Éponine alone.

As Enjolras climbed the stairs to his bedroom, his mind began to race. _We will find a way around this, whether mother likes it or not._

 **Review!**


	29. Un Début Brutal

**Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you all had a great week (mine was stressful, but hey). Happy Mother's day (or early Mom's day depending on where you are at). If you haven't already, please check out my Enjonine one-shot** ** _Once Upon a December_** **and tell me what you think! Anyways, on with the show!**

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" Went the crow of a rooster that sat outside Éponine's window. She didn't sleep at all last night. She never slept all by herself before. She would usually curl up with Azelma or snuggle with Enjolras, but this was a first for her. Éponine felt lonely. Very very lonely. _I wonder if Enjolras slept well._

Two months. Those words couldn't escape her mind. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't go away. _Oh I hope these two months will go by fast. I need my Enjolras._

There was a knock at the door. "Mademoiselle! Time to get up! You mustn't be late for breakfast!" Clithby called out. "Mmmm." Éponine muttered. "You'll see Monsieur Enjolras at the table!" Éponine bolted up from the bed at those words. "COMING!" she yelled, running to her chest, which sat in front of the bed, and frantically looked for a dress. They may not be able to do their normal morning routine (Eponine would make breakfast while wearing one of Enjolras's shirts and he would come and hug her behind while she cooked) but she at least could see him.

When she got dressed, Clithby asked if he could come in. "Oui, Clithby!" she exclaimed. The servant entered the room with a big smile on his face. "Bon matin, mademoiselle Éponine! My, you look…adorable today." He hesitated. Éponine looked in puzzlement. "Adorable? But this is Enjolras's favorite dress on me! He loves the red fabric and…" "It maybe a favorite of Monsieur Enjolras, but it won't be a favorite of the Madame's. You're going to need to change. Do you have any yellow or blue dresses?"

Reluctantly, Éponine changed into a navy blue, short sleeve dress with gold thread etched at the skirt to make little ribbons. She was hoping to save that dress for a special occasion, but Éponine wanted to make the best impression on her soon to be mother-in-law. "There! Now you look presentable! Let's get you to breakfast!" As the two of them walked down the hall to the dining room, Éponine asked Clithby a very important question, "Which spoon do I use _this time?_ " Clithby laughed and Éponine followed suit before responding, "I'm not kidding..."

When the two of them entered the dining room, all the guests had taken their seats. All except Enjolras and his mother, who weren't present. Rachelle saw Éponine enter and got up to greet her. "Oh, _mia cara_! My dear! How are you this morning?" Éponine shrugged. "I guess fine. Did I miss Enjolras?" Rachelle crossed her arms over her chest. "You couldn't sleep, could you?" "How did you guess?" Éponine asked. "Monsieur Lover Boy couldn't either. I could hear him walk in his room all night. You two must be very close." Rachelle smirked. Éponine blushed. _He was missing me all last night?_ She could imagine how her fiancé must've looked: his eyebrows scrunched up and his fingers combing through his curls. God how she loved thinking of him in such a state.

"Éponine would like to work on her etiquette before the ball. Would you mind helping her?" Clithby asked. Rachelle's face glowed with excitement. "Yes! A million times yes! Venice and Milo need to learn the art of the ballroom dancing anyway! I would be happy to work with you!" Éponine grinned. "Merci, my sister." Rachelle giggled and gave her a hug.

"How could you do this to yourself? Breaking your beautiful hand? That will take at least six weeks to heal!" Madame Enjolras, who was following behind Enjolras, was complaining and her son looked very irritated. "How about you get the hell off my case?" he growled. "I'm your _mother_! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" "Ahh, Madame! Monsieur! Come! Sit!" Clithby exclaimed, trying to get in the middle of the mother-son squabble.

Enjolras and his mother took their seats at the table, silently with an aura of anger around them. Éponine watched her husband-to-be, and noticed large dark bags under his eyes. Rachelle was right. He didn't sleep at all last night. "So, mademoiselle Éponine, did you sleep well?" Madame Enjolras asked coldly. "Oui, I did." Éponine lied. "Good." The Madame responded. As the servants came around to serve porridge, Emma asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Éponine, are you a native Parisan?" Éponine shook her head. "No. I'm from a small town, Montfermeil. I don't think you've heard of it…" "I have. It's a very…quaint." Alix commented. "Oh, yes. Very…quaint." Elisabeth noted. "You know, Alix and I stayed at this inn there. God! I had never seen a bunch of…well, what I mean is, we were robbed at that inn!" "Oh, yes! I was seduced by a quite attractive—" Alix started but was whacked on the head by Emma. "YEHOW! I mean a woman! Just a woman! She seemed to be complaining about her husband to me…or at least I think that's what happened…" Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, while he was in some other world, the cutest little girl came up to me! She had dark brown, almost black hair and the sweetest brown eyes I had ever seen! She twirled in this gorgeous lavender dress of hers and asked me if I liked it. Of course, I was so occupied with the little girl, I didn't realize she pick pocketed me until it was to late!" Enjolras and Éponine exchanged looks. _Was that you?_ Enjolras mouthed. Éponine blushed with embarrassment.

Madame Enjolras shook her head. "Why bother going to stay at an inn full of scum, my dear? If you ask me, those kinds of people should stay away from people like us!" Madame Enjolras exclaimed. "They are people like you and me, mother! It's just that some of these people fall under hard times! Father knew tha—"Enjolras started but his mother cut him off. "And look what happened to him! If he and you would've listened to me—" "GOD! HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Enjolras yelled.

The two of them bickered, for some strange reason in what sounded like Latin, unlike anything Éponine had heard. She began to notice that lots of the family left until it was only her, Rachelle, Grandfather Robert (who was sleeping on the table), Clithby, Enjolras, and his mother. Rachelle leaned over to Éponine. "You know things are getting heated when those two argue in Latin." Those words made Éponine's heart drop. Now she _really_ screwed up, despite what her lover said last night.

"You are impossible!" Enjolras yelled, this time in his native French. Madame Enjolras's eyes grew big with shock. " _I'm_ impossible? Look at _you_! You ran away! You started a revolution which ultimately failed! What did you expect going to Paris? That things would be different from here? Those followers of yours didn't listen to you! Do you know why? Because no one cares about street rats! No one does, Bash!" Éponine was stunned at the Madame's last word. _Bash? Is that Enjolras's name?_ Enjolras angerly chuckled at his mother's words. "Wow! Have I really turned into father? The _beggar lover_ , as he was called around here? I was called that too, you know! A beggar lover. And, guess what? It made me realize that all these rich folks are worse than the beggars I have met in Paris! Sure, they tried to rob me, seduce me, and kill me, but at least what they did was quick and painless. Here, it's torture for the rest of your life! I've been tormented by the words of my peers here, but never by any street rat in Paris! And, you know what? I'm actually glad to have led that failed revolution! My friends understood what I was going through, and they fought until the end! _You will never understand what that is like!"_ Madame Enjolras got up from her seat. "I wish I bore a girl! A girl would be more reasonable than you!" Enjolras got up from his chair as well. "I should've died on those barricades!" Éponine's heart broke at his words. _Did he really feel that way?_

Enjolras threw his napkin down and walked to the dining room door. His mother, frozen by her son's words, manage to call out to him. "Sébastian!" "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Enjolras spat. "That was never my name. That's father's. I am Enjolras and will forever be that." He slammed the door behind him, making a cannon like sound. Éponine got up and tried to chase him. She wanted to comfort her husband-to-be. She wanted to kiss his pain away. She wanted to hug him and never let him go.

Madame Enjolras grabbed Éponine's arm and held it tightly. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Éponine stuttered her words. "I'm going to talk to Enjolras! Please let me go talk to him!" "You go anywhere near him, and I will not accept you into our family." Éponine thought about it for a second before responding. "He needs me. I'm going whether you like it or not!" Madame Enjolras held her arm tighter. "I already don't particularly like you, mademoiselle. If you are trying to make an impression on me, it's already a bad one…" "But last night…" "I said I'd accept _your union_! I didn't say I'd accept _you_!" "But madame…" "You should've known mademoiselle Éponine that words spoken can be powerful, but words that are _unspoken_ are even more powerful. Now sit down!" The Madame growled. Éponine, reluctantly, obliged. She looked down at her breakfast and realized she wasn't particularly hungry.

 **If you like this chapter, leave a comment. If you didn't like this chapter...leave a comment anyways =D**


	30. L'histoire d'Enjolras

**Author's note: HELLLLOOOO. Bonjour! Guten tag! Szia! Hola! Sorry for not updating. Finals (meh). I just want to let you guys know that I won't be updating for a while because I will be in Europe! So hopefully this will tie you over for a while.**

 **Enjoy and remember to review!**

Enjolras stormed angerly to the one place he knew that would calm his nerves, his father's library. The last time he set foot in there was after his father's funeral. Drowning in a sea of words was his only means of coping against the negative.

He couldn't sleep the night before. He missed having Éponine with him in bed. He was so use to seeing her curl up with him, fitting her head to his shoulder and wrapping both arms around his waist, her lips pressing kisses to his jaw, her legs tangled with his, her hair splattered in his face, her curves pressed pleasantly against his body, her little snore that just melted his heart. Even if it hadn't been twenty-four hours yet, Enjolras felt empty without her. It didn't help either the fact that when the morning came, his mother began to treat him like a child again.

"Wake up, mon petit garcon! We have a big day ahead of us!" she exclaimed, as if the events of dinner never happened. "Mother, I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm no longer a child!" Enjolras groaned. "Well, you know what they say! A son is a son until he takes a wife! Thank God, you haven't taken one yet!" his mother pulled the red curtains to reveal sunlight. Enjolras sat up in his bed. "But I am taking a wife. Éponine." "Who?" his mother asked. _Oh great. She's going into denial._ "Éponine? The woman you separated me from because of some goddamn tradition?" Enjolras's mother looked through his clothing chest and pulled out a few red jackets that Madame Toussaint made for him. "Is there any other color you like _besides_ red?" Enjolras got up and snatched the jackets from his mother's arms. "I'm serious, mother! Éponine is the love of my life, and I want to create a home with her. Why is this so hard for you to comprehend?" Madame Enjolras grabbed her son's arm and looked at him with her stern blue eyes. "Because you never had interest in a woman before! All you cared about were your books about equality and liberty and whatever rubbish was spoiling that mind of yours!" Enjolras tried to push down the anger that began to boil in his blood. He knew it wasn't worth arguing against his mother. He grabbed his shirt and began to button it up. "I thought you wanted me to become a lawyer? Like poppa?" he finished buttoning his shirt, leaving the top two unbuttoned. "Yes, I wanted you to be a lawyer! I wanted you to help uphold the law! Not change it!" his mother walked over to her son and buttoned up the top buttons on his shirt, only to have Enjolras unbutton them again. "Oh, would you stop doing that! You're pretty much _asking_ to be seduced by whores!" "Maybe I like it this way!" Enjolras responded. "You're acting like a child!" the Madame spat. Enjolras grabbed a coat and tie and threw them on. When he tried to reach for his boots, Enjolras had forgotten he broke his hand. He tried to grab them, only to be welcomed by a burning crushing pain. Madame Enjolras rushed to his side. "My baby! Are you alright?" she asked in concern. "I'm fine!" he huffed, and headed for the door leaving his boots. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. Enjolras angerly stared at his mother. "Because of you, I broke my hand!" and he ran out of his room to the dining hall, Madame Enjolras not to far behind.

When Enjolras entered his father's library, it looked exactly like it did seven years ago. It still had the musty stale air and old book smell. Shelves lined themselves on every wall, hitting the ceiling. A fourteen step moveable ladder was parked next to the door. An oak table half the size of a carriage seemed to stand with pride in the middle of the room. Enjolras took a deep breath in. He missed this place.

Enjolras ran his fingers on the spines of the books, looking for something to get lost in. He stopped when he found Romeo and Juliet, the play that brought him and Éponine together. Their first kiss replayed in his mind, and almostwhiped away the argument Enjolras had with his mother. _What did you expect going to Paris? That things would be different from here?_ His mother's fiery words echoed. Enjolras had to admit to himself. Yes, he did hope that Paris would be different. A small town like the one he grew up in was very small minded. He continued his rounds until he noticed a book with the spine torn. _It can't be! Could it?_ Enjolras wondered. He carefully pulled the book out of the shelf, but despite his efforts, a few pages fell out. He looked at the cover and read the title. _Candide, ou l'Optimisme_ by Voltaire.

 _"_ _Hey curly! Yeah you! Beggar lover!" came a crowd of twelve voices behind a seven year old Enjolras. He held a book under his chin, trying his best to ignore the calls. The crowd contained kids ages eight to thirteen of all genders, and they loved nothing better than to torment the poor child. One boy, about thirteen, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him backwards. "Didn't you hear us calling you, girl?" he cackled. "I'M A BOY!" Enjolras struggled to get out of the bully's grasp. He threw the seven year old down on the grass as the other kids circled around him. "I hear your poppa is defending another beggar in court! A filthy street rat who doesn't deserve to even be here! And you're going to grow up to be just like him, aren't you beggar lover?" Enjolras wasn't scared, but he was angry. He had to put up with this almost everyday before, during, and after school. They taunted him and teased him about his father the lawyer who believed in equality for all no matter their class. Unfortunately, no one else in town liked that idea. A ten year old girl kneeled down next to Enjolras and grinned. "You know what happens to people who are beggar lovers? They get damned to hell! That's what my maman says! You and your whole family are going to be damned to hell!" Another thirteen year old grabbed Enjolras's book, which had fallen out of his hands. "Look at this! Another flaming book!_ Candide. _Oooo! Voltaire!" Enjolras stood up and tried to reach for his book. "Give it back! It's mine!" he whined. "This seems a little bit too sophisticated for a kid like you, but you are an Enjolras. You think you are so smart! Well, if that's so, tell us beggar lover! Why do you care about street rats so much? Do you believe that they are equal?" Enjolras, trying to fight the tears that were trying to stream down his face. "I just want my book back! Please!" "Answer his question, you nasty little creep!" one girl yelled from the back of the circle. "No, I don't!"Enjolras cried as he frantically jumped to reach for his precious possession. "Then why do you have it?" asked the boy who held on to the book. "Because it's a lovely book!" The crowd cackled. "Lovely? Here's what I think of your lovely book!" the boy who had Enjolras's possession opened it up, and riped the pages out until the spine was thin enough to be ripped as well. The boy threw the ripped item onto Enjolras's head and yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Enjolras looked at the wreckage. He again tried to hold back the tears. As he picked up the pieces, the kids began to laugh at him. "Stupid beggar lover!" "It's no wonder he doesn't have any friends!" The crowd began to disperse, leaving only a seven year old Rachelle to help him out. "'Jolras? Are you okay?" she asked handing him the loose pages. Enjolras wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Rachelle, reluctant to leave her little cousin behind, headed back home. Enjolras just sat there on the ground and looked at his book. "When I grow up, I won't be stomped on by those meanies! I'll show them!" he sobbed._

Enjolras put the book back. The memories were too much for him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of better memories from his childhood. He knew he had some.

 _"_ _Mon fils! Attends-toi!" Enjolras's mother called to a nine-year-old him. Enjolras ran to hide behind a tree. He tried to cover his giggles as his mother looked around to find her son. "Mon petit? Where are you?" she teased. Enjolras again tried to keep his giggles down, until his mother's head peered over the truck in which he stood. "Found you!" she exclaimed and grabbed him into a tackling hug. Enjolras burst into a fit of laughter as his mother kissed him all over his face. "Momma! Stop!" Madame Enjolras looked at her son, then gave him a huge hug. "Oh, my little baby is nine! You are getting so big!" Enjolras smiled. "Do you think I'll grow up to be like poppa?" "I wouldn't doubt it!" Madame Enjolras responded." "Bash! Mattie! Where are you?" came an adult man's voice from a distance. Enjolras's face lit up. "Poppa's home!" Madame Enjolras got up and took her son's hand. "Come on, mon fils! Let's go greet him!"_

 _Enjolras's father held a brown package with a red bow on top. He watched as his wife and son walked over to his direction. "Poppa!" his son yelled excitedly, and ran to give him a hug."Oh, how's my little man doing?" Monseuir Enjolras asked. "Good!" Enjolras exclaimed, his face pressed into his father's stomach. Monseuir Enjolras rubbed Enjolras's head, tangling up his son's curls, which Enjolras didn't mind. Madaame Enjolras huffed her way over to her two boys. "I swear, Bash our son is growing up so fast, I can't keep up anymore!" Enjolras's father chuckled. "I don't doubt it!" Enjolras rested his chin on his father's stomach, looking up at hisfather with those big blue eyes. "Bon anniversaire, mon fils."Monseuir Enjolras told. Enjolras smiled. "Merci." Madame Enjolras rubbed her son's head like her husband had done previously. "Yes, happy birthday!" "I got you something!" Monsueir Enjolras announced, which made Enjolras glow with excitement. "Really? What?"Monseiur Enjolras handed his son the a starving man, Enjolras ripped through the wrappings to reveal a wooden box. He opened the lid and gasped."What did you get, mon fils?"Madame Enjolras asked. "It's a gun!" Enjolras exclaimed. His mother gave her husband a death glare. "You. Gave. Him. WHAT?!" she asked angerly. "It's a wooden gun made to look and feel like a real one. Don't worry love, next year he'll have the authentic one. I just want him to get comfortable with a gun in case of emergencies!" "Like what?" the Madame demanded. "Bears?" Enjolras chimed as he was trying to figure out how his new toy worked. "There are no bears around here!" Madame Enjolras noted. Enjolras ran over and squeezed his mother into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, momma! I won't hurt anyone! I promise!" Monseiur Enjolras took his wife and his son into his embrace as well. "We have a smart boy, Mattie. I wouldn't be so worried."_

Unexpectidly, the memory switched from that happy moment, to Monsieur Enjolras laying on the ground. He was dying.

 _"_ _Poppa! Don't worry! You'll be alright! Please don't leave us!" Enjolras panicked, trying to keep his father conscious until the doctor would arrive. His father put his hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, son. I've lived long enough. All I want for you is to do what you think is right. Remember, nobody writes your story except you." With those final words, Monsieur Enjolras was lost. Enjolras, never truly feeling this sense of loss in his life, began to cry. "I'll make you proud, poppa. I swear." The nineteen year old breathed. His mother howled at the sight of her dead husband. The entire town watched the trio in solemn silence. "This is all my fault!"_

An extremely sharp pain bled through his right hand. Enjolras had forgotten that he broke it last night. All those memories, those he wanted to remember and those that did not, were all coming back to him. The bullies, the death of his father, the death of his friends, and the separation between himself and his Éponine were not being kind to him. He was tempted to punch a wall again, but then he thought of Éponine touch and her kisses. That seemed to calm him down a notch. Oh, how he wanted her in his embrace again. She seemed to be the only person who could calm the beast inside himself. The only one who could keep those dark memories at bay. His mind began to think of all the possibilities he could use to get in contact with Éponine. "This is going to be a long two months. I've got to think of something. But what?"


	31. Formation à l'étiquette

**Author's note: HEEELLLOOO MYY FEELLLOOOWWW PEEEPPS! I am so sorry for being gone for so long! I missed you so much! I also want to apologize for my one-shot I'm Not That Girl. I was extremely exhausted and in a pretty crappy mood, so it wasn't my best work. If you hate it I don't blame you. If you like it...thanks! Anyways, onward to chapter 31! (Wow, 31 chapters and we are still not halfway done!)**

"First things first!" Clithby exclaimed as he and Éponine walked down the hall to meet up with Rachelle and her kids in the ball room. "You are going to have to listen to me when I tell you something, okay? If I tell you to change, change. If I notice something in your apperence, I want you to fix it. Do you understand, mademoiselle?" Éponine nodded, feeling slightly nervous at the thought of messing up. She usually didn't care what people thought of her-well except Marius and Enjolras—but she now had to be consoius on everything she did. It was already established that the Madame didn't like her, so she knew she had to work extra hard to gain the Madame's liking.

When Éponine and Clithby entered the ball room, Éponine swore they were in the Sistine Chapple. Sure, she had never been there, but she had a feeling that the chapple would have a magnificent feeling similar to this ball room. It had a dome ceiling with paintings of angles and many other religious figures. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was as big an adult horse and it glimmered in the sunlight. The entire room looked like it was flooded in gold. Everything from the walls, to the candelabras, to the floor. Engraved in the purest blue tile was the letter _E,_ which Éponine guessed was for the Enjolras family. Rachelle stood in the middle of the room with Venice and Milo, showing Milo how to waltz.

"It's _one two three and one two three and.._ oh Éponine! You're here!" she rushed over to Éponine and gave her a hug. "Ready to go back to being five?" Rachelle asked. Éponine gave her a puzzeled look. "You know, because at five that's when you start etiquette training?" "Oh! Oh yes! Right! Of course! Yes, I remember!" Éponine chuckled awkwardly. Now Rachelle gave her a look of puzzlement. "I'm ready." Éponine told which made Rachelle grin. "D'accord! Let us begin!" Éponine walked over to where Venice and Milo stood and watched their mother as she began the lesson.

"First, Éponine, we need to see what you know. Take my hand and were are going to waltz." _Oh mon dieu._ Éponine thought. Clithby came up right behind the frightened girl. "Did I forget to mention that the Enjolras family has an extremely long line of dancers in the family?" Éponine turned to the servant. "Clithby, je ne sais pas commenrt danser! I never learned how to dance!" "Well, looks like you will now! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien!" he exclaimed. "Clithby!" Éponine called out in panic."Don't worry, my dear! You can't be as bad as you think!" Rachelle took Éponine's hands into hers."Now, this might be strange seeing that we are both women, but I need you to put your right hand on my shoulder and your left hand in my free hand." Éponine obliged and she looked at her soon to be sister in-law in the face. "Ready? It's a _one two three and_ count. Got it?" Éponine nodded. "Alright! Now _one two thre an_ -OW!" Rachelle yelped. Éponine stepped back from her, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh mon dieu! Did I step on your foot?" "Yes, but don't worry! My husband does that too. Let's try again." The two of them took their positions and Rachelle began to count off. " _One two thr-. One tw-. One two three and on—"_ Rachelle was trying to hold back the whimpers of the pain from her foot from where Éponine stepped. Éponine finally stepped back. "Je suis trés trés desole, Rachelle! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rachelle looked at Éponine. "When was the last time you danced?" Éponine shrugged. "Well, Enjolras and I shared a small dance together…well I wouldn't say it was a dance. I was more like swaying." Venice and Milo began to giggle. "And you said _we_ were bad!" Milo told his mother. Rachelle put her hands on her hips. "Éponine, have you done any kind of etiquette training before?" Éponine bowed her head in disappointment. "No. My mother never gave my sister and I a second thought. Teaching us etiquette had never crossed her mind." Rachelle exchanged glances with Clithby. "We've got ten years of etiquette training to do and we only have less than two months before the ball." "If I could pick cotton from sun up 'til sundown until my arms hurt, then I think this girl can learn etiquette before the ball." Clithby told. "What makes you think she is like you?" Rachelle asked. "I don't think she's like me, but we have a special connection." Éponine turned and smiled at Clithby. "Yes. A very special one." He winked.

Rachelle clapped her hands together. "D'acorrd! Let's start at the very beginning. Venice and Milo can help you out since they already have six years of experience in etiquette." "I'll get the table set up for utensil and manners training." Clithby told and headed out. "Éponine, are you ready?" Éponine blushed. She couldn't believe that Rachelle and Clithby were actually going to help her become a lady. A true lady. One that Madame Enjolras would be proud of. "What are we waiting for? I've got to learn ten years worth of etiquette training in two months! I will pay extremely close attention, and I swear I won't disappoint you!" Éponine exclaimed. Rachelle smiled. Venice pulled on Éponine's dress. "Just remember not to be scared." Éponine smiled and took the little girl in her arms. "Thank you, Venice." "Now! The waltz!..."

* * *

For the next several weeks, everything Éponine did, every time she walked, talked, ate, or participated in any activity, she was doing etiquette training. From learning how to waltz, to small talk, to accepting and refusing items, to even something as simple as walking, everything was done in etiquette.

"This." Clithby held up a fork. "Is a salad fork. Now this bigger one is a dinner fork. Now the smallest fork is the dessert fork. Which one do you use first?" Éponine looked at the place setting. "The salad fork is first." "Very good! Now which knife goes with the salad fork?" Éponine thought for a moment. "The dinner knife?" Clithby shook his head. "You don't use a knife with salad." "Right! I forgot!" Éponine apologized. "Don't worry, my dear! You are doing well!" Clithby smiled.

" _One two three and one two three and—_ Éponine! You're bobbling too much!" Rachelle exclaimed as she clapped out the beats. Éponine held the book that was on top of her head to keep it from falling. "Don't hold it, Auntie Éppie! Use your balance to keep the books up." Venice advised. Éponine let go of the books and tried to perform the waltz step, but the book fell off her head. "Keep your back straight, sweetie! That's how the book stays balanced!" as much as she wanted to give up, Éponine had enough determination in her to continue on with the lessons. She just had to make the perfect impression on Enjolras's mother.

* * *

At the end of the long day, Éponine would collapse onto her bed and fall asleep without a second thought. Not even her fiancé made an appearance in her mind. She'd be in tremendous pain from all the training, but Éponine knew that all this hard work would pay off in the end.

 **Review!**


	32. Les Lettres de l'Amour

**Author's note: Hey guys! I apologize! I have been extremely busy and haven't had time to write! Don't worry, I'm still here and so is the story. It's just taking a while. By the way, you guys should (if you haven't already) listen to Groundhog Day the musical. It is quite vulgar but truly a work of art! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Would you like some tea, mademoiselle Éponine?" asked one of the woman servants holding a teapot. Éponine smiled and took the teacup from the saucer, turned it upside down, and placed it back onto the saucer. Then, Éponine balanced the teaspoon on top of the saucer. "Thank you, mademoiselle. I shall take no tea." The servant nodded and move to the next family member. Madame Enjolras glanced at Éponine and, at least what Éponine thought she saw, gave her a small nod.

The morning sun filled the dining room with such warmth that it seemed to make everyone at the table happy and relaxed. The children were sloshing jellies and cheese onto their rolls. The adults were having delightful conversations among all of them (except Grandfather Robert, who was sleeping in his room. No one wanted to make the effort to bring him down). Éponine had been going in and out of conversations as she watched the empty chair that sat across from her.

 _Enjolras._ It had only been recently did she notice that her husband-to-be would never show up for breakfast, and the fact she didn't realize it until now did it break her heart. All this etiquette training had made her forget about the man she loves. _Oh, Enjolras! I feel like a terrible fiancée for forgetting about him._ She kept her eyes locked on the empty seat until Emma tried to offer her some cheese with her rolls. Éponine grinned and picked up two pieces before handing the plate to the Madame. Madame Enjolras gave her a death glare as she took the plate in her hands. Clithby, who had been near the back wall walked quietly over to her. "Um… Éponine…gentlewomen do not use their hands when putting food on her plate." He whispered. Éponine blushed with embarrassment. She knew she was going to mess up somewhere.

"Clithby, where is my son?" the Madame asked with stern tone. Clithby stood back from Éponine's chair. "No, madame. I have not." Madame Enjolras banged on the table in frustration, causing the room to go silent. "That stubborn boy! What is he trying to accomplish with this? Does he think that not making apperances at the table will make me change my mind?" she asked. 'Well, he is quite the rebel." Loukas exclaimed. Éponine smiled. "It is true, madame." She noted. The madame glared at Éponine, then turned to face Clithby. "Bring me my son, Clithby." She said sternly. Clithby's eyes widen in fear. "Me, madame?" he asked. "Well, is there anyone else in this room named Clithby?"Madame Enjolras asked. "No, madame. But Monsieur Enjolras is…well he…um…he's not going to listen to me. Send his fiancée! She seems to know how to tame the beast…" Éponine knew what Clithby was trying to do. He was trying to find a loophole in the tradition. A loophole to let Éponine see her beloved Enjolras after many weeks. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, Clithby! I want you to go up and bring him to me. He's probably in the library." Madame Enjolras exclaimed. "But, madame he's a grown man! I can't just—" At that moment, dear old Clithby was cut of by a figure who swiftly entered the dining room.

It was Enjolras. Éponine had never been so happy in her life than to see the man she loved. Enjolras had deep circles around his eyes. Her poor fiancé hadn't slept in what looked like a week. Madame Enjolras stood up with open arms towards him. "Bash!" she exclaimed with a happy tone. "Morning, mother." Enjolras said with no enthusiasm or care as he grabbed two rolls from the table. The Madame did not seem pleased. "Don't you want to give your mother a hug?" she asked, in what almost seemed like a whimper. "Only if you withdraw this tradition." Enjolras said without even batting an eye at his mom. "Are you still cross over this or is there much more to your unruly behavior?" the Madame questioned. Enjolras ignored her. "Sébastian!" she yelled. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that!" Enjolras barked. "Oh no. Here we go again." Nino complained. As everyone began to rise from the table, madame Enjolras slammed her fists onto the table. This caused the Enjolras family to stop dead in their tracks. "Nobody is leaving this table unless I say so!" she spat. Everyone slowly sat down in their seats, frightened of the lion they just released. "Do you see what you have done? You are stressing the entire family out. You are stressing _me_ out! Why haven't you've been coming down for meals? You are not starving, are you?"Madame Enjolras asked with concern. Enjolras stopped what he was doing and finally faced his mother. "Non, momma. Je suis bon." He answered. Madame Enjolras nodded in understanding. The room got awkwardly silent for a moment before Enjolras spoke again. "Genevive and Claude have been making sure that I have not been starving." Madame Enjolras took in the sight of her son. "You know, your fiancée is right about one thing. We should make amends. I don't want to fight anymore, mon fils. Just tell me what you want and I will do everything in my power to make you happy." Enjolras thought about his mother's words before responding. "You know what I want." He mumbled. Madame Enjolras placed her hand onto Enjolras's arm. "This isn't about the tradition, is it?" she asked with motherly compassion. Enjolras looked at Éponine, locking his eyes with hers. She sensed something was up. He was hidng something. "I have to go." Enjolras turned and headed for the door, but not before he handed a piece of paper to Clithby. "Enjolras!" Éponine called out to him. "Bash!" his mother called out too, but Enjolras disappeared into the hallway.

The room was left silent until young Jean-Olivier asked, "May we go now, Aunt Mattie?" The Madame looked at her anxious family. She stood at attention and ordered, "Company dismissed." which made the family relax and and a lot more happy as they walked out of the dining room. Éponine, Clithby, and Madame Enjolras were the only ones left in the room. Éponine turned to Enjolras's mother, who had tears brimming her eyes. "Madame? May I…" Éponine began, but was cut off as the Madame ran out of the room. Éponine then turned to Clithby, determined to get some answers. "Clithby, why are they fighting? This isn't about me, is it? This is about something else." Clithby stood tall. "I know nothing, mademoiselle! Nothing!" he exclaimed. This response made Éponine very upset. She didn't want to see her Enjolras and her future mother-in-law fight. She had seen enough of that with her own mother and herself, and she didn't want to see anymore. Éponine grabbed Clithby's tie and pulled him to her. "Clithby! I need you to tell me! Tell me why Enjolras and the Madame are fighting! I want to help them!" she demanded. "You can't help them! I can't help them! No one can help them! This is between the two of them! I'm sorry." Clithby responded. Éponine let him go and began to chew on her hair. "Monsuir Enjolras gives you this." The servant held out the piece of paper to Éponine. She took it, and noticed her name written on the parchment in the most beautiful penmanship that was uniquely Enjolras's. "I'll be in my room." Éponine told. With a nod from Clithby, Éponine ran to Master Enjolras's office.

* * *

Once inside, she carefully opened the letter to reveal a note from her beloved. It read:

 _My dearest, Éponine_

 _I know not of the reason to why I never thought to write to you during the previous weeks, but here I am. My love, O how I desire to feel your present by my side. My eyes crave to witness your heavenly smile that you project into my world. My mind may wander, but not too far away for me to forget your lovely face. Heaven forbid I ever do. Funny, is it not? I am writing to you as if this is my last time on this Earth, but we are not far from eachother's reach. I am a fool for going through with this tradition. I wish more than anything for the date of the ball to arrive quickly, but alas we have less than seven weeks until we can touch again. For now, let us attempt to write to one another, for hearing from you my darling will keep me sane through this unwanted separation. I love you, Éponine Thénadier. I always have. I always will._

 _Your affectionate lover, Enjolras_

Éponine held the note close to her chest. Enjolras's words filled her mind and body with euphoria. Oh, how she missed him. These persuites to impress his mother made Éponine forget what truly mattered to her. Him. Him and his love. She walked over to the desk and looked for an inkwell, quill, and paper. She opened the drawers to reveal some paper and a quill. It didn't take long for Éponine to find an inkwell, which was hidden on top of the desk. It didn't take her long to write since she knew what she wanted to say. She poured her heart out into the letter. When she finished, Éponine heard a knock on the door. "Mademoiselle! It's time for your lessons!" Clithby called out. "Yes, sis! Let's go! I want to see if you've been practicing your dancing!" Rachelle yelled through the door. "Me too, Auntie Éppie!" Venice chimed. "And me!" Milo followed suit. Éponine smiled and blew on the ink to make it dry quicker. When it was dry, she folded the note and headed for the door.

* * *

A knock came from the door of the library as Enjolras was pulling out _MacBeth_ from the self. He quickly climbed down from the ladder and opened the door. Clithby stood there with a big smile on his face. "May I help you?" Enjolras asked. Clithby held out a note. "From mademoiselle Éponine." Enjolras grinned and took the note from the servant's hand. "Merci beaucoup." Clithby nodded then disappeared down the hallway. Enjolras carefully opened the note to reveal Éponine's writing. It was the equivalent to a five year old's handwriting, but Enjolras didn't care. It was from Éponine. With no formal education she was able to write to him. He smiled like an idiot as he read her misspelled words.

 _Deer Enjolras._

 _I miz u too. It haz ben hard doing edikit training. I get really tird nd cannot think clearly.I am sory that I hav not ben thinking of u lik u hav with me. I wil rite to u evry day and evry nite when I hav time. I no I cannot rite as fansy as u, but I am doing my best. I hope that the bottom of the letter could b enof to tell u how much I luv u._

At the bottom of the note was red lipstick in the form of Éponine's lips. It was her way of giving her beloved a kiss. He folded the note and placed it in his breast pocket of his shirt. He hadn't felt this happy since before the closed his eyes and imagined the face of his wife-to-be. He couldn't wait embrace her once again.

* * *

From that moment on, while Éponine was in etiquette training and Enjolras was hiding out in the library, the two of them exchanged letters of love like what lovers would normally do. They may not have had the ability to kiss or touch, but through their words, the two of them never felt quite alone.

 **Review please!**


	33. La Vérité

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thank you again for your views and reviews! It means a lot! By the way, today I got a signed playbill from Andy Karl! (Phil Connors in Groundhog Day the musical). AHHHHH! Any who, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

"My, oh my! Éponine! Those quiches look perfect! You are very talented at cooking!" Genevive told her as Éponine was putting the last few into the oven. She smiled at Genevive. "Merci beacoup! I don't think I'm good, but it seems like you and Enjolras think so."

With all the etiquette training she had endured, Éponine found a little time in the afternoon to have all to herself. So, she used that time to help Genevive and Claude in the kitchen. Sure, they could manage on their own, but the two cooks were always happy to have Éponine's help. Genevive and Claude also had taught her how to make Enjolras's favorite chocolate croissants so that when the two of them get back to Paris, Éponine would make them for him.

"You know, from all the times he's been in here for meals, you were all that Enjolras ever talked about." Claude told Éponine as he wiped the clean pots and put hooked them to the hangers on the wall. She blushed at Claude's comment. "I couldn't be _all_ that he talked about! He must've spoke to you about his friends or life in Paris!" Genevieve thought for a moment. "Yes, he did speak about those Amis, especially the one called Grantaire, but it was mostly you he would talk about." If Éponine could blush more, she would have. Enjolras talked about her. That felt like an honor being placed onto her. "What did he say about me, if I may ask?" Claude and Genevieve exchanged smiles. "He told us about how you were in love with a man named Marius and how you followed him everywhere. He told us how you were willing to risk you life for him and how our boy saved you from such fate." Claude explained. "And how you did the same for our boy." Genevieve smiled. Éponine grinned at that statement. If there was one thing she was proud of was saving the revolutionary at his time of need. She never expected to fall in love with him after the fact, but she did, and she couldn't think of a happier time than with him. "Well, he says that you have a terrific singing voice." Claude commented. "He says you cook well, as you have proven today." Genevieve added. "You are a fast learner…if that means anything to you." "You are courageous and strong." "You are stubborn but sweet." "And he loves you more than life itself." Genevieve finished. "Wait…he never told us that!" Claude exclaimed. Genevieve put her hands to her hips. "You dolt! He doesn't _need_ to tell us that! I can see that glow he has when he talks about Éponine!" she turned towards Enjolras's fiancée. "My son had that exact same glow when he would talk about his Éva-Marie. Ahhhh…young love. It's such a beautiful thing." Genevieve sighed.

Éponine thought back to when she fell in love with Montparnasse. The mysterious yet dabanaire fellow who treated her like she mattered to him…at least until he took her innocence away. Then she thought of Marius. How she loved him with all her heart and yet chose another. She admitted it. She was young and dumb. Now she learned from those past men and found someone who truly mattered to her. After hearing what Genevieve and Claude told her, she could possibly put into words how much Enjolras meant to her. Yes, they were both young, and their love was indeed a beautiful one. She couldn't think of sharing what she and Enjolras had with someone like Marius or Montparnasse.

"So, how did your father react when Enjolras asked for his blessing?" Genevieve asked with anticipation. Éponine frowned slightly and started to twist her hair with her pointer finger. _Should I tell the truth about my father? If I make a lie, then Enjolras's family might try to find him and my mother. I can't let my family ruin Enjolras's._ Thoughts ran through Éponine's mind before her words slipped from her lips. "He…he never asked my father. I don't think my father even knows about us." Claude and Genevive exchanged concerned glances. "Why not?" Claude asked. Éponine hesitated. _Merde! Why did I say that? Well, since I'm here should I tell them about my past? Or would it be better if I made up a story? Would they still like me if I told them who I really was?_ She thought about how Genevieve and Claude reacted when Enjolras came home. She thought of how Enjolras felt a sense of security among the three of them. Éponine felt that same way and she was now at the point of no return. She couldn't keep this a secret any longer. Éponine took a deep breath, then with enough courage, said, "My father would probably kill Enjolras if he found out." Genevieve and Claude led her to the table and pulled up a chair. "Please. Tell us." Genevieve placed her hand on Éponine's shoulder.

Éponine took another deep breath and began to tell her story. "My family were conmen and conwomen. We owned an inn which our conning mainly took place. We seemed to be at the top of the world, robbing from the rich and semi-wealthy. A young woman even dropped her daughter off at our home and she payed for the child to stay. One Christmas, a bourgeois man came and bought the little girl from us and after that, all Hell broke lose. My father gambled all our money away. Being desperate, he decided to rob people at knife point. One night, he tried to rob this man and I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but my father killed the man. The man turned out to be a priest. The town where I lived's priest. So, we had to escape before the police could capture us. My father took me, my mother, my sister, and my brothers to Paris where we lived on the streets and conned, robbed, begged, and cheated people. My father and his new gang, the Patron-Minnette despise any bourgeoisie. One of his men named Motparnasse threatened to kill Marius and almost succeded in killing Enjolras. I am certain that if my father found out about Enjolras and I, he would for sure have our Apollo killed. I could never live with myself if that happened. He loves me and wants to protect me from my family, especially my father and his gang. Those men have abused me in ways I never want any other girl or woman to go through. I want to protect Enjolras too, and he and I both agreed that my family will have no part in our marriage. They don't know about us and they will never know."

An awkward silence filled the kitchen. Genevieve and Claude exchanged glances again. _Great. I screwed up my chances of being apart of Enjolras's family. Well, they should be kicking me out soon._ Éponine thought. "So, you are a street girl?" Genevieve asked. Éponine nodded, trying to hold back a tear. "And…Enjolras knows about your past." Claude questioned. "Every last detail." Claude seemed very shocked. "But…I don't understand! You are so elegant! So poise! This can't possibly be true!" "Claude, you idiot! A proper young lady would never say she is a street ra—girl unless she really was one!" Éponine wasn't embarrassed per say, but she felt extremely uncomfortable on the thought of what Genevieve and Claude were going to say. "I'll leave you, if you'd like." She told, her voice almost cracking from a cry. As she tried to get up, Genevieve grabbed her arm and stared at Éponine. "How do we know you are lying about caring for our boy?" she asked sternly. "Would I have brought Enjolras home if I didn't care for him?" Éponine responded. Genevieve thought about her words, then slowly let go of her arm. "You are right, my dear." Claude began to play with his hands. "Well…uh…this will take some getting use to. Our Enjolras is marrying a street girl." "Honestly…I am actually surprised in you, Éponine. You are much nicer than those wealthy woman who were to court our boy. I don't think it will take too long. We like you already." Genevieve told her. Éponine gave Genevieve a hug. "Oh, you poor child. You don't know how lucky you are to have found Enjolras." She squeezed Éponine in her arms. "You don't know how lucky I feel to be loved. To have a true sense of family." Éponine let go from Genevieve's embrace and ran to hug Claude. "Oh! Well…oh to Hell with your past! You are family now!" Claude returned the hug to Éponine. "Speaking of family…do you know why Enjolras and his mother are fighting?" she asked as she released from Claude's embrace. Claude and Genevieve again exchanged glances. "Well…it's a story that the Madame never really wants told…but since you care about Enjolras and you will be his wife…I can tell you. It was…" Genevieve began, but was interrupted by Milo who entered the kitchen. "Milo! What are you doing here?" Éponine asked, a little disappointed that the Genevieve got interrupted. "Sorry, Auntie Éppie! Grandmére wants us all in the ballroom now." "Why?" Éponine asked. Milo shrugged. "Don't know. She just requested everyone to come." Genevieve put her hand on Éponine's shoulder. "I'll tell you when you get back." She smiled. Éponine grinned and followed Milo out of the kitchen to the ballroom.

 **REVIEW! *cough* I mean...if you want...**


	34. Dans La Salle De Bal, Nous Dansons

**Author's note: Who is that? (Who is that?) IT'S MEEEE! Hello peeps! I have brought you Chapter 34, shined and ready for reading! Again, thank you all for my many views! It really makes my day! I also want to thank OMG-fangirl, Shadows-of-1832, lesmisfangirl, and DetectiveRan008 for all you support! (And to answer your question, no I am not done with this story. I'm sorry if I disapointed anyone of you.) ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Éponine followed Milo, very nervous of what the Madame wanted. She hadn't seen the Madame much except at the table and the occasional peek at Éponine's progress, but other than that, she was never around. Éponine had a feeling that the Madame was keeping a close watch on her even if she couldn't see the Madame herself.

As the two of them got closer to the ballroom, Éponine could hear voices of the family's chit-chat as well as some Italian. Even though Rachelle would speak it quite often during her lessons, Éponine still couldn't understand the words, but could tell the dialect from far away. When Milo and she entered the room, she could see the family crowded around someone or something. The crowd dispersed a little to reveal a black haired, brown eyed man who seemed to be in his middle to late thirties. He wore a gold colored coat with a white shirt and breeches, and black boots. His hair was perfectly combed and there was not a single whisker on his face. The man was handsome, more handsome than Montparnasse and Marius but not as handsome as Enjolras. "Papà!" Milo yelled as he ran to the man. The man had a huge smile on his face and held out his arms. "Milo! Il mio bambino! Il mio bel giovane!" he chuckled. Milo ran for a hug and the man gladly gave him one. Rachelle caught sight of Éponine and jogged over to her. "Éponine! There you are! I want you to meet someone!" she took Éponine's hand and pulled her over to the man." "Mio dolce amore!" Rachelle called out to the man. He released from the embrace of Milo and walked over to the two women. "Si, mio amore?" the man gave Rachelle a kiss on her lips, which made her blush. "Éponine, this is my husband Rudolpho, composer of operas in Italy. Rudolpho this is Éponine." Rudolpho took Éponine's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet a pretty woman like you." Éponine giggled at the remark. "Éponine is marrying Enjolras, love." Rachelle told Rudolpho. Rudolpho's jaw fell open, and pulled Éponine to him. He kissed her cheeks. "Grazie! Oh finally! A woman for Enjolras!" Rudolpho exclaimed. He put his hands on her face. "Look at this! Pretty eyes! Proud face! Si! You are worthy of Enjolras!" "Um…you don't even know me!" Éponine giggled as Rudolpho examined her face closely. "I do know you! Your name is Éponine and you are marrying Enjolras. By that crimson dress you are wearing, I say that you like the color red!" Éponine shook her head. "You're wrong! I don't like red!" Rudolpho took a step back as if Éponine said something offensive. He looked to Rachelle. "Can you believe this, my principessa? She said I'm wrong! I am never wrong! If it's not red, then what is it child?"

"Purple." Came a voice behind Éponine. She turned around, feeling her heart hum in her chest. It was Enjolras, in his handsome marron jacket, white shirt (with the top buttons undone), black trousers, boots, and tie. How noble and confident he looked in his get-up. He had a smile on his face, which made Éponine sigh a romantic sigh. " _Enjolras."_ She breathed. Enjolras took a step closer to Éponine, Rudolpho, and Rachelle, but not too close to be deemed that he had broken the tradition. "To be presice, it's royal purple. Although, I am not fond of royalty, the color suits her. When she wears that color, the King and Queen should bow down at her feet, beg her for mercy, beg for forgivness of their sins. When she wears it, she is truly royal." Enjolras explained. _There he goes again._ Éponine swooned. If words could kill, Éponine would've been dead on the spot. How he crafted his sentences, no matter how simple, made her want to jump into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. "Bellissimo! Oh, I feel like I have been shot!" Rudolpho exclaimed, falling backwards into the arms of Rachelle, like someone shot him. Éponine giggled and noticed Enjolras roll his eyes. "Trust me, Rudolpho. I've been shot eight times. It's nothing like what you imitated." Rudolpho got up and walked over to him. "Well, you know better than I do! Rachelle told me everything about what happened to you, and all I can say is this." Rudolpho grabbed Enjolras's face and gave him two large kisses on each cheek. Éponine laughed as Enjolras blushed with embarrassment. "I'm so glad you are alive, my brother! The Lord has done wonders to you!" Rachelle tapped Rudolpho on the shoulder. "Sweetie…Enjolras hates being kissed." Rudolpho looked at Éponine then Enjolras then back to Éponine. "You mean you two never…" "Oh no, mio amore! I mean Enjolras doesn't like it when you kiss him like that. Remember?" Rudolpho looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well. Two hours is no good." Enjolras chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm that same way." His sharp blue eyes caught Éponine's gaze. Without any words, he knew what she was thinking. She missed him. She wanted to embrace him. He in return wanted to hold her, kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Éponine didn't realize it, but she took a step closer to her fiancé. Enjolras in return took a step closer. They were like magnets, their attraction pulled them until they were at least one foot apart. Éponine looked around the room from the corner of her eye. _No one is looking. Maybe we could steal a kiss…_

As if right on cue, Madame Enjolras burst through the ballroom doors. Clithby followed not too far behind. Enjolras and Éponine jumped back from each other as the two of them entered the room. Clithby pointed to Enjolras. "See, madame? I told you he would be here!" Mamae Enjolras gave a little smile to her son, who in return, nodded. The room was filled with chatter from the other family members, but were silence by an "ATTENTION!" barked by the Madame. She slowly paced the room, looking at every member who showed up. After a thorough examination, she ordered, "I want all the young men to my left, close to the harpscord. Young ladies to my right." Everyone obliged and took their spots, men one one side women on the other. As the Madame took a spot in the middle of the room, she turned to get a good look at everyone. "Now!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I bet you all are wondering why…oh you can relax now." The family members relaxed and listened as Madame Enjolras continued to speak. "As I was saying, I brought you all here to remind you all that in the upcoming ball, we always have a couple who starts off the evening with the first dance. Since my son is taking a wife, I feel it is only fair to have these two share the first dance." Éponine blushed and Enjolras smiled at those words. "Really?" Éponine asked, regretting the words that just left her mouth. Madame Enjolras turned to Éponine and told her son's wife-to-be, 'Of course! I'm not _that_ heartless!" after her reply, Éponine could've sworn the Madame smiled at her. _Does that mean Enjolras's mom likes me? Or is she just teasing me? It seems like she means it…I think I'm growing on her! Maybe she will let me be with Enjolras…"_ Now, I want everyone have a chance to waltz with everyone, so this will sort of be a workshop. Bash and Éponine know that they still are under tradtion, so you two will have to wait until I say when you two can practice." _Of course._ Éponine thought, rolling her eyes. _I should have seen that coming. Like madame would actually let us be together before the ball._ Little Venice raised her hand, paciently waiting to be called on. Madame Enjolras smiled at the little girl. "Oui, Venice?" With perfect posture and the cutest smile any child could beam, Venice asked, "Could you demonstrate the waltz for us? Please, grandmére?" Madame Enjolras chuckled at those words. "Me? Oh I don't know, child! I am much too old…" "Come on, Auntie Mattie! You and Uncle Bash were the best dancers in all of France! Remember? Even the royal court wanted you two to have the first dance at their ball!" Rachelle commented. "Please, Madeline!" "Come on, madame!" "S'il vous plait!" the family was pleading. "Momma, you should do it. You are indeed the best." Enjolras said, which surprised most of the family, including Éponine. Madame Enjolras looked at her son. He gave her a grin of approval. His mother turned bright pink at her son's remark. "All right! All right! I'll do it. But you are going to dance with me, Sébastian!" she exclaimed as she pulled Enjolras to the middle of the dance floor. "No no no no no no no! Momma, please! I don't want to dance! Not in front of…" Enjolras protested, but was cut off by his mother holding his left hand in her free hand and put her right hand on his shoulder. "Bash, you need to put your hand on my waist." Madame Enjolras whispered through her teeth. "Momma, please don't make me do this. Do you know what my friends would say if they saw me doing this with my mother?" Enjolras begged. "Oh, so you are not afraid of death but you are afraid of your own mother?" Madame Enjolras asked. Enjolras felt extremely embarrassed, which was not common in the revolutionary. "It's not that, it's just…" All of a sudden, Madame Enjolras moved to whisper in her son's ear, "We'll talk about it later. Just do this once, let us put this fighting aside and just share a mother-son moment like we did when you were a child. D'accord?" _Enjolras shut his eyes and imagined the first time he danced properly with his mother. He was no more than ten._ _"Momma! This is pointless! Why do I need to learn to dance?" young Enjolras asked while taking position. "If you want to impress a girl, the best way to her heart is to be able to express you love in other medims. Dancing is one of them." Madame Enjolras told her son. "But I don't want to impress any girl!" young Enjolras protested. His mother laughed. "Alright. Will just keep this between you and me, d'accord?"_ "Oui, d'accord." Enjolras breathed in response to his mother, both past and present. As he proceeded to move his hand to his mother's waist, a whistle came from the women's side of the room. "Woah! Being scandalous, are we 'Jolras? What would Éponine say?" Rachelle teased. Éponine was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh shut up, Rach!" Enjolras responded. Madame Enjolras chuckled which made Enjolras grin. "Rudolpho! The Aria, if you please!" "But… signora! I am a professional composer of opera! Surely you would like a piece that I wrote…" "Rudolpho!" the Madame barked. "Si, signora." Rudolpho disappointingly responded as he took his seat at the harpsichord. As the first few notes began to play, the mother and son danced, taking full control of the floor. Éponine had never seen anything so mesmerizing (besides Enjolras) in her young life. The connection between mother and son was strong and full of charm. What surprised her the most was how well in rhythm they both were. The madame and Enjolras made the waltz look like a piece of cake, and Éponine kind of felt a little jealous. She wanted to be able to dance like them. " _I can't dance."_ Éponine remembered Enjolras told her. _What a liar._ Éponine thought. He danced better than any man she had seen.

When the song ended and everyone clapped, Éponine teased, "You lied to me!" Enjolras and the Madame looked in her direction. "What do you mean?" Enjolras asked. "You said you can't dance. That looked like dancing to me! Really amazing dancing." "Well, maybe I just didn't want to embarrass you." Enjolras teased back. "Embarrass me?" Éponine said in shock, placing her hand on her chest. "Well…how do I put this politely…um…you don't have the best coordination." Enjolras responded. "Since when?" "Why don't I see for myself? Come here dear. Dance with me." Madame Enjolras intervened. Éponine got nervous. "M-me?" she asked. "Oui. Dépêchez-vous, mademoiselle! We haven't got all day!" Éponine quickly took Enjolras's place in front of Madame Enjolras. "Now, I will take the man's role and you just follow my lead. Alright?" Éponine nodded. "Good. Rudolpho?" "As you wish." Rudolpho told. As the music began to play, Éponine's hands began to sweat. Her heart rapidly beated. _Don't mess up! Don't mess up! Don't mess up!_ Éponine thought. The Madame took the lead and Éponine followed. She tried to match her footwork with the rhythm of the song. _One two three and one two three and—_ the Madame stopped. _Merde!_ Éponine realized what she did. She stepped on Madame Enjolras's foot. "Oh! Je suis desole, madame! I didn't mean…" Madame Enjolras raised her hand to silence Éponine. She awaited the Madame's complaints, when she said something that surprised her. "No, was my fault. I was off count. You dance quite well." Madame Enjolras complemented. Éponine beamed at her. "Don't listen to my son! He doesn't know anything!" the Madame teased, which made Éponine giggle. "Hey!" Enjolras protested. "Everyone grab a partner and practice the waltz! I want to see clean cut dancing at the ball, which is—dear Lord—four weeks away! Get to it! Rudolpho! Surprise me!" Rudolpho, getting extremely excited, went full throttle on the harpsichord. Madame Enjolras took Éponine to Nino and let the two of them be partners. As everyone took a partner, Madame Enjolras walked to where Clithby stood, near the doorway of the ballroom.

"Since when did you become fond of the woman who is to steal your son away?" Clithby asked not taking his eyes off the dancers. Madame Enjolras chuckled. "I don't know. I guess the fact that she has dedicated all her time and effort just to impress me…I remember being that same way." "You know she messed up on her footing." Clithby commented. Madame Enjolras nodded. "I do." Clithby looked at the Madame. "Do you still think she is good enough for Bash? After what you've witnessed today and after what I have told you about her?" Madame Enjolras looked at Clithby intently. "There's only one way to find out."

 **Review! Please!**


	35. Momma et Son Fils

**Author's note: Hey guys! How are you! Thanks again for the views! I just want to say one thing. If you are going to review my story, PLEASE keep it relevant to my story! I just got spammed and honestly it hurts me when someone thinks it's funny to spam a story that takes forever to write! So please don't spam! On with the chapter!**

 _A shot fired. A body fell to the ground. "NO!" screamed Enjolras as he ran to aid the victim. He turned the body over to reveal his father. "Poppa! Hold on, please!" Enjolras desperately looked at the townspeople who had just witnessed the event. "Help me! Please! Get a doctor!" None moved from their spot. An elderly man, a beggar, stared at the boy and his father. Enjolras looked up at him. "Please. Help me." The man turned and ran ff through the crowds of people "PLEASE! MY FATHER'S BEEN SHOT!"_

"MY FATHER'S BEEN SHOT!" Enjolras yelled. He sat straight up in his bed, in cold sweat _._ Enjolras ran his hands through his curls. He had been having the same dream of that incident since he and Éponine arrived at the estate. He had had that dream and many others before, but Éponine was usually there to comfort him. Now, she wasn't there by his side and the dreams were beginning to consume him. Enjolras felt his broken hand. It had been almost two months since he broke his hand, and now it was completely healed. He used that hand to reach over to the note that laid on the nightstand. He opened it up. It was the recent note Éponine had sent to him. Enjolras smiled as he read her words.

 _U no when I said that I wanted to b like othr gurls, I did not axpect it to b this hard. I cannot wait till we get married an we go home. I do not see eny use for all theze forks an nives or all theze fansy fuds.R we still planning on June? I luv u so vary much an wish that I can kiss u. Here is a papr kiss for you._

At the bottom of the page was Éponine's "signature", her red lipstick mark in the form of her lips. Enjolras re-read the note, trying to keep her words in his mind. _June._ He thought. _That's right! We were going to plan are wedding in June._ June 11th to be exact. Why Enjolras chose that date he didn't know, but that date felt very important to him. He and Éponine had planned the date a few weeks after they got engaged. They didn't care for the size of the wedding, the two lovers just wanted to be able to spend the rest of their lives together. After the trip up to Enjolras's old home, he had almost forgotten their wedding date. The note definitely helped him remember.

Enjolras folded the note and walked over to his waredrobe to place it into his shirt pocket. He took out his shirt and began to get dressed. Hopefully he could get a glance at Éponine, who would practice her walking before breakfast. When he finished dressing up, he ran down stairs to the ballroom.

"Very good, mademoiselle! Very—ow!" Clithby yelped, grabbing his foot. "I am so sorry, Clithby!" Éponine apologized. Enjolras chuckled. His fiancée was trying so hard to dance properly, but for the past few weeks he saw her, Éponine had never gotten the footwork quite right. Yes, he had watched her practice her dancing before breakfast. Enjolras had to see her without the eyes of his mother on him. He adored Éponine's determination, and all that determination was being put towards Enjolras's mother. If the two of them were not under the tradition, he would have run up behind Éponine and plant kisses all over her neck.

"Come now, my dear! It's time to eat!" Clithby told. "Yes! I'm starving!" Éponine giggled and the two of them headed to the doorway. Enjolras, not wanting Éponine to see him, jogged his way to the library. When he entered the room, he took out the note and traced his fingers over Éponine's words as if another part of his heart was in the ink. He heard the faint footsteps of his family come from above as they walked down the steps to the dining room. Enjolras waited until the sound disappeared before he left the library and headed for the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Enjolras! My baby boy! Come in! Are you hungry?" Genevive asked as she placed a plate, fork, and knife on the table. "Oui, I am. Here, let me help you Auntie ViVi." Enjolras said as he tried to pick up the tray of meats. "No no! Leave that to me! This is woman's work! You sit down!" Genevive exclaimed, grabbing the tray from Enjolras's hand. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and sat down. There was no use in arguing with her. "CLAUDE! VITE! I NEED YOU!" Genevive yelled as she held onto the tray. Claude ran over and took the tray in his hands and ran over to the entrance of the kitchen. Genevive took a croissant out of the oven and placed it on Enjolras plate, then went to the cupboard to pull out some cheese. "I heard that yesterday, you danced with your mother for the first time in a long while." She commented. Enjolras grinned a small grin. "Yeah, can you believe it?" "What do you mean, can you believe it?" Genevive asked, placing a jar of jam onto the table. "I mean after what she and I went through about father…after all it was my fault." Enjolras mumbled. Out of the blue, Genevive slapped Enjolras in the face. "OW!" he yelled, placing his hand on his hot cheek. "Don't you ever say that! Whatever happened to your father was not your fault! Even your mother knows that!" Genevive snapped. "Really? Because it seemed like she believes it is my fault." "If she felt like it was your fault, would she accept you back home? Would she have accepted your fiancée or tried to even talk to you if she felt like it was all your fault? She regrets sending you away and she just wants to start over." Enjolras pulled apart his croissant. "Enjolras don't hold this grudge against your mother. It's only hurting you and your mother not to mention Éponine." Enjolras's ears perked up at the sound of that name. "Éponine?" he asked. "Yes! The poor young lady! After all she's been through in her life the least you could do is repair your relationship with your mother. She can be cold at times, but she has a heart of gold." Enjolras nodded in understanding. Genevive was right. He had hoped to one day make up for his actions. Maybe today could be the day.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open. Genevive and Enjolras turned to see who was there. It was Madame Enjolras. Genevive curtsied to her. "Bon matin, madame. Is there something you are not satisfied with?" Madame Enjolras didn't say a word. She just kept her eyes on her son. "Bash. I want to talk to you." She told him. "Momma, if this is about me coming into the ballroom, I'm sorry-" Enjolras started, but was interrupted. "This isn't about the dance we shared. It's about us in general. I want to straighten things out between us. Mother and son." Enjolras got up from the table and looked into his mother's eyes. "All right. Let's discuss." Madame Enjolras shook her head. "Not here. Come into town with me. I need to pick up some items anyway." Enjolras, hesitating to move, looked at Genevive for support. "Go." She mouthed. He took a deep breath and began to follow his mother out of the kitchen.

The two of them took a carriage to a small town about four miles east of the estate. They didn't talk until their ride stopped in front of the town's blacksmith shop.

The village was a small and sleepy one. A few mothers and their children walked through the dirt streets. Stray dogs and a few beggars dug through the garbage left in front of the stores. All the buildings were made entirely of wood with few dashes of reds, blues, and greens on the signs and windowsills. On the other side of town was lovely white church, greened with vines crawling up the sides. In the distance, a cemetery laid quietly on a hill behind the church. In the small square in the middle of the village, a pole was planted in the ground surrounded by lilies. On top of the pole was a French flag, flapping in the wind. The village hadn't changed since the last time Enjolras was there. Well, there were a little bit more people but Enjolras figured most of them were in the farms working.

Suddenly, Enjolras felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother, who gave him a sympathetic look. "It's just like how I remember it." He whispered. "Allons-y, mon fils." She told, tugging him towards the town. Mother and son walked at a slow pace through the street. The Madame and her son paced silently next to each other until Madame Enjolras broke it with a question, "How is university?" Enjolras slightly grinned at that statement. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to catch up on the seven years he didn't write. The seven years that the two of them lost during the events after his father's death. "University is great. As you know, I made a few friends." Madame Enjolras nodded. Feeling a little bit comfortable and proud he said, "You know…I am in the top of my class." The Madame's eyes widen at those words. "Top of the class? Oh! That's wonderful, Bash!" If Enjolras was blushing, he must've been bright red at his mother's statement. _She's proud. That's all I ever wanted. To make her and poppa proud._ They passed the blacksmith, with its black smoke and dark grey exterior. "Are you still wanting to be a lawyer?" Madame Enjolras asked. "Oui, I am. I am also using the scholarship to pay for it all." "Oh! I remember the day you got that scholarship!" she exclaimed. "You were so nervous to open it until your father just ripped the envelope and read it out loud to us all. I couldn't tell who was happier, you, your father, or me!" Enjolras chuckled at that memory. His father was never a patient man except for in court. There was never a moment in Enjolras's life that he could think of that his father ever truly sat still. In a way, Éponine reminded Enjolras of his father. Patiences was never something they took into consideration. The next building a few feet away from the blacksmith, with a sign in the shape of a cow and written in green lettering, was the boucherie. Across the street from that shop was the pâtisserie, marked by a sign in the shape of a cake. "Come. I'll get you something." Madame Enjolras grinned and walked into the shop. Enjolras followed.

The inside of the pâtisserie was just like he remembered it. The walls were sun bleached pink with blue trim. A displays of cakes and sweets of all flavors, shapes, and sizes lined the tables. Enjolras smiled at the sight. _"What do you want, Bash? Pick out the cake you want."_ _Monsieur Enjolras told while holding his tiny five year old son in his arms. Young Enjolras stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth as he was deciding on which sweet treat to take. With his little pointer finger, he pointed out the cakes that looked good to him. "That one! That one, and that one!" he said with giddy. His father smiled. "Alright! Madame, we will take these!"The young lady who ran the shop grinned and began to pack the cakes into a box. "Sébastian! Those are way too many cakes! You'll stunt his growth!" Madame Enjolras complained, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh come now, Madeline! A growing boy like our son deserves some treats!" Monsuier Enjolras told his wife. "Isn't that right, Bash? You are my big boy! Yes! A big boy!" Enjolras's father exclaimed as he tickled his squirming son._

"I know it is probably not as fancy as the Parisian pâtisseries, but it's all homemade. Anything you desire ? " Madame Enjolras asked. Enjolras continued to look until he spotted a small basket filled with seashell shaped cakes the size of a person's palm. _Madelines_. Enjolras remembered his father always getting a dozen of them and handing the bag of Madelines to his mother, claiming that he "bought a dozen yous." That always made Enjolras's mother laugh. "I'll get a dozen yous, momma." Enjolras teased. Madame Enjolras laughed. "You are just like your father!" "Bonjour! How may I help you today?" a young woman asked as she came into the shop from the back, her head lowered as she whipped something on her apron. Enjolras saw her ad immediately knew who she was. _"_ _You know what happens to people who are beggar lovers? They get damned to hell! That's what my maman says! You and your whole family are going to be damned to hell!"_ "Bonjour, Christine! We will take a dozen Madelines today." Madame Enjolras told. The woman named Christine looked up and nearly fell backwards at the sight of Enjolras. "Oh! Oh my…! I didn't realize…I thought you were dead!" she stuttered. Madame Enjolras looked between the two young people before putting her arm around her son. "Well, he isn't! Isn't that wonderful?" she asked Christine. Christine ran over to the basket and dumped a dozen Madelines into a bag. She handed the bag to the Madae forcefully. "Take it! No charge! Just go!" Madame Enjolras took the bag, thanked her, and walked out of the shop. As Enjolras began to follow behind, Christine called out to him. "Enjolras!" he turned around to face his old bully from childhood. She did not seem at all pleased with his appearance. He could tell that Christine was trying to figure out what she wanted to say until she settled on, "All Hail the King." Enjolras slowly, intimidatingly walked up to her similarly to how he would approach Marius at meetings. He looked into her eyes and whispered only three words. "Vive la République." Christine hit the wall with her back, absolutely terrified of the boy that she use to make fun of. Enjolras slowly turned and headed for the door.

When he got out of the shop, Enjolras met up with his mother who did not look very happy. "Christine could've at least let me pay for one!" "She hasn't changed much since I last saw her. Same green eyes. Same black frizzy hair. Same obnoxious expression…" Enjolras said annoyingly. "Bash! You are an adult! Act like one, please!" Enjolras smirked at that comment. "Oh, _now_ I'm an adult? I thought I was your little boy!" "I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to be an adult now!" the Madame teased. Enjolras and his mother shared a smile, something that the two of them had not truly done in ages. "Come! I still have things to do!" Madame Enjolras exclaimed as she tugged her son along.

The town began to bustle a little as more people roamed the street. An inspector on horseback was riding through, trying to get rid of some of the beggars that were sitting in front of the shops. "You know, I sort of had a mother-like figure when I was in Paris. Two I guess. One was my friend Combeferre. Very intellectual. There were a few times he saved me from being arrested…" "You? Arrested? No!" Madame Enjolras teased. Enjolras chuckled. "Yes! Madame Toussaint was another. I saved her husband's life and we just became close after that." As the two of them walked down the street, Enjolras and his mother tried to ignore the stares coming from the townspeople. "Look!" "Is that who I think it is?" "I thought he was dead!" "He's going to start a revolution here?" The two of them continued talking and walking, until Enjolras made a sudden stop at the flag pole. _"Get out of here!"yelled Enjolras's father to a beggar man. The inspector pulled out his gun. Enjolras ran to grab it out of his hands. "Let go, boy!" the inspector yelled at Enjolras. A shot fired. Monsieur Enjolras fell to the ground._ "Sébastian." Madame Enjolras placed her hand on his shoulder. Enjolras felt his body hum with fury, depression, and guilt at the memory. The emotions were getting stronger the longer he stayed in that spot. "Come, mon fils. I have to discuss something with our priest." Madame Enjolras told gently. Enjolras nodded and followed his mother to the end of town when the church stood in silence.

When the two of them entered the cool church, Madame Enjolras got down on one knee at a holy water bowl. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before standing up, dabbing her fingers with holy water, and made a cross symbol from her forehead to her chest, from her right shoulder to her left, then proceeded inside the mass room. Enjolras did the same as his mother and followed her into the room. For a small town, the inside of the church was massive. The multi-colored glass windows shone down on the beige colored floor. The twelve apostles were looking down from the sides of the church. The brown wooden benches were lined up perfectly one in front of the other. A red carpet ran along the middle of the church to the pulpit. Behind the pulpit stood a giant crucifix, the size of two men in height and two women in length. Below the crucifix were dimly lit candles on golden candelabras. _"We are all equal under God's eyes, Sébastian. Not one person is superior than anyone else. Remember that." Monsieur Enjolras told. "Remember what Jesus said to the people who wanted to stone that woman for committing sin?" "Yes. 'Let he who had not committed any sin cast the first stone.' No one did." Nineteen year old Enjolras told. His father smiled. "Everyone has had faults. Nobody is perfect."_ "May I help you?" a man's voice came from the side of the room, which startled Enjolras. "Father Hénri! Hello! I just came to ask if my husband's grave has been tended to." Madame Enjolras asked. The Father walked over to Enjolras's mother and took her hands into his. "Every day for the past seven years." He smiled. "May my son and I see him?" she asked. Father Hénri seemed confused. "Your son?..." he looked over to see Enjolras. He had the same startled look as Christine. "The younger Sébastian! My…I've heard about your…work in Paris." Father Hénri tried to pick out his words carefully. _"NOW GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"_ Enjolras remembered the words that Father Hénri told him many years ago. "I have no shame in what I have done. I wanted to better the people's lives, and that's what I had tried to do." Enjolras said to him. "I'm sure you have no shame." Father Hénri expressed in a calm manner. "My son came back to tell us he is getting married." Madame Enjolras explained. "Éponine Jondrette is her name. She is the love of my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." Father Hénri looked surprised. "Marriage? Well, I congratulate you and your wife-to-be." He turned to face Madame Enjolras. "I will unlock the gate to the cematary for the both of you." Madame Enjolras smiled. "Merci beacoup."

The gate opened and Enjolras and his mother walked through passing gravestone after gravestone until they reached a pearly white grave marker. On it read the engraved words:

 _Sébastian Enjolras_

 _1780-1825_

 _Loving son, brother, husband, and father_

Tears began to form in Enjolras's eyes. _Look what I have done._ He thought.

 _"_ _Now, beggars have no control on their lives…well at least most of them. But being accused for something they did not do just because they are a beggar…now that's wrong." Monsieur Enjolras told as he and his son walked down the street. The two of them were discussing a case his father was defending. A beggar man was accused for killing a chicken when all the evidence was pointing towards the farm owner, who wanted the street rats off his land. "I think it is this stupid system being put into place. We are not a rich village, but we have enough wealth to separate our people into two groups. It's not just!" Enjolras exclaimed. His father patted him on the back. "Soon my boy, you will go to the finest University in Paris and become a fantastic lawyer. One to represent all people. Isn't that your plan?" Monsieur Enjolras asked. "Oui. C'est vrai." Suddenly, the beggar man who Monsieur Enjolras was defending ran into the two men and grabbed their arms. "You've got to help me! The police are after me!" "HALT!" came the command of a police officer, his gun pointing at the beggar man. "You killed a farmer's pig and the farmer himself! You are a danger to this village! Step away from the men." The beggar clung on tighter. "I swear! I didn't do anything! Please believe me! I was no where near the farmer!" Monsieur Enjolras took the man by the wrist and told him, "Leave it to me." He turned to the officer. "Inspector! I am a lawyer! I will be happy ask on what grounds…" The police officer cocked his gun, pointed at the beggar's head. Enjolras knew that the man couldn't die. Maybe he was guilty, maybe he wasn't, but he and his father needed to find out. Enjolras ran to the officer, attempting to snatch the gun away. He was kicked back. "No!" Enjolras screamed and jumped back to pry the officer's hands away. In the mist of the fighting, Enjolras's finger got caught on the trigger and pulled it on accident._ _A shot fired. A Monsieur Enjolras fell to the ground. "NO!" screamed Enjolras as he ran to aid the victim. He turned his father's body over. "Poppa! Hold on, please!" Enjolras desperately looked at the townspeople who had just witnessed the event. "Help me! Please! Get a doctor!" None moved from their spot. An elderly man, a beggar, stared at the boy and his father. Enjolras looked up at him. "Please. Help me." The man turned and ran ff through the crowds of people "PLEASE! MY FATHER'S BEEN SHOT!" He placed pressure on his father's side, where he was wounded."Poppa! Don't worry! You'll be alright! Please don't leave us!" Enjolras panicked.. His father put his hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, son. I've lived long enough. All I want for you is to do what you think is right. Remember, nobody writes your story except you." Monsieur Enjolras died in his son's arms. Enjolras cried at the sight. "I'll make you proud, poppa. I swear." The nineteen year old breathed. His mother, who had heard the shot, ran over to see what happened. She was in no way ready to see her husband in such a state. She ran over, taking him into her arms, cradling her beloved's head. She howled in dispear. The entire town watched the trio in solemn silence. "What did you do?" she asked in heated anger. "Momma! I swear! This wasn't suppose to happen! Poppa and I were trying to protect this beggar and—" "A BEGGAR?! YOU'RE FATHER IS DEAD AND ALL BECAUSE OF A GODDAMN BEGGAR?!" she screamed. "Momma! Please! Just listen to me!" "LISTEN TO YOU?! THESE PEOPLE ARE THE REASON YOUR FATHER IS DEAD!" "NO MOTHER! IT WAS MY FAULT!" Enjolras snapped."THESE BEGGARS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" "JUST LISTEN TO ME, MOTHER! THAT'S ALL I WANT! PLEASE!" "WE ARE GOING HOME! AND WE WILL DISCUSS THIS WHEN WE GET THERE!" The village coroner took Monsieur Enjolras's body away, and the mother and son made their way to the carriage. "This is all my fault!" Enjolras sobbed._

"I killed him." Enjolras sobbed, falling to his knees. "I'm so sorry, poppa. I swear I didn't mean to." He covered his face with his hands. It was he who took his father's life. It was he who made his mother miserable. It was he who seemed to ruin the lives of everyone who was close to him. All except Éponine, but it was only a matter of time before he would ruin her's. He felt a hand pat him on his back, but he didn't move. "Sébastian. Bash." His mother cooed. " _Enjolras_." Enjolras looked up at his mother. She never called him that in his life. Not ever. "Come here." She whispered. Enjolras got up on his feet, and his mother gave him a soothing, motherly hug. Enjolras felt like a small child again, feeling the weight come off his shoulders the longer he was in his mother's embrace. "This wasn't your fault. It was an accident. That's all it was." She rubbed his back. There was silence for a few minutes, before Enjolras finally choked, "I wish I could bring him back. I wish I could make you happy again. If I could bring poppa back, that would bee my gift to you." Madame Enjolras let go and cupped her son's cheek. " _You_ are the greatest gift I could ever have. Having _you_ as a son." Enjolras smiled and hugged his mother tightly. "I love you, momma." He whispered. "I love you too, my son."

In that moment, mother and son reconciled. Their past had caused them too much pain. Now, they wanted to push that aside and start over. That's all they only took them seven years to do so.

 **Review! No spam please!**


	36. Dans Le Jardin

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Been very busy! (and I was locked out of my account) I still love you all! Hope you will like this next chapter!**

"June eleventh is your wedding date?" Madame Enjolras asked as she and her son took the carriage back home. "Oui! Why? Is it a bad date?" Enjolras asked with concern. The Madame laughed. "No! No, it just…that's your father's and my wedding date." Enjolras grew red with embarrassment. "Oh…I always wondered why that date stuck with me. Is that okay if Éponine and I get married on that date?" Madame Enjolras smiled. "It would mean the world to me if you two did so." "Momma?' Enjolras asked. "Oui, mon fils?" his mother answered. Enjolras hesitated on his words before finally asking, "Do you like Éponine?" His mother adjusted herself in her seat. "Well…she is not the ideal woman _I_ would like you take as a wife. Her manners are good, not great but good. Her cooking I heard is phenomenal, but her dancing…oh God it's horrendous. I don't know how Rachelle and Clithby could say that is good! She dances like me when I was her age…" Enjolras was confused. "I thought you and poppa were the best dancers in all of France?" Madame Enjolras smiled. "How old is Éponine? Seventeen?" Enjolras nodded. "I was pregnant with _you_ when I was seventeen. You threw off my counting with your constant kicking, wanting to be free from the sheltered world of my belly! To this day I am still off beat." Enjolras frowned. "Sorry." Madame Enjolras chucked, "Don't be sorry! It was all worth it!" Enjolras grinned at that remark. "You know, I didn't fall in love with her because of her etiquette." "I know. She has that sense of _Je ne sais quoi._ You've said that before, mon fis." "It's not just that. She has this fire, this passion, something you don't see in any woman. And…she understands me. I don't know why she would want to, but she does. And…I don't deserve a woman like that." Madame Enjolras held her son's hand. "A woman who understands you? A woman who risked her own life to save yours? A woman who fell in love with a stubborn, strong-willed, overworked, dedicated, intelligent man like you?" Enjolras shook his head. "Any woman. Especially her. Éponine has been through a lot in her life. I just don't think she deserves anymore pain." "Well she said yes to your proposal, didn't she? You love her, don't you?" Enjolras grinned at his thoughts of every kiss he and Éponine shared, every hug, every moment of bliss. All his troubles melted in her arms, her lips, and her 'I love yous'. "I do love nothing in the world so much as her." "And does she love you?" _"Enjolras! Stop!" Éponine giggled as he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Enjolras gave her heated kisses all along her neck, jaw, and shoulder blades. "You are such an asshole!" she laughed. Enjolras turned her around to face him. "I am?'' he asked with concern. Éponine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Yes, but you're my asshole. And there is no one else I want more than you." She whispered. Enjolras beamed at her. "Then I will forever be your asshole." The two of them laughed and their lips collided in wonderful harmony._ "Yea. She does." Madame Enjolras squeezed her son's hand. "Then that's all that matters. If she wants to be with you, then she knows what she's getting into." _I should probably tell her what happened today. I don't want to hurt her, and she needs to know...but how am I going to do that?_

* * *

Éponine sat in the ballroom with Clithby and Rachelle, listening to Rudolpho's magnificent harpsicord playing. The notes seemed to echo against the high ceiling, making an enchanted sound. When the song ended, the three of them clapped. Rudolpho took a bow as if he were at a real concert. "Oh, bravissimo my love! That was beautiful!" Rachelle exclaimed. "Oui! Very!" Éponine told. "I called that piece, _L'Agnello Danza,_ The Dance of the Lamb. I named it after the one and only love of my life. The Queen to my heart." Rudolpho romantically stated as he took Rachelle's hand and kissed it. Rachelle blushed. "Rudolpho?" asked Éponine, reluctant to break the connection between the two. "Si?" Rudolpho answered. "Do you think, if it's not a problem that is, you could maybe write a piece for Enjolras and my wedding day?" Rudolpho's eyes got wide and ran over to kiss Éponine on her cheeks. "WHY OF COURSE I WOULD! I will get to that as soon as possible! When is the wedding?" "June eleventh." Éponine responded. "Alright! June eleventh! Let's see…today's the fifteenth…so I have a little more than a year from now…" "No! June eleventh of _this_ year!" Éponine corrected. Rudolpho fell backwards. "WHAT?! That means five weeks! Everybody, GET OUT! I must make this a masterpiece!" Rudolpho announced as he shooed Rachelle, Éponine, and Clithby out of the room. "Hey! Watch the suit!" Clithby complained before all three of them found themselves out of the ballroom. Rachelle started laughing. "I swear, my husband doesn't know when to quit!" Éponine felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" "For what? Giving my husband something to do? He hasn't been getting a lot of work, so this would be good for him. Don't worry." Rachelle put her hand on Éponine's shoulder and smiled. Éponine returned a smile. "Ladies! The Madame and Monsieur Enjolras have returned!" exclaimed Clithby, who had little Milo next to him. "Come on, mama! Auntie Éppie!" Milo said as he pulled Rachelle and Éponine's hands down the hall.

Madame Enjolras and Enjolras walked into the house with bright smiling faces, munching on some Madelines. The entire family caught up to see the two and began hammering questions like, "Where were you two?" "What happened?" "Where did you go?" "Are you all right?" The Madame just smiled. "Everything is fine. I just got to spend the day with my young man." "And I got to spend the day with the World's Best Mother." Enjolras said before planting a quick kiss on Madame Enjolras's cheek. She playfully punched him in the arm and chuckled. "You _are_ your father's son!" Madame Enjolras teased. Éponine cheeks felt hot and she smiled like an idiot. " _They reconciled! They are together again! They are happy. I'm so proud of them!"_ Éponine sighed. The image of mother and son in pure happiness, it made her feel like everything was falling into place.

Enjolras and his mother looked at the faces of their family (which were blank in stares). The Madame placed her hands on her hips. "Well? What are all you waiting for? Supper is in two hours! Get ready! Go!" As the crowd dispersed, Éponine tried to get a glimpse of Enjolras and hopefully (without speaking) tell her how his mother and he reconciled. Enjolras glanced at her, but for some reason, he frowned. _"What's wrong?"_ Éponine mouthed. Enjolras didn't respond. Instead, he walked off in a hurry as if he didn't want Éponine to look at him for some reason. Emotions of anger and sadness seemed to enter her body. _Does he not love me anymore? Nonsense! There must be something he is hiding._ She felt a hand on her shoulder. Éponine turned to see Clithby. He grinned at her. "Come, my dear! Let's get you ready."

* * *

At supper that night, the table was lively and cheerful. Now that the Madame and her son had finally made amends, there was no more arguments. No more stress. No more anger. It was almost as if the past two months never happened. Éponine was the only one who wasn't as gay as everyone else. She couldn't stop thinking about why Enjolras was upset. _Is he alright? Is it something to do with me? What is it? Maybe it's nothing and I'm overthinking this. I'll write to him after supper._ "…June eleventh! Isn't that right, Éponine?" Madame Enjolras asked, catching Éponine off guard. "I-I beg your pardon?" she stammered. "The wedding. You are getting married June eleventh. Isn't that right?" Éponine nodded quickly. "Is there something wrong, my dear?" _My dear? Did she just call me her dear? I don't believe it!_ Éponine grinned at those words. _She likes me!_ "No. Everything is fine." As Éponine said that, she noticed Enjolras handing Clithby a note. _I wonder if Enjolras's note will tell me what he's thinking._ "Well, I'm glad that you are fine, my dear. You know, Bash told me that you have a tendency to get yourself into trouble, is that so?" Éponine looked at the Madame and said, "Let's just say I picked that up from my mother...and a little bit from my father." "Ah, yes! There wouldn't be anything called 'relations' if we didn't pick up things from our parents." Éponine nodded in understanding. "If you all will excuse me, I shall retire to my chamber. Bon nuit everyone." Madame Enjolras told as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. When she got up, all the gentlemen took a stand from their chairs. The women stayed sitting. "Bon nuit, madame." Everyone at the table chimed. As soon as the Madame left, Éponine decided to head for bed to. "Come on, Clithby! I'm going to bed." Clithby glanced at Enjolras then to Éponine. "Of course, mademoiselle."

* * *

"Monsuire Enjolras wished me to give you this." Clithby told as the two of them entered the office. Before Clithby could hand Éponine the note, she grabbed it out of his hand. She ripped it open and read what her beloved wrote:

 _Do not go to bed tonight. I need to talk to you. Do not worry, I have figured out how._

 _-Your affectionate lover, Enjolras_

"' _I need to talk to you?'_ Oh, God! Wait…what does he mean he has it figured out? You mean that he knew how to talk to me without anyone knowing and it is _now_ he decides it time to try it?" Éponine ranted. "Mademoiselle! Calm down! I'm sure there's some explanation for all this! And besides…I'm going to have to tell the Madame—'' Clithby began, but was cut off by Éponine who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " Do. Not. Speak. A. Word. Of. This. To. The. Madame." Éponine enunciated every word in a strong staccato full of anger. Clithby, absolutely terrified, nodded like a maniac. "Oui, mademoiselle." He stammered. Éponine let go of Clithby and the poor servant ran out of the room. After he left, Éponine settled down and went to go change into her nightgown.

* * *

The grandfather clock hit ten, and Enjolras was nowhere in sight. Éponine was getting worried. _He must've gotten , I hope he's not in trouble._ She kissed her engagement ring, hoping that some good luck would come. _Please! Please, Lord! Bring him to me! Bring Enjolras to—_ Suddenly, there was a light tap that came from the window. _Could it be?_ Éponine wondered. She ran over to the window and to her heart's relief, it was him. Enjolras was wearing a shirt and trousers. His hair was a curly mess. Éponine quickly opened the window and leaned out close so her face was near the top of his head. "Enjolras!" she called out to her beloved. "Shhhhh! Do you want to wake up the entire house?" he whispered. "Sorry, my love. What took you so long to think up of a way for us to meet?" "You will be surprised how many times I have good ideas that come to me last minute." he told. "True. What do you need to tell me? Are you upset about something?" Éponine whispered to him. "I can't tell you now Not here. I have a place we can talk." Enjolras gestured her to come to him. Éponine was shocked. "You—you want me to jump? What if we get caught?" "It's not that far. Don't worry! I'll catch you! And getting caught is your biggest worry right now? Éponine Thenadier! You've never gotten caught!"He was right, but Éponine was still very nervous. Mainly, She didn't want to hurt him. "Come on, 'Ponine!" Enjolras encouraged. She hesitated, but Éponine climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. Enjolras did catch her, if you count Éponine knock him to the ground and she landing on top of him as catching. "Well, I did not expect that." Enjolras teased. "Are you okay?" Éponine asked. "Yes. You?" Éponine nodded. "Come on." Enjolras said as he got up onto his feet. "There's somewhere I want to take you to." He held out his hand to Éponine in which she gladly took. When she got to her feet, the two of them ran in the direction Enjolras was leading.

A rusty grey gate surrounded by vines stood with pride in front of the two lovers. A green hedge with blooming flowers made a barrier, as if it had something inside. Éponine stood in awe. It was a gorgeous sight. Enjolras smiled at her beautiful face. It had been a long time since he got to properly look at it. He slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Éponine, startled, looked at Enjolras. "What?" he asked. She smiled. "Nothing, love. It's just been a while." Enjolras nodded. "Come on in. I have something to show you." He opened the gate and let Éponine in.

The inside was a small garden, filled with blooms of every color. The moon shone directly onto the garden, lighting up the grass with a greyish-white glow. The hedge was at least seven feet tall and had no sign of an opening. It was a heavily romantic place to be at this time of night, and Éponine loved it. "You know, this is the place my father proposed to my mother." Enjolras told. Éponine turned to look at her fiancé. The moonlight gave Enjolras a godly aura, He looked very attractive in Éponine's eyes. Butterflies began to flutter very quickly in her stomach. She had the urge to take this man into her arms. To feel his body pressed up against her own. To feel his lips on her's. They haven't touched in almost two months, wasn't she entitled to embrace her husband-to-be? Enjolras, putting up his confident front, said to her, "Éponine…I have to—" before Enjolras could even finish his sentence, Éponine ran over to her lover, grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss. Enjolras did not push away. Instead, he returned her advances by kissing his wife-to-be very heavily. "Éponine!" Enjolras broke the kiss, holding his fiancée by her arms. "What's wrong, love? We haven't talked, we haven't touched and yet when we have the chance, you kiss me then pull away…" "Éponine, I killed my father." Enjolras told. "By accident. I know. Genevive and Claude told me—" "Éponine, I got my friends killed in this revolution—" "Enjolras, why are you bringing this up? What are you trying to say?" Éponine asked with concern. Enjolras let go of her. "I…I'm…I'm not sure if I deserve you. After looking back at the chaos I have cause to the people I love…if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself…" Enjolras stammered. "Are you saying that we shouldn't get married?" Éponine asked, holding her breath for an answer. "I do want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I need you, Éponine! It just…I just can't lose you." A tear rolled down his cheek. Éponine wiped the tear away with her thumb. "You will never lose me. You are not the only one with a troubled past, you know. My life was a living Hell. If anything, I don't deserve your kindness and love. But look at us. We are two very broken people who say that we don't deserve eachother, and yet we need eachother to have and to hold. I don't want our past to be the thing that will drive us apart. Look at us! We have come so far from where we've started. The fact that we are both alive is a miracle. We must be doing something right." Enjolras cupped Éponine's cheeks with his hands. "You know you are quite brilliant for a woman with little education." Éponine giggled at that remark. "Is that a compliment?" "No." Enjolras teased. The two of them chuckled before gazing romantically in eachother's eyes. Just the power of their glance had enough compassion, admiration, passion, and devotion for four couples. "I love you, 'Ponine." Enjolras breathed. Éponine grinned. "And I love you, Enjolras." She leaned into his lips, kissing him heavily and passionately. Enjolras could feel Éponine's hands unbuttoning his shirt. In return, he untied the lace on the front of Éponine's nightgown. When her dress fell to the grassy floor and his shirt followed suit, Enjolras laid Éponine on the ground, not breaking their connection.

For the first time in two months, Éponine and Enjolras shared a night of bliss in the garden, beneath a moonlit sky. And the idea of them getting caught never once crossed their minds.

 **Ooo...naughty naughty! Review!**


	37. Un Virage Pointu

**Author's note: Hey guys! Just came back from a baseball game! Super fun! Anyways, I want to thank you all for the** **views! It means the world to me! Here's the next chapter and all I can say is...sometimes I like to be evil. Real evil. Enjoy!**

Enjolras awoke the next morning with Éponine's naked back pressed up against his bare chest. Her messy mane was all in his face and mouth, but he didn't care. His right arm was lazily hugging her waist. Éponine's right arm was intertwined with Enjolras's, as if one wrong move and he'd disappear forever. They were both laying on their sides on the pokey green grass. Birds chirped around the two lovers. The sky was lovely shade of light blue and clouds lightly dusted the blue canvas. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to.

Enjolras carefully sat up and beamed down at his wife-to-be. What they did last night might break his amends with his mother, but at the moment it didn't matter. He was with Éponine, and that was all that mattered. He bent down a little and lightly kissed her waist, then her arms, and after brushing some hair away from her face, he kissed her cheek. As Enjolras kissed her cheek, Éponine woke up and looked up at her husband-to-be. She grogaly smiled at him. "Morning." She whispered. Enjolras captured her smiling lips with his, trying to draw out this romantic moment for a long time. "Sleep well?" he asked as he broke the kiss. Éponine raised her eyebrow at him. "You mean besides the grass going up my bum and the dozens of bugs crawling all over me?" Enjolras frowned, but Éponine giggled. "Yes, I slept well you nut! I always sleep well with you." Her arm moved toward Enjolras's head, grabbed his curls, and forcefully pulled him down for another kiss. "God, I love you." He murmured through Éponine's lips. She responded with another giggle.

Enjolras hugged his arms around Éponine's back and pulled her up until she sat in his lap. Never once did their connection break. Éponine moved her arms to wrap around Enjolras's neck. "You know…I think last night was the best night I ever had with you." She told in between kisses. "Oh? Why is that?" Enjolras responded with a purr. Éponine pulled back and looked into her lover's eyes. "It was my birthday last night." Enjolras looked at her with surprise. "Yesterday was May fifteenth?" Éponine nodded. "I'm officially eighteen." Enjolras gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "That's right! You are nine years younger than me. I always forget that. Well happy belated birthday, my dear. I wish I remembered! I would've gotten you a gift in town!" Éponine nuzzled his nose with hers. "You are the best gift I could ever hope for." The two of them relaxed in each other's embrace, with Enjolras occasionally planting delicate kisses on Éponine's shoulder. "You know I missed this. Waking up in your arms in the morning. The sensation of your lips on my skin. The feeling of never letting go." "I missed this too. But once we are married, we will never have to miss these moments again." Éponine chuckled as she kissed his neck. "Yes. That is true." Éponine looked around the garden, which looked even more beautiful in the daytime than in the nighttime. "So this is the place where your father proposed to your mother?" "Yeah…" Suddenly, the word 'mother' hit them. "Oh my God!" Éponine gasped. She jumped up to her feet and grabbed her nightgown. "Enjolras! We broke the tradition! Your mother is going to kill me!" Enjolras grabbed his trousers and pulled them on. "Éponine! Please! Calm down! She hasn't seen us together! As long as she doesn't see us together, we are in the clear." Éponine fumbled tieing her laces on her nightgown. Enjolras walked over and cupped her cheeks in his hands, notifying Éponine to look and listen to him. "I promise, 'Ponine. Everything will be alright." Éponine stared into his eyes for a moment, before giving him a kiss. "I trust you." Enjolras looked down and bent over to pick up his shirt. He threw it on and grabbed Éponine's hand. "Let's go!"

Enjolras checked out the area before he and Éponine proceeded to the house. "I don't think anyone is awake yet. By the position of the sun, I'd say it's about six-thirty. Breakfast isn't until eight. My mother doesn't wake until seven. I think we are in the clear." "I hope so. You and your mother just made up! I don't want what happened last night to break that." "Don't worry about my mother and me. I'll figure out something if we happen to get into a fight again." Éponine ran in front of Enjolras, taking his hands into hers. "Enjolras! How can I _not_ worry about you two? I just want you to be happy and also your mother! I feel like this was all my fault." "None of this was your fault, Éponine. None of it. All what my mother and I went through was way before you. And besides, we haven't got caught yet. Let's not worry until the real trouble comes to us." Éponine smiled. "You are right! I shouldn't worry! Not—" as soon as Éponine turned around, she and Enjolras froze. Madame Enjolras stood at the steps of the back door to the mansion, with her arms crossed and an extremely angry face. A face that said she was ready to murder the next person who would cross her. "Madame!" Éponine exclaimed. "Momma! Good morning! Wha-what are you doing up?" Enjolras chuckled nervously. Madame didn't answer. She just stared. "Madame! It's not what you think—" Éponine started before being cut off by Madame Enjolras. "You two. My office. NOW." She growled. Enjolras and Éponine exchanged glances before following the Madame into the house.

"How could you do this?" Madame Enjolras barked at her son and his fiancé three of them stood in the small study. Enjolras and Éponine stood as far away from each other while the Madame talked.

Enjolras hadn't been in his mother's study for a long time, but he was surprised it hadn't changed. All her books were nicely and neatly placed on the shelves. The wallpaper was a rosy red with gold lining around the edges. Her dark hardwood desk stood at attention in the middle of the small room. The room had an aura of hostility surrounding the two lovers. Enjolras watched his mother's facial expressions. He hadn't seen her this angry since the death of his father, and Enjolras figured that his mother must of heard about what he and Éponine did last night.

"Mother, I can explain…" Enjolras began. "Do not explain anything to _me,_ young man! I know _exactly_ what shenanigans you two did last night." Éponine glanced at Enjolras. _Merde._ Her eyes said. "Not _only_ did you two violate the tradition that the Enjolras family had done for generations, but you two engaged in premarital intercourse!" "How would you know?" Enjolras asked intently, making sure there were no nerves in his voice.. Madame Enjolras balled both of her hands into fists and placed them on the hard desktop. "I don't think you were born yet, but your father had our bedroom built at the very top of the house so we would be able to overlook the entire estate in case of an emergency." "No." Éponine gasped. "Oh yes! It overlooks the garden where you two were last night!" "Madame Enjolras, please! Don't get mad at Enjolras! It was all my fault!" Éponine told desperately. _'Ponine! No!_ Enjolras mouthed to her. "Damn right it is!" Madame Enjolras spat. Éponine tripped backwards a little. She didn't expect the Madame to actually agree with her statement. "You did this to my son! You hussy city girls always take respectable men and screw them over so their families can disown them!" Madame Enjolras slowly and angerly walked over to Éponine, enunciating every word into her face. "Madame." Éponine squeaked. "Do you realized what you have done to my son? What you have done to this family? It is a sin to have intercourse before marriage. It's dishonor to the family!" Enjolras grabbed his mother by the shoulder and pulled her back away from Éponine. "Mother! Éponine had nothing to do with this! This was all me!" Madame Enjolras glared at her son. "I needed to know if she wanted to stay with me after all that had been done in my past. She did and…and I…" Enjolras looked at his fiancée. "I need her." Madame Enjolras chuckled in in an anger-like realization. "After all these years I had been bragging to the other women in town about how you would never do a thing like this…" a tear rolled down the Madame's cheek. "Momma…" Enjolras started but was interrupted by his mother. "You don't trust me, do you?" Enjolras looked to Éponine then back to the Madame. "What are you—" "You don't think that I like your fiancée. Well, I do! At least…I did." "Mother, I—" "And now, you want to get her pregnant…" this shocked both Enjolras and Éponine. "What?! Mother! Where on Earth did you get—" "That's what you school boys do! You find a girl you are madly in love with and when you think that your family doesn't approve, you get her pregnant so you two would have to get married…" Madame Enjolras babbled. Éponine felt extremely hurt with Madame Enjolras's words. But at the same time, she never told the Madame about who she was. Maybe she could calm her down if she told her…"Mother! Please! This has nothing to do with you and whether or not you like Éponine…" "You want her pregnant! She probably is…" "Madame…" Éponine squeaked. "Mother! Please! Just listen to me!" Enjolras tried to get his mother's attention. "Madame." Éponine said a little louder. Enjolras's mother still did not listen. "MADAME!" Éponine yelled. Both Enjolras and his mother stopped talking and looked at her. Éponine felt tears in her eyes. Whatever she was about to say may change her relationship with the Madame and maybe even Enjolras. "Your son was not trying to get me pregnant, because I can't." she sobbed. Madame Enjolras looked at her in confusion. "How would you know that you can't conceive—" "BECAUSE I'M A WHORE!" Éponine cried, and she pushed her way past the mother and son and left the room.

 **Review to find out what happens next!**


	38. Une Autre Vérité

**Author's note: Since I will be starting school soon, I am rushing to get these last chapters of part 2 out (I know lots of you ae waiting for a special event). So, here is chapter 38!**

Éponine ran through the house, tears trickling down her cheeks. She screwed up everything, her impression on Enjolras's mother, the mother and son reconciliation. Everything. She fled downstairs passing Clithby on her way. "Mademoiselle! What happen?" he asked. Éponine didn't say anything, just rushed past him. "Éponine? Éponine!" She hurried through the halls until she reached the front door in which she pushed it open. Éponine ran across the path until she finally collapsed in front of the fountain. The water misted onto the distraught young lady. Her eyes were swollen with tears and her heart hurt. She had been caught up in messes before, but with those messes she managed to hide behind a false story. This time was different. She told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. And now she had a feeling she was going to pay the price.

All of a sudden, Éponine felt a figure hover over her. "I'm sorry, Enjolras! I completely ruined everything! All I wanted to do was to make things right, make you happy! Now I know your mother will never accept me. No one will accept a girl like me. You were right! You don't deserve me. You don't deserve a whore like me. One who makes your life miserable. One who will not be able to provide for you. You deserve someone stable, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I am not that girl. We should just break our engagement off. I'm sorry, Enjolras." Éponine sobbed.

"Well, you might want to tell _him_ that. Not me." Came a woman's voice. Éponine looked up. It was Madame Enjolras. "May I sit down next to you?" she asked. Éponine sniffed and nodded. The Madame took her place next to the crying girl. The two of them sat in silence, except for the sound of running water and birds chirping. "So, it's true?" Madame Enjolras asked quietly. Éponine rubbed her swollen right eye. "What?" "That you are a street girl." "I am not just a street girl. I'm a thief. A slut. A rat. A parasite, pretty much any terrible name that could possibly be given to a person is what I am." Éponine sniffed. "That's not what my son sees." Madame Enjolras told. "Why would you care what your son sees in me? I'm nothing!" Éponine was a moment of silence before the Madame asked, "Why did you say that you can't get pregnant? Just because you are a who—lady of business, doesn't mean you cannot conceive." Éponine sat up and looked into the Madame's eyes. "I have had every man in Paris. Twice. Some come for more than others. What are the chances of a girl like me being a brief diversion of some man and not having at least one child? It's impossible, unless…" she trailed off into tears. Madame Enjolras, doing something didn't cross Éponine's mind as different until later, opened her arms towards her. "Come here, child." Éponine hugged the Madame tightly, tears raining down her face. She felt Madame Enjolras's hand cup the back of her head, the same way she did with Enjolras on their first day. "Dear child. Sweet child." The Madame cooed, slightly brushing Éponine's hair with the palm of her hand. Éponine continued to cry, but felt a little comfort from the Madame. Motherly love. Something she hadn't had since she was eight.

"Does my son know?" Madame Enjolras asked quietly. "Not until today." Éponine squeeked. "And he probably would not want me after this announcement…" "Nonsense!" Madame Enjolras pulled away from the hug and stared into Éponine's eyes, her hands clinging to the shoulders of her son's wife-to-be. "He adores you! He worships the ground you walk on! Why,just on our little carriage ride all he could talk about was you! I'm pretty sure I know everything about you just in those short fifteen minutes!' Éponine grinned at that statement. "What did he tell you about me?" she asked. The Madame relaxed her grip and placed her hands in her lap. "Well, he says you like boats but you don't like deep water. You are afraid of Père Nöel and the end of the world. You like plays, but wish they would be ten minutes shorter. You raised your three brothers and younger sister all by yourself. He told me that when you smile, you get a little crease in your nose." Éponine smiled and nodded. "Yes, though I am not too sure about my nose part. I can't see my nose very well." The Madame and Éponine shared some giggles. When they both stopped, Madame Enjolras told in all honesty, "My son loves you. He wouldn't have chosen you to be his wife if he didn't. Despite your social standings, beneith all that thievery, that unpleasantness that most people see, my son found a beautiful and intelligent young lady." Éponine blushed at that remark. Madame Enjolras looked around before whispering, "To tell you the truth, you are better behaved than most of the women I have tried to match up with my son. And they have been doing etiquette training all their life!" Éponine chuckled. "Really?" The Madame nodded. "Madame, I am really sorry about last night…" "Well, as much as I am not too thrilled about your actions, I overreacted over this situation. All I want is to protect my son from any harm. I guess being so distant from him all these years…" Éponine took Madame Enjolras's hand into hers. "I know what it's like. I wanted to protect my brothers and sister from the harshness of the streets. We all want to keep our loved ones safe. You feared that we might have a child before we are properly ready for a family. You were just doing what a mother should do. We were immature and rude to you. I apologize for the acts of both Enjolras and me." Madame Enjolras squeezed Éponine's hand. "You may have been a street girl, but you sure don't act like one. I think my son chose well." Éponine blushed. She had finally been accepted by the Madame.

"Éponine?" came a voice in front of the two women. They turned their heads to see Enjolras with a concern look on his face. "I'll leave you two alone." Madame Enjolras told. She got up and walked over to the front door. Enjolras quickly sat in his mother's place and took his wife-to-be's hands into his. "'Ponine! Are you alright?" Éponine nodded. "I'm fine." "I am so sorry you got caught in the middle of this! I hope my mother didn't hurt you! I—I don't ever want to see you in this kind of pain! I will talk to her and straighten this all out—" before Enjolras could even finish his sentence, Éponine captured his lips with hers. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a small growl come from her lover's throat. She cupped his cheek, then slowly had her hand move until she could grasp a clump of his golden curls, pushing his lips harder on hers. The two of them gasped for air and just gazed into each other's eyes. "Talking too much?" Enjolras asked. Éponine nodded. "'Ponine, I—" "Everything is fine between your mother and me. She approves." Enjolras smiled. "That's great, ma chére!" he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Enjolras…I don't know if you heard me say this, but I am…infertile. I cannot get pregnant." She whispered. Enjolras looked at his fiancée. "Is that what you were crying about?" "It was one of the reasons." "Why are you concerned about this now?" Éponine hesitated, before finally giving in. "This may sound stupid, but I remember you saying that you wanted to be a father. When you said that, I thought back on my time in the streets. Most of those women have had three to seven children over the course of their work. Me? I have had none, and I have slept with every man in the city. I have never once have carried a child. Before I met you, I would've thank God for saving me from such a thing. After I fell in love with you, the idea of starting a family with you never crossed my mind. After you made that comment, I realized that I cannot provide that for you. I'm sorry…" Enjolras chuckled. Éponine cocked her head in puzzlement. "What? What's so funny?" He cupped her cheeks in his large hands. "Éponine! I never thought I would ever live through the barricades, much less get married. A child hasn't even crossed my mind! Yes, I want to be a father but not at this moment! If this is what is causing you pain, I want you to know that…whether you can conceive or not I will always love you. You are my whole world, Éponine. Let's not think about having kids now. Let's just imagine what our life will be like together. Our garrett. The sounds of the bustling city below us. Us waking up together, spending time with each other, just us being together. We will cross the bridge of creating a family when we get there, okay?" Éponine smiled so big, her dimples creased deeply into her cheeks. She blushed. "You always know what to say." She chuckled. Enjolras gazed at Éponine with compassion. "I love you." "I love you, too." Éponine whispered. The two of them leaned in for a light yet passionate kiss. Enjolras moved his hands from her face and took a hold of Éponine's hands. "Come! Let's go inside."

Once in the house, Enjolras and Éponine were greeted by Madame Enjolras and Clithby. She smiled at the two of them, who seemed completely content with one another. "I have something to tell you two. Since you broke the tradition, I guess that means you two can see each other from now until the ball." The Madame explained. "Just make sure you are in separate beds!" Clithby exclaimed. Enjolras and Éponine blushed. "Yes thank you, Clithby. And thank you for telling me about their meeting. I would have seen it anyway, but I'm glad you are a loyal servant." Madame Enjolras told. Éponine gasped, "Clithby! I thought I told you not to tell her!" Clithby shrugged. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle! I tried! But as soon as the Madame called me over, I just had to tell! It would be a sin to keep secrets from her!" "Now that is true." Madame Enjolras told. The four of them laughed. "Now get to your rooms and change! You're embarrassing me in your sleepwear!" the Madame teased. "See you at breakfast." Enjolras kissed Éponine on the forehead then kissed his mother on the cheek before making his way to his room. "Come, mademoiselle! Let's get you dressed!" Clithby told. As Éponine began to walk, she ran over to give Madame Enjolras a huge hug. "Merci." She whispered. The Madame returned the hug. "De rien, ma fille." As much as Éponine didn't want to let go, she did and went to her room to get dressed.

 **Review!**


	39. Une Soirée Enchantée

**Author's note: 5,700 VIEWS?! OMG YOU GUYS! THIS IS AWESOME! THANK YOU! Also, we have one more chapter before the end of part 2 and since I will be in school after chapter 40 is done, I won't be writing for a while. I will do what I can, but please be patient!(That means you, OMG-fangirl). Anyways, on with chapter 39!**

"Madame? Do you have any jewelry I could borrow?" Éponine asked Madame Enjolras as the Madame was tighting Éponine's corset of her dress.

It was May thirty-first, the date of the ball and the estate had never been busier. Candelabras, music stands, tables and chairs, and many other decorative items bustled through the halls. The servants worked even harder than ever before, dusting and sweeping. Genevieve and Claude had to ask for extra help in the kitchen for the enormous amount of food being prepared. All the women and men were getting dressed up for the enchanted evening.

"Of course! I have the perfect set for you, my child!" Madame Enjolras huffed as she pulled the last stings of the corset as tightly as possible. Éponine gasped as she felt her waist being crushed by force of garment. Madame Enjolras rubbed her tired hands together and nudged Éponine to follow her. "Come! I'll show you to my room!"

The Madame led Éponine to her own bed chamber, where the candlelight made it a little difficult to tell the color of the walls. But the room was a lovely one though, filled with pictures of a young Enjolras on every wall. "Come!" Madame Enjolras guided Éponine to her cosmetic table and had her sit in the chair. The table was overflowing with different rouges, blushs, perfumes, eyeliners, pretty much you named the cosmetic and the Madame had it. "Excuse me!" Madame Enjolras apologized as she pulled open one of the drawers to reveal a jewelry box. She opened it to unveil beautiful pearl and diamond necklaces and earrings. "Do you have your ears pierced, my child?" Madame Enjolras asked. Éponine shook her head. "Would you like to?" "Oui! I would!" "Alright! Go on and pick out your necklace and a pair of earrings you would like. I'll go heat up some water a needle for you." Éponine nodded and looked through the box. She pulled out a pair of small pearl dangles with a gold backing. _Perfect!_ She thought. Éponine searched through the rest of the box until she found a simple gold-chained necklace with a single ruby hanging from it. _This will go well with my dress!_ She attempted to hook the necklace around her throat, but to no avail. "Here, child! Let me help you!" Madame Enjolras chuckled, taking the necklace out of Éponine's hands. She hooked the necklace around her soon to be daughter-in-law's throat, letting the ruby fall to the middle of Éponine's chest perfectly. "Oh, my dear! You look lovely!" Madame Enjolras awed. "Do you really think so?" Éponine questioned. "Of course! And when my son takes a good look at you when you enter, he will just kill over! Not really…" Madame Enjolras noted. Éponine giggled.

Enjolras was in the ballroom with many of his other relatives. The room was filled with a rainbow of colors from the women, each with a different design and shape to their ballgowns. The gentlemen were dressed in and black evening suit, all trimmed, clean, and neat. Rachelle was talking with Rudolpho next to the harpsichord and the five man orchestra. She wore a bright rose pink dress with dark pink ruffles on the sleeves and white gloves that reached to her elbows. Her strawberry blond hair was pinned up and tied with dark pink laced bow. She turned her head towards Enjolras and smiled. He smiled at her back. Rachelle told something to Rudolpho, who responded with a nod, and she walked over to Enjolras. She took his arm into her hands and looked up at him. "What's wrong, little brother? Nervous?"

No, Enjolras wasn't nervous but he didn't feel comfortable in this setting. He hadn't been to a ball since his eighteenth birthday and he had been so use to an informal, revolutionary setting that he wasn't sure if he really fit in with everyone else.

"I'm just looking for Éponine. She should be here soon!"Enjolras exclaimed. "She'll be here! It's not like she disappeared into thin air!" Suddenly, Milo and Venice came running over to the two adults. Milo wore his own coat and trousers. Venice wore an emerald green dress with a pine tree green colored bow. "Mama! How much longer do we have to wait? I know we have to wait until grandmère and Auntie Éppie, but I can't wait any longer!" Enjolras and Rachelle chuckled. "Remember when _we_ were this impatient?" Rachelle asked. Enjolras nodded.

"Mesiure-Dames!" came a voice from the doorway of the ballroom. It was Clithby. "Presenting the honorable Madame Madeline Enjolras!" Clithby moved out of the way to reveal the Madame in a lovely light gold dress that had a peacock on the front, with white gloves and her hair pulled up in a bun. The gentlemen bowed and the women curtsied at the sight of her. "And joining her is the aimerable, Mademoiselle Éponine Jondrette!" Clithby announced with a huge smile on his face.

The entire room gasped and gaped as the young lady stepped into the room. "That's not Auntie Éppie! That's a princess!" Milo exclaimed. "A fairy princess!" Venice replied. Enjolras had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It was indeed Éponine, and he hardly recognized her. She wore a long and slightly loose deep red ballgown. Her bodice was one shad lighter than the rest of the dress. Her hair was all silky and pinned up by a large red rose the size of his palm. Her smiling lips glittered in red lipstick. She wore a tiny ruby necklace around her neck on her ear lobes were delicate pearl earrings. Enjolras walked towards her, his heart pounding like mad in his chest. Éponine walked towards him as well, he heart beating like mad as well. When the two of them were close enough, the two of them just beamed at each other. "'Pon…" Enjolras breathed. "I.." he hesitated, just looking at the dazzleing woman that was in his presence. In the corner of his eye, he could see his mother trying to gain his attention. She made a bowing gesture. _Oh, merde! I need to bow!_ Enjolras realized, feeling a little humiliated that he was being rude. He took a bow towards Éponine. She giggled and curtsied in a proper and graceful manner. Enjolras turned to Rachelle, who got the message of _play some music._ She rushed over to Rudolpho who gathered the orchestra's attention. Enjolras held out his hand towards Éponine. "May I have this dance?" Éponine gave a large smiled. "It would be an honor." She took his hand and Enjolras led her to the middle of the ballroom. The two of them took a waltzing position and as soon as the first notes of the Auria began, Enjolras and Éponine began to dance.

To Enjolras it felt like he was walking on air…sort of. Éponine kept stepping on his foot, which kind of killed the romance of the dance. He didn't care. He had a Goddess in his arms. That Goddess was to be his wife. He never felt so lucky in his life. Éponine couldn't believe that she was actually dancing, not perfectly but still. Her eyes connected with Enjolras's, feeling the sweet sensation of love between the two. They were both so occupied with each other that they didn't even notice that the music stopped. When they finally noticed, the two lovers halted dead in their tracks. Éponine blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry!" she apologized. The entire room let out a chuckle and a storm of applause filled the space. Éponine looked back at Enjolras. His intoxicating blue eyes made her insides tingle. For the first time ever, she got to dance (sort of) properly. The music started to play again, and this time every family member took a partner and began to dance. Éponine and Enjolras awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as the dancing figures moved around them. Enjolras looked around the space until he saw the door and had an idea. "Come on!" he pulled Éponine's hand and the two of them made their way out of the ballroom. The Madame, watching them, decided to follow.

Éponine couldn't stop giggling as Enjolras finally brought them too the hallway not too far from the music. "Who are you? What have you done with my fiancée?" Enjolras teased. Éponine giggled giving his arm a faux punch. In all seriousness and compassion, he took her hands into his and said, "You look wonderful tonight." Enjolras took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. "And so do you." Éponine told. "Your dancing still needs improvement…" Enjolras exclaimed. Éponine responded with another faux punch. "Hey!" he chuckled. "You try learning to properly waltz in two months!" Éponine exclaimed. "I learned how to run and use a gun in a matter of minutes…" Enjolras teased. Éponine tried to faux punch him again, but this time Enjolras grabbed her arm and waist and dipped her. "You asshole!" she giggled. Enjolras smiled. "I am an asshole. I'm _your_ asshole." He leaned in and kissed Éponine on the lips. She slowly moved her hands until they could grab Enjolras's curls. She felt like she was in heaven. Éponine was in the arms of the man she loved on one romantic night.

"You two are missing out on all the excitement in the ballroom!" Madame Enjolras commented as she walked towards the two of them. Enjolras pulled Éponine up and the two of them embarrassingly blushed at the Madame. Madame Enjolras crossed her arms and gave a teasing smile. "You crazy kids! Looks like you too will be having a long and healthy marriage if you two keep sneaking off like this!" Éponine giggled and Enjolras chuckled. "Sorry, momma! We will return to the party in a minute. I swear!" Enjolras told. "I don't know if I trust you on that, my son! I am funding yours and Éponine's wedding after all…" Madame Enjolras started, but was cut off by the two lovers with a, "What?!" Madame Enjolras looked confused. "Didn't Clithby tell you? You two are getting married here! I have everything all planned out! The décor, the outfits, the place where you two will spend your wedding night, everything! That is the price you two will pay for disobeying me and deciding to run off during the family ball." Enjoras looked to Éponine. "What do you think on the matter?" Éponine smiled. "I think that's a price we can pay. Merci, Madame!" "Éponine! S'il vous plait! I am going to be your mother now! The least you could do is call me momma!" Madame Enjolras exclaimed. Éponine took the Madame's hand. "I will call you momma if you would share one dance with me!" Madame Enjolras looked from her soon to be daughter-in-law to her son. Enjolras nodded. The Madame grinned. "Alright! Fine I'll—" but before she could finish, Éponine began to pull her towards the ballroom. "Come on, momma! Let's dance!" she exclaimed. "Hey! What about me?" Enjolras asked. Éponine stopped in her tracks. "We've been separated for almost two months! A few more hours wouldn't hurt!" and she pulled the Madame into the room. Enjolras laughed. _Yep. This is the woman I am going to marry._ He thought, and followed behind the two ladies.

The rest of the night was nothing but magic to Éponine. She got to dance with not just her soon to be mother-in-law, but with every member of the Enjolras family, even Clithby who shocked everyone with his waltzing skills. The music changed from a light waltz to some fun upbeat rythems. After dancing, everyone headed to the dining room, where Éponine did not mess up her ettiquet. MadameEnjolras announced to the family that Enjolras and Éponine were to have their wedding in town, at the same church the Monsuire and Madame had theirs. "Could I be the Maid of Honor?" Rachelle asked impaciently. "You are married, mi amore!" Rudolpho exclaimed, almost sounding a little hurt. "I know, silly! But Married Woman of Honor doesn't exactly sound good." The room filled with laughter as Madame Enjolras stood up and gave a toast. "To our family!" "TO OUR FAMILY!" chimed he Enjolras clan as they all enjoyed a pleasant evening of music and wonder.


	40. Mari et Femme

**Author's note: IT'S DONE! CHAPTER 40 IS DONE! YES! WE ARE OFFICIALLY AT THE HALFWAY MARK! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT! Note that I am starting my second year of college so I won't have a ton of time to write. If you want, you can reread chapters 1-40 and look for spelling mistakes! (trust me, there's a LOT). Until we meet again, here is chapter 40**

Mme Sébastian Enjolras

Requests the Honor of Your Company

At the Wedding Celebration

Of her son

 _M. Sébastian Enjolras_

To

 _Mlle Éponine Jondrette_

On Tuesday the eleventh of June Eighteen hundred thirty-three

At two o'clock

The town was buzzing about the news. The younger Sébastian Enjolras was getting married. And to a girl. A real girl. Although lots of the townsfolk had a hard time believing that any woman could love a beggar lover like the Enjolras, they did help prepare everything for the wedding. White roses filled every nook and cranny of the buildings in town. The church was overfilled with people, both Enjolras's family and the residents.

Father Hénri stood at the altar along with Enjolras and Rudolpho, waiting paticently for the bride. So did everyone else who had taken their seats in the church. Luckly it wasn't very stuffy and hot inside, but it was warm. Everyone was so nicely dressed up I bright beautiful colors. The family were chatting with each other excitedly. Madame Enjolras was in eye contact with her son, beaming at him. Enjolras returned a smile. _Nervous?_ She mouthed. Enjolras gave her a face as if he smelt something really aweful. _Are you kidding?_ Madame Enjolras gave him a you-can't-fool-me face. Enjolras rolled his eyes and chuckled. _I'm terrified!_ Madame Enjolras smiled in an I-knew-it face. _Don't worry about it. You will be fine. Love you, mon fils._ Enjolras blushed. _I love you, too ma mère._

Sudenly, the organ began to play. The guests stood up and looked towards the entrance of the church. Enjolras eyed to the same direction, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Éponine stood tall in the entrance with Clithby at her side. She wore a champagne colored flowing dress, with golden roses on the upper part of her dress. The bottom half of the dress was ruffeled down to the floor. She wore a golden rose pin in her pinned up curly hair. Little Pearl dangles hung from her ears. Red rouge colored her cheeks, but the red emplified in a beautiful blushing glow. She carried a white rose bouquet.

Enjolras never thought Éponine look any more beautiful than she did at the ball, but boy was he wrong. Somehow, Éponine seemed to grow more beautiful the more times he saw her. He just couldn't believe it. Éponine began to walk down the aile. Following not too far in front was little Venice, who was the flower girl and Milo was the ring barrer. Rachelle was up in front also, being the maid of honor. The twins Emma and Elisabeth (although Éponine didn't talk to them quite often, they insisted to be part of the cerimony) were her of Enjolras's family, smiles and tears in all, watched her make her way up to where her son-to-be husband waited for soon as Éponine the rest of them got to the alter, the crowd took their seats.

Father Hénri looked at Éponine then to Enjolras, then to Éponine again then back to Enjolras in disbelief. The boy that he teased in his childhood wasn't making up a fantasy woman. She was here and real. "Well! I belevie we shall start!" Enjolras took Éponine's hands into his and beamed at his wife-to-be. She returned a smile. "Dearly beloved! We are here at the site of God, to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony…"

When Father Hénri had gone through the entire first half of the ceremony, it came time for the vows. "Mademoiselle, you may start." Father Hénri told her. Éponine, with tears in her eyes, began her vow. "I, Éponine Jondrette, take you Sébastian Enjolras, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till…" Éponine stopped. Enjolras mouthed _What's wrong?_ Éponine smiled, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "No. Not even death can do me part from you." Enjolras's heart never soared so high when he heard those words. _God, I love you._ He thought "And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Éponine finished, her voice cracking at the last word. Enjolras could kiss her, but he knew better to wait. "Monsuire, your turn." Father Hénri told. Enjolras smiled like an idiot and began his vow. "I, Sébastian Enjolras, take you, Éponine Jondrette, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish and not even death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Éponine blushed at Enjolras's words. "May I have the rings?" The father asked Milo, who tried his best not to run over to the couple. Éponine and Enjolras each took a golden band from the pillow and waited for their instructions. "With these rings, you two become one. With these rings, you swear under God to love and protect one another. You may proceed." Enjolras took Éponine left hand and placed the band on her ring finger. Éponine followed suit with Enjolras's left hand. "Now, by the reign of our King Louis-Phillipe in the nation of France, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Father Hénri explained. "Damn right I will!" Enjolras exclaimed, grabbing Éponine and dipping her. She laughed so hard before taking his face into her hands and kissed him. The entire family cheered. When Enjolras pulled Éponine up, the two of them took eachother's arms and walked down the aile.

Upbeat folk music played in the ballroom of the estate. The women (with the exception of Éponine who hugged her husband's arm and watched) danced along to the rythem. "Are you okay, Madame Enjolras?" Enjolras asked, taking a good look at his blushing wife. Éponine leaned in and kissed his lips. "Oui, Monsiur Enjolras." She smiled. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life.

When the music ended, the ladies clapped and moved out of the way to make room for Rachelle who took her place in the center of the room. "Now! I just give a toast to the bride and groom! To your long and happy marriage! And hopefully, you two won't get into anymore trouble." She winked at Enjolras. In return, he rolled his eyes. "Now, Rudolpho has-" Rachelle began, but unfortunately, Rudolpho pushed her aside and said something to her angerly in Italian before calming down. "Now I have a little wedding ballad for my brother and sister-in-law. It took forever, but I did it! I did it all for them! So, I hope you will enjoy it! This ballad is called _L'amore è bello_ _."_ "It's not very good." Rachelle teased. Rudolpho gave her stink eye bfore proceeding to take the podium. A soft sound of a flute patted the air and soon a violin, cello, and viola followed.

"May I have this dance, Madame Enjolras?" Enjolras asked his wife, putting his hand out. Éponine glowed with delight. "It would be an honor, Monsuire Enjolras." She took it a made their way to the middle of the room. Éponine wrapped her arms around Enjolras's neck, her forhead touching his. Enjolras held her by the waist and the two of them gently swayed together. Tenderness seemed to eminate between the couple as they danced to the gentle, sweet music. "Darling?" Éponine asked. "Mmhm?' Enjolras responded. "Now that I am your wife, do I have to call you Sébastian?" "If you call me Sébastian, I will divorce you!" he teased. Éponine laughed then placed a kiss on his nose.

"May I cut in?" Madame Enjolras asked Éponine. "Of course!" Éponine exclaimened, letting her husband dance with her mother-in-law. Éponine looked around until she found Clithby, to which she ran over to him and pulled him to the dance floor. "Madame Éponine! I am not allowed to—" "You are part of my family! I want you to dance with the best teacher I have ever had!" Clithby smiled as he took Éponine in a waltz position and began to slow dance. "Thank you for everything." Éponine whispered to him. "But…I didn't really do anything. You did it all yourself." Clithby whispered back. Éponine kissed him on the cheek, making the servant blush.

"Come visit us in Paris, momma! It would mean the world to us!" Éponine exclaimed, giving her mother-in-law a hug. "Our door is always open to you." Enjolras told, who gave his mother a hug after Éponine let go. "I will definantly take up that offer." Madame Enjolras smiled, with a few tears trickling. Enjolras and Éponine gave her another hug before getting onto the horse that would take them to their wedding night cottage. The family gathered around the horse, waving to the newlyweds. Éponine closed her eyes and threw the bouquet into the crowd. Clithby caught it. "Au revoir!" "Good bye!" "See you soon!" Enjolras and Éponine waved to the family before the horse cantered away.

The light brown wooden cottage was covered in deep green vines. It was surrounded by a forest of trees. Enjolras guided the horse to a post. He jumped off and tied the horse to the post. Éponine waited until Enjolras came back and helped her down. When her feet hit the ground, she was soon swept off the ground as Enjolras carried her to the door. He tried to turn the knob, but he couldn't seem to reach it. Éponine giggled and opened the door, and the two of them entered the cottage.

The inside was very cozy, with candles in every cornor of the room. In the middle, a large four poster bed with fresh white sheets on top. One window on the left side of the room let in the evening glow of the sun shine through. Enjolras put her down and placed his hands on her forearms. "Do you like it?" he whispered. Éponine was stunned at the romantic sight that laied before the newlyweds. "Yes. It's perfect." She whispered. Enjolras kissed her shoulder and walked over to light the candles. Éponine slowly made her way to the bed and placed her hand on the soft covers. She couldn't believe of the event that took place earlier that day. Now, she was going to spend a night of endless bliss as husband and wife.

She sat down on the bed and proceeded to take her heels of. When Enjolras finished lighting the candles, he took his place next to his proceeded to take his dress shoes off. When their shoes came off, the two of them scooted to the middle of the bed. The two of them gazed at each other with such adermeration, such passion, such love that only a husband and wife could share. Enjolras reached over to Éponine's ears and slowly took off her earrings. He then reached around her head and pulled the pin out of her hair, letting Éponine's bouncy brown curls fsall to her shouldres. Éponine unbuttoned his coat and dress shirtand pushed it off her husband's shouldres, presenting to her his handsome bare chest. She took his hand and placed it over her heart, making Enjolras's palm vibrate by the vibrations of Éponine's heavenly heartbeat. " _My husband_." She cooed, the two words humming with amour. Enjolras took her hand and placed it over his heart in a similar fashion. " _My wife_." He breathed. Éponine moved her hand from Enjolras's chest to his cheek and leaned close to her husband's face, closing the space between them. Enjolras entwined his fingers into her hair, pulling his wife closer to him, keeping their lips pressed together. Éponine gently pulled him downward and Enjolras took the hint. With him on top and Éponine under him, they savored every the romantic moment of their weding night.

The full moon shined through the window, illuminating a milky glow on Éponine's naked body. She watched outside at the little night creatures roaming around the area, always in pairs. She looked back at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully in their wedding bed. The sight of his godly form made Éponine's heart ache. She looked back outside andcontinued to watch the nightlife.

Enjolras was usually a deep sleeper, but this night he awoke with the sound of crying. Enjolras opened his eyes to see his wife standing near the window. He quietly got out of bed and tip-toed towards her. "'Ponine? Are you alright?" Éponine continued to cry, making Enjolras feel very concerned. _Did I do something wrong?_ "'Ponine?" he asked again. Whe Enjolras got close enough to her, Éponine lightly whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I never thought I could ever be…I never thought than anyone…I…" she stopped talking when she felt her husband's arms wrap aroun her waist, his naked front pressing against her bare back. He kissed her shoulder, which left a hum of electricity in its place. Éponine closed her eyes, just taking in the breathless moment between her and her husband. "Did my heart love till now?" Enjolras whispered in his wife's ear. Éponine opened her eyes when she heard those words. _Shakespeare. He's reciting Shakespeare._ Another whisper came, and those words broke her heart into two. "For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." She turned around to face him. Enjolras meant every word and Éponine knew that. Without a second thought, she pulled him into a burning kiss, one that the two of them had never experienced before. With lips still pressed and limbs bending, Enjolras slowly guided his wife to their wedding bed, and the two tumbled together never ever wanting to stop.

 **end of part 2**


	41. Un Matin Régulier

**Author's note: I'M BAAAAACK! (Sort of. I am still extremely busy with school so writing has been slow. I will do my best to post, though!) Welcome to Part 3! Hope you will like this next part and chapter!**

 **Paris**

 **A few weeks later**

The sunshine glittered through the window of the small bedroom. Enjolras groggily awoke to the morning light hitting his face. He stretched his arms upward, the back of his hands lightly tapping the headboard of the bed. He yawned and turned his head to the left. Enjolras beamed at his lovely wife, who peacefully slept on her stomach, her left hand lightly placed on the pillow. She snored her cute little snore.

How could it be that only a few weeks ago, Enjolras gained a wife? A wife. Someone he had vowed to devote himself to. To protect, love, and cherish for better or for worse. Was he afraid? He devoted himself to his country, and it led to a failed revolution and many of his friends lost. Now he had Éponine. Would he fail her as well? _You will never lose me._ Éponine words still rang in his ears. Enjolras knew she meant every word, and he believed them. But there was always a tiny voice of worry that made its home in the back of his brain. He didn't want to fail her. He didn't want to lose her. Not his wife. Not the love of his life.

Surprisingly though, the more Enjolras worried about Éponine, the more he cherished her. She was now his whole world, the reason he was alive, and he couldn't have been more content. Enjolras tried his best not to be one of those fonding husbands who never left his wife's side, but his attempts failed. Éponine didn't mind though. She knew that he needed her as much she needed him, and Enjolras was grateful she understood. And besides, it's not everyday that the former student revolutionary leader fancied a woman.

Enjolras slowly scooted over to his wife and moved some strands of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Then, he kissed her bare shoulder, caressing where his lips had been.

"Mmmm…" Éponine muttered, groggily smiling as she opened her eyes to look at Enjolras. "Bon matin, my husband." She said while moving her left hand from its place on the pillow to Enjolras' cheek. He inclined his head to her touch. "Bon matin, my wife." He responded. Éponine chuckled and scooted over to Enjolras until she was able to crawl onto of him. She rested her chin onto Enjolras' clothed chest (Rachelle bought them both night shifts as a wedding present. Enjolras wasn't extremely fond of his but he wore it anyway), while her husband gazed at his spouse.

The two of them didn't need to say anything to express themselves. Their eyes and smiles did the talking; expression of love and admiration that only a husband and wife could share. Hearts swelled in their chests, their bodies pressed up against one another, it was just a comforting protective feeling. Enjolras caressed his wife's smiling cheeks. Éponine planted a kiss on his chest. "Breakfast?" she asked. "Sure." Enjolras answered. Éponine rolled off of her husband and sat on the mattress' edge. Her nightgown draped around her like a wedding veil. Éponine's hair was a frizzy mess, but that didn't take away from how pretty she looked. Enjolras sat up behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders and resting his chin on the crook of Éponine's neck. She grinned at him. "Something wrong, monsieur Enjolras?" Enjolras chuckled. "Not a thing, madame Enjolras." Éponine planted a kiss on her husband's temple, letting their moment relish. "I love you." She whispered. Enjolras moved his head to get a perfect look at his wife. "And I love you." The two of them shared a kiss before Éponine got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Enjolras watched her go before following her into the same room.

* * *

As Éponine began to pull out eggs, meat, and cheese for their breakfast, Enjolras snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His wife giggled. "Haven't you've gotten tired of me yet?" she teased. Enjolras pecked her cheek. "Never, my love. I am too devoted to you to do such a thing! Why? Does this bother you?" he squeezed her a little tighter, making Éponine giggle again. "Not at all. You could hold me like this for an eternity and I would still love it." She placed her hands onto of his. "Though, I need to make food so…" "Fine!" Enjolras teased, unraveling his arms from around his wife. "Hey! You want to eat, don't you?" Éponine asked turning to face him. "Of course! But as a leader, I say when we can make our meals!" Enjolras told. " _Former_ leader." Éponine noted. "Why you…!" Enjolras exclaimed, hugging his wife tightly. Éponine laughed, placing her hands onto his chest. She looked into her husband's eyes as he did to hers. Éponine moved her hands from Enjolras chest and wound them around his neck. She pulled him towards her, capturing his lips to hers. When they broke the kiss, Enjolras whispered while nipping at his wife's ear, "I have a battle plan for our breakfast. Divide and conquer." Éponine giggled. "You slice the meat and cheese while cook the eggs?" Enjolras pulled back to get a look at his wife's face. "You are already one step ahead of me!" Éponine smiled. "I was taught well." She nuzzled her husband's nose with hers then let go of his embrace. Enjolras walked to the counter and pulled out a knife to begin to slice to slice the meat and cheese.

From the corner of her eye, Éponine watched her husband at work. A few strands of his golden curls bounced in front of his face, but that didn't seem to distract him. Enjolras, skillfully with his hands, carefully sliced the meat and cheese into thin strips then putting them onto a plate he grabbed from the cupboard. Éponine enjoyed moments like these. They didn't need to make love to create a lovely atmosphere. Just being next to him and doing things, like cooking, was enough (though don't get her wrong, she loved blissful nights with Enjolras.). Éponine noticed her husband, after finishing with the meat and cheese, looking at his left hand. His wedding band hugged his ring finger as if it was in-beaded into the skin. Just like herself, Enjolras hadn't taken his ring off since the day they were married. Éponine wasn't sure why he always looked at it, but it made her heart jump to see Enjolras smile at his hand. It wasn't a dream. They were truly one now.

Enjolras walked with the plate to the kitchen table before coming back behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the soft spots on her neck. "Done." He muttered onto her skin. Éponine was pretty sure she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. It was her husband, and her husband made her happy. "What about some tea? Could you brew some for us?" she whispered. Enjolras moved from the crook of his wife's neck to face her, flashing her with a dashing smile. "If you insist, madame." He pulled away from Éponine and headed to the other end of the counter to make the tea. "How do you want your eggs? Scrambled?" she asked. "Oui. Scrambled would be fine." Enjolras told as he let the water in the kettle boil.

There was a knock at the door. Éponine took the pan from the fire and placed the eggs onto a plate and wiped her hands on a towel. "I got it, love!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the door. Éponine opened it to reveal a small red haired boy, all dirty faced and in ragged attire. He held a package of newspapers under his arm. "Bonjour, Épo—I mean Madame Enjolras." Éponine smiled. "Bonjour, Nicholas! How much for your services today?" "One sous for the paper and maybe some cheese?" Nicholas explained. Éponine giggled. "How about some bread to go along with the cheese?" "If you could spare some?" the little boy asked. "I think we can." Éponine told, then walked over to the counter and opened a drawer, revealing some change inside. She pulled out a sous and grabbed a few sliced baguette a slice of cheese, and walked back to Nicholas. "Merci!" Nicholas exclaimed, trading the paper for the food items. "See you tomorrow, Nic!" Enjolras called from the kitchen. "See you!" Nicholas said then ran down the hall. Éponine giggled and closed the door behind her.

Enjolras had the table all set up for breakfast. Both plates had eggs, and the slices of meat and cheese. A cup of tea was set by the plates. The former revolutionary sat down at the table, waiting for his wife to join him. Éponine smiled and handed her husband the paper. Enjolras smiled back at her. "Merci, mon amour." He said to her. Enjolras took his wife's hand and planted a kiss onto it. Éponine took her seat next to her husband. Enjolras opened the paper and began to read as Éponine began to eat.

"Anything interesting?" she asked. Enjolras flipped the page. "Let's see…Madame Jean-Luc Denault was ruled guilty of murdering her former lover…a few robberies took place in le Cour du Commerce-Saint-André…I see that Monsuir LeBeau has announced that his son is getting married…" "Any news on the king?" Éponine asked, taking a sip of her gave her some stink eye. "What? I'm just asking? **"** Éponine teased. Enjolras grinned slightly at her then went back to reading the paper.

"Oh would you look at that…" Enjolras noted. Éponine looked at her husband. "What? What is it?" Enjolras smiled at her and teased, "Oh…you wouldn't like it…" Éponine crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me!" Enjolras put the paper down onto the table. "There is a play being performed at a local theatre." "Why do you think I wouldn't like it?" Éponine asked, with a hint of upset. "Well, the last time I took you to a play, you complained that it should've been ten minutes shorter." Éponine faux punched his arm. "Hey! You said that! Don't you remember?" "Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I _don't_ _like_ plays!" "I never said you didn't like plays…" "You said I wouldn't like it…" " _It!_ I never said plays." Éponine faux punched her husband's arm. "Asshole." She said. "Love you." Enjolras leaned over the table and reached over to kiss his wife's cheek, making her blush.

"What play is it?" she asked. "Romeo and Juliet." Enjolras answered. Éponine got excited and gripped her husband's hand. "Can we go? Please?" she asked. "Why?" Enjolras teasingly asked. Éponine gave him stink eye. "You know why! That play is what brought us together!" she stood up from her chair and took a seat on her husband's lap. "Remember?" Enjolras caressed her shoulders with his warm hands. "I thought it was the emotional connection we shared through the months that you took care of me when I was incapacitated?" Éponine gave Enjolras a confused look. He chuckled, "Hurt." His wife smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "That too." She whispered. Enjolras chuckled and pulled his wife into a deep kiss, his lips smiling on hers. "Alright, we can go. For us. Our first _real_ outing as husband and wife, but you have to promise me something." Enjolras told. "What?" "That you don't complain about the show needing to be ten minutes shorter…" Éponine crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. Enjolras laughed. "You are so mean to me." His wife teased. "That's because you are mine and only mine." He explained before pulling her into another kiss, feeling his wife's huge dimpled smile onto his lips.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
